Aberdeen Adventures
by JacNaylor2014
Summary: Jac, Jonny, Zosia, Guy, Mo and Mr T are sent on a two week conference in Aberdeen :) COMPLETED!
1. Introduction

**A/N I'm back :) and I'm still on the (very, very long) road to recovery but I'm making progress and I've got my daily routine planned out to the minute with allotted time to write and read fan fictions :) I hope this story will be my best one yet because I've had time to come up with new ideas, and I'm really trying to improve my writing style. But, I know this chapter is a little boring, it's just a filler. Thank you for reading, please enjoy :) Btw, the baby doesn't have CDH, Bonnie doesn't exist, but Jac and Jonny aren't together. Yet...**

* * *

"Come in." Guy shouted from his office chair after finishing off a risk assessment form for an exciting opportunity. As he did so, his office door opened and Nurse Maconie, Ms Naylor, Ms Effanga, Mr T and his little Zoshie came in. "Ah, thank you for coming, I have to tell you all about an exciting opportunity for your departments. Now there's a annual conference coming up, in Aberdeen, that involves Obstetrics and Gynaecology, Cardiothoracics, Organ Transplants and Neurology and we've been invited to attend." He explained.

"Aberdeen?" Jac raised an eye brow.

"Yes Ms Naylor." He stated bluntly. "Now, I have a letter for you all," He stated as he handed Zoshia -who was closest to him- the small pile of letters so she could pass them around, "explaining what will happen, kit list etc, and you'll be on full paid leave for a fortnight." He looked at their reactions when they first glanced at the letter, and some (well mainly Nurse Maconie) were certainly more excited than others. "Is everyone up for it? Good, I'll see you just outside Holby Train station, 7pm, December 1st. Any questions, you can email me." He stated before he got out yet another stack of paper that was required to be completed. He began to get on with the work, so the five people awkwardly left the room- well everyone except Jac who just stormed out.

Jonny watched as the mother of his child waddled away with her 32 week bump which he knew was giving her a terrible back ache. He really wanted to make things right between the pair of them before their healthy baby came, because whenever he saw her struggling (either emotionally, mentally or physically) he just wanted to give her a hug, but with their current status of enemies, it would be unethical to do so. He was going to sort things out on the trip -when he would spend more time with her than any other time throughout her pregnancy- for definite.

* * *

"We're getting paid for two weeks, to go to Scotland, and there's what, about three lectures that I actually need to go to." Mo smiled as she looked through the letter.

"It says we're together for a cabin on the train." Mr T stated. "And the train journey is more than 12 hours." He added awkwardly.

"Well then, I look forward to it." Mo smiled. "You don't snore do you?" She added slyly.

"Nope." Mr T replied and Mo nodded.

"Oh god, can you imagine Jac after a 12 hour train journey in a cabin with Jonny?" Mo laughed.

"I bet they'll end up shagging." Mr T stated bluntly and Mo raised her eyebrows at him. "What? You're thinking it as well." He laughed.

* * *

Zosia took one glance at the letter before she turned back and entered his office.

"I've seen this conference advertised before, it's for heads of departments." Zosia stated confusedly.

"Yes but I thought you'd like the experience. Besides, I know how hard you've been working the last few months and you deserve a break from writing essays." Guy stated.

"But if it's for HODs, why is Ms Naylor going, not Professor Hope?"

"Because I don't fancy spending 2 weeks with a man that I don't see eye to eye with." Guy stated.

"So you'd rather spend two weeks with a heavily pregnant, hormonal consultant instead?" Zosia retorted.

"Look Zosia, can we just, please try and get on. I'm doing my best here to further your career and you're not sounding very grateful." Guy stated.

"Whatever." Zosia sighed before she turned and headed for the door.

"Zosia." Guy called but she merely ignored him and carried on walking.

* * *

_To all, _

_On Sunday 1st December, we will be leaving for Scotland where we will attend a conference at the University of Aberdeen. We will meet at 7pm, outside Holby Train Station. We will get a train to London Euston (which takes around 2 hours), and then from there we will get the Caledonian Sleeper train on which you will be in a cabin with a bed each. Ms Naylor and Nurse Maconie will be in one cabin, Ms Effanga and Mr Thompson in another, and Zosia and myself in another. _

_We will arrive in Aberdeen at approximately 8:30am on Monday and for two weeks you must attend the lectures of your department, however you will have a lot of free time to do as you please. Please see the conference schedule overleaf. _

_We will be returning on Sunday 15th December -though we will be leaving on Saturday Evening- via the Caledonian Sleeper train again and you will be back at Holby Train Station at approximately 8:30am on Monday 16th December._

_We will be staying at the Brooksdale Lodge which is a twenty minute walk from the train station, and it has 2 double rooms, and one twin room. Along with an indoor heated pool, games room, pool table wifi etc. _

_Please email me any questions you have, and please be prompt on the Monday. _

_Guy Self_

* * *

**Sunday 1st December, 6:55pm**

"How far gone are you now?" Mo asked to make conversation whilst the group waited for Zosia. It was absolutely freezing being the first of January. Though thankfully, it wasn't raining as the five waited outside the small train station in the dimly lit car park.

"34 weeks." Jac replied bluntly before she tucked a few strands of hair, that had come loose from her high, tight ponytail, behind her ear.

"You're nearly there." She smiled but Jac just rolled her eyes before she yawned.

"Well at least we've got Mr T if she does go into labour." Jonny joked and Jac glared at him.

"Finally." Guy announced as Zosia arrived pulling a medium sized suitcase along with her hand bag on her shoulder.

"I'm not exactly late am I. You said 7." Zosia stated.

"Right well, here's your travel card, I've got the booking papers for the Caledonian sleeper train in my bag so this is just to get to London Euston." He explained as he handed Zosia an orange and white ticket whilst everyone wheeled their suitcases through the small station and onto the platform. Jac of course had the biggest suitcase, along with a massive handbag, and Mo had a similar sized suitcase too. "Try to stick together. And we're on this train for just over two hours so you might want to try and get a seat." Guy explained as they waited for the train which was due to arrive any minute on the platform that was empty, minus a tramp sitting under a tatty blanket against a wall.

"Why do I get the feeling that that was aimed at me?" Jac grumbled quietly and Mo smirked.

"Because you're an egg on legs." Jonny whispered in reply which earned him a bony elbow in his ribs. "Oh, I got you something, close your eyes." Jonny said excitedly which drew everyone's attention.

"What?" Jac demanded.

"Just do it, please." Jonny pleaded. Jac huffed before she closed her eyes. She felt Jonny touching her chest but she didn't think he'd do anything too rude -or sexual- with the CEO of the hospital present so she let him before he announced, "Tadaa!". Jac opened her eyes and looked down to see a round, white badge on her coat saying '**Baby on Board!**' with the London Underground logo on it. "Now you'll get a seat no problem." Jonny smiled and everyone else either laughed or chuckled.

"Do you really not think people are gonna work out I'm pregnant?" Jac snapped as she gestured her large bump which made it impossible for her to button her coat up even though it was a maternity size and she had only bought it a fortnight ago- her figure was rapidly expanding.

"You could have an ovarian cyst or polyp." Mr T stated.

"I could be having octuplets but I'm not." Jac retorted as a train zoomed past and eventually ground to a halt.

"Ah, saved by the train." Guy joked to Mr T as they climbed onto an almost empty carriage. Jonny gave Jac a hand with getting her heavy suitcase onto the train but she found herself stumped when she realised that if she was to sit down, she'd have to leave her bag unattended and at risk of theft.

"You sit down, I'll stay here." Jonny smiled as he took Jac's suitcase off of her and put it against the train wall besides the door. He put his suitcase in front of hers and then leant against them, ready to travel.

"Thanks." Jac muttered quietly before she took a seat right next to Jonny, facing the centre of the train. Mr T did the same for Mo, but Zosia remained adamant that she was standing, as did her father.

"You know, this is gonna be the first -of many- times, our daughter comes to Scotland." Jonny announced.

"The only reason she'd ever come to Scotland is... In fact, I can't even think of a reason. She's never coming to Scotland again." Jac concluded. Jonny mocked hurt but Jac just rolled her eyes.

"So, what do you want to do for the next 12 hours?" Jonny asked everyone as they were relatively close and there was only 2 other people in the carriage and they were at the end of it.

"Sleep." Mo stated as she leant against the plastic window at the end of the row of seats. It was a Sunday evening and it had been a long week at work. Everyone there had worked Monday to Saturday so they had only had the one day of rest- and most of that they had spent packing. It was going to be a long two hour journey to Euston, let alone the journey up to Aberdeen.

**Thanks for reading, there's lots of drama coming up I promise! Please review x **


	2. The Caledonian Sleeper Train

**9:03pm**  
The train was nearly at London Euston thankfully, and Jac and Mo had slept for just over an hour, but when they entered the London borough, it had become too busy and noisy to sleep. They had just stopped at the train station before London Euston, when a suited man sat besides Jac with a cup of fresh coffee. Jac was slightly tired so she wasn't fully alert but as soon as she noticed the coffee, she jumped up and as the train started moving, she had to grab onto Jonny to stop her from falling into the other men and women who were standing.  
"I got you." He smiled as he wrapped an arm around Jac's waist to stop her from falling back against the unfriendly looking business men and women who certainly weren't impressed by the six suitcases by the doors as well as three rucksacks that had been dumped on top- Jac, Mo and Zosia didn't want to leave their handbags alone unlike the men.

* * *

It was another few minutes until the train finally reached London Euston and everyone was knackered despite it only being 9pm. Jac needed the toilet desperately but she didn't want to have to admit that and there wasn't any in the train. She was staring at the floor to avoid Jonny's eyes as their faces weren't far away. When the train stopped, he tightened her grip on her just in case. Zosia however nearly fell back because she had been too sleepy to hold onto a pole. Thankfully, her dad grabbed her and prevented any injuries.  
"Earth to Zosia?" He queried.  
"What?" She moaned.  
"C'mon, we need to get off." He ordered as the doors opened. Quickly, the party of six clambered off of the carriage and then stood at the edge of the platform waiting for further instruction from their leader. "Right, stay close." Guy ordered. "We need to head to platform 19." He stated before he began pulling his suitcase towards the escalators.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no." Jac said sternly as she backed off. Jonny had been pulling her suitcase for her because one of the few things that made her shoe her vulnerable, weaker side was tiredness and exhaustion.  
"What's wrong?" Guy huffed, they really needed to get going to catch their train.  
"I don't do escalators." Jac stated as she fearfully looked up- she couldn't even see the top that's how high the escalator was. Jonny then remembered that she had a fear of escalators which he had found out when they went to see a movie at the local cinema which was on the third floor of Holby's shopping centre several months ago when they were going out.  
"I'll find us a lift, meet you at the top okay?" Jonny suggested.  
"Fine, but be quick." Guy ordered before he pulled himself and his suitcase onto a step of the escalator. Mo, Mr T and Zosia did the same whilst Jac and Jonny headed for a map to find a lift.

"How can you be scared of an escalator?" Mo laughed.  
"I bet she's seen the Final Destination films." Mr T stated.  
"Yeah right. I bet the only things Jac watches is medical videos." Mo stated.  
"Do you not think she's a Mamma Mia kind of woman?" Mr T joked.  
"Nah, that's you."  
"Hey, there's nothing wrong with a bloke liking Mamma Mia." Mr T protested.  
"Yeah. Course there's not." Mo said sarcastically.

"You alright?" Guy asked as he looked down at his daughter who was two steps below him.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Zosia retorted.  
"It was a polite question, you could at least be polite back." Guy stated. "Especially considering we're sharing a cabin on the train for ten hours, and a bedroom at the cottage for two weeks." He added.  
"Who said I was sharing a room with you?" Zosia demanded.  
"Well considering it's a three bedroom cottage and the other four are semi-romantically involved, I would've thought it was obvious." Guy stated.  
"Jac and Jonny aren't going out." Zosia stated.  
"No but would you really rather share a room with Jac than with me?" He laughed.

* * *

After what seemed like forever to Zosia, they finally arrived at the top of the escalator where they met Jac and Jonny.  
"Didn't get lost then?" Mo joked.  
"Nope, I'm an expert with a map." Jonny said smugly.  
"Oh, so that's why you asked the steward where the lift was then." Jac said sarcastically before she followed Guy. Mo smirked at Jonny before they too followed him to platform 19.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Karen, your host for your journey tonight." Karen smiled as she welcomed the party of six on board. "The train is split up into carriages of who's going where and you're the only passengers heading to Aberdeen tonight so you've got this entire carriage to yourself." She smiled as she walked along the aisle with Guy and the rest of the group following behind. "You're in rooms 31, 32 and 33." She announced as she opened the first door, then the two doors further down the carriage. "And I'll come and talk to you individually soon, so I'll give you time to settle in." She smiled. "Oh and the toilets are just down there." She added.  
"Thank you Karen." Guy smiled as she walked away.  
"Ugh." Zosia muttered as she entered the room.  
"What? Am I not allowed to say thank you?" Guy protested as he closed the door behind them so that Jac could waddle past, down to the toilets. They were in a small room with a bunk bed on the right, along with a small wash basin, hand towel, shaver point and counter side. He slid his suitcase under the bottom bunk. "Do you need anything from here for now?" He asked as he nodded to her suitcase. Zosia shook her head so he slid that under the bed too to make more room. "You do realise that you're on the top bunk don't you?" He smirked.  
"Yep. You're too old to even get up there, let alone get down." Zosia smiled sarcastically as she grabbed her handbag and sorted through it.

* * *

Jonny had just laid on the bottom bunk to annoy Jac, when she walked in. They all had identical rooms.  
"Jonny." Jac sighed.  
"Hey, I'm joking, you can have this bed." He smiled as he got up after realising that she wasn't in the mood for a joke- well, actually, she never was. Jonny stood up and Jac had just sat down on the bottom bunk when Karen poked her head around the door.  
"Hiya, just to let you know, breakfast will be served around 8am tomorrow, would you like a continental breakfast or a full English?" She enquired.  
"Continental, please." Jac replied.  
"Yep, me too." Jonny nodded. He wasn't sure if Jac could stomach the smell of greasy food in the morning and he certainly didn't want to test it.  
"And would you like tea or coffee?" She asked and Jonny saw Jac's head drop so she was looking at the floor, he was sure she was hoping that he wouldn't get coffee. And of course, he wasn't that cruel.  
"Two teas please." Jonny replied.  
"Okay well, there's a menu there with complementary snacks and drinks. Just come to the end of the carriage and I'll be happy to help." She smiled.  
"Okay, thanks." Jonny smiled as she left.

* * *

"You're on the top bunk." Mo stated.  
"Why? I'm taller." Mr T stated.  
"And what's that got to do with the price of fish?!" Mo laughed.  
"Alright fine, we'll flip a coin." Mr T said as he reached into his pocket.  
"No we won't. You're on the top bunk, end of." Mo concluded as she plonked herself down on the bottom bunk.  
"Fine." Mr T huffed as he pulled his coat off. He then opened the door because there was a knock.  
"Hi, Karen." Mr T smiled as he opened the door further.  
"Hi, just wanted to know if you'll be wanting a continental breakfast, or a full English?" She queried with her notepad and pen at the ready.  
"Full English please." Mo replied.  
"Yeah, me too."  
"And, tea or coffee?" Karen asked.  
"Definitely two coffees." Mo replied.  
"But Jac doesn't-" Mr T began.  
"Jac's in another room, it doesn't matter." Mo stated.  
"Okay then. I'll bring breakfast to you at around 8am. Have a nice evening." She said before leaving.  
"Ugh, she's annoying me already." Mo stated.  
"What? She's a lovely lady." Mr T laughed.  
"Yeah well she's too cheery."  
"You're turning into Jac."  
"You calling me ginger?" Mo joked.

* * *

"Keep it down, I'm going to bed." Zosia stated as she climbed up onto the top bunk and slid under the covers.  
"Wow, you're not exactly the party animal you used to be are you?" Guy joked.  
"That's because I've been doing unpaid overtime all week to keep up with the workload." Zosia stated. "And I was never a party animal." She protested.  
"Yes you were!" Guy laughed.  
"Prove it." Zosia ordered.  
"Okay, I had to pick you up from a night club once because you got so drunk that you wet yourself whilst wearing a miniskirt. Another time you rang my mobile at 4am to get me to come and open the front door because you'd lost your key-"  
"Okay, I get it." Zosia moaned, she turned onto her side, faced the wall and wrapped the pillow around her head.  
"And the worst time," Guy began as he stepped onto the bottom step of the ladder and pulled the pillow off of her head, "was when you vomited on your boyfriend, and then dumped him because he smelt of sick." Guy stated before he put the pillow back on Zosia's head. She wrapped it back around her head before she tried to fall asleep which was easier said than done on a train that stopped every quarter of an hour at another station, though once she did nod off, she usually never woke up during the night -unless she'd had too much alcohol but that certainly wasn't the case that night.

* * *

"What time you getting up tomorrow?" Mo queried as she questioned when to set an alarm.  
"Um, I'm gonna set my alarm for half seven." Mr T replied as he pulled the blind down. "I'd rather be ready early than have a last minute panic." He added.  
"I like your thinking." Mo said sheepishly as she also set an alarm for 7:30am.  
"Mo, can we clarify something?"  
"Like what?"  
"Well us... I mean, are we-" Mr T was broken off as Mo planted her lips onto his. She lingered there for a few moments before she pulled away.  
"Did that answer your question?" She whispered.  
"Just about, yeah." He smiled.  
"Goodnight Mr T." She whispered before she climbed into the small bed and tucked herself under the covers.  
"N-night Mo." He replied before he switched the bedside lamp on, and the main light off. He climbed up onto the top bunk, got cozy, and then switched of the light.

* * *

Jac had just returned from the toilet for the second time since being on the train despite them only being on there for less than half an hour.  
"Right, I dunno about you, but I'm gonna get some shut eye." Jonny stated. He wasn't too tired but he knew that Jac wouldn't want to be the first one to throw in the towel. He noticed that she had taken off all of her makeup, which showed the true extent of her exhaustion that had been very cleverly covered up by her makeup skills. He knew that it wouldn't be an instant fix, but he hoped that a good nights sleep without the worry of work in the morning would do her good.

"Yeah, me too." Jac said as she pulled her jumper off, and then pulled on a dark blue hoodie to get more comfortable. The hoodie was the one thing she liked wearing because it was comfortable and baggy so it fitted her growing figure. Jonny kicked his shoes off and as he turned around, Jac had already gotten under the covers, she was just pulling her hairband out, put it on her wrist and then neatened her hair slightly before she laid down. Jonny was setting an alarm on his phone when he watched Jac take one of the two pillows under her head, and put it between her legs. He knew from before that she hated sleeping with just one pillow so he grabbed the neck pillow that he had in his rucksack for travelling.

"Here you go." He said as he tucked it under her neck. He then reached up and grabbed one of his two pillows, and put it between her back and the wall to make her comfortable. "You know I can't sleep with two pillows." He smiled before he began to climb up the short ladder to his bunk.  
"I know; you always chucked one of my pillows on the floor when you stayed round mine." Jac retorted.  
"And I _always_ picked it up in the morning." He protested in an elevated tone. "You want me to wake you up in the morning?"  
"Nope, my bladder's my new alarm clock." Jac stated.  
"Well, night night. You want the light off?" He queried as he rested his fingers on the bedside light.  
"No I wanna sleep with it on." Jac said sarcastically.  
"Just checking. See you in the morning." Jonny said as he got comfortable and then switched the lamp off. Now that she was in the dark, Jac wrapped her arms around her bump and stroked it. It didn't take long before the gentle squirms of her baby in her womb let Jac slip into an easy sleep.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	3. Brooksdale Lodge

**Monday 2nd December  
7:30am**  
Both Mo and Mr T's alarm went off at the same time and both simultaneously groaned at the thought of getting up. After a minute or two, Mr T got down from the top bunk and pulled the blind up to reveal a green, rural landscape and a bright blue sky.  
"Who'd have thought it'd be that easy to sleep like a baby on a train?" Mo joked groggily as she pulled the duvet off and sat up before she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
"Mm."  
"Well, looks like we're in Scotland." Mo stated sleepily as she got up to look out of the window. "And I seriously need a pee." She announced bluntly before she left the room with her hair slightly ruffed and her clothes all scrunched up.

* * *

**7:50am**  
Jonny leant against the counter in the room as he looked at the beautiful Scottish flora and fauna out of the window where he had opened the blind to let some light into the room- and thankfully, it hadn't woken up Jac. He was already dressed and he had had a quick shave by the small sink in the room and yet Jac hadn't stirred. He had heard her get up twice in the night, presumably to go to the toilet, but she was certainly in a deep sleep that morning. He decided that it had been long enough and that Jac usually needed time to get ready so he bent down besides the bottom bunk.

Jac was curled up as small as she could get in the furthest top corner of the bed, and now that pillow that had been placed on her back was being hugged tightly.  
"Jac... Jac... Time to get up." He whispered. He smiled at the way Jac slowly opened her eyes- she was so innocent and childlike when she wasn't arguing or moaning.  
"What?" She croaked as she ran her hand through her wavy hair.  
"Breakfast is gonna be here soon I thought you'd wanna get dressed first." Jonny smiled.  
"Right... Thanks." Jac said eventually before she crawled out of bed.  
"Not a morning person anymore then?" He smirked. "I remember you used to get up at like 5:30am every morning."  
"Well sorry I'm not as energetic as I used to be." Jac grumbled as she began sorting a change of clean clothes out.  
"I didn't mean it like that." Jonny said apologetically. "I'll give you some space to get changed." He stated before he left the small room to give her the privacy that she never used to need, but the privacy that their daughter was making her need.

* * *

**8:05am**  
Breakfast had just been delivered to their room -a full English for Guy and a continental breakfast for Zosia- yet Zosia was still fast asleep whilst her father was up and dressed already. Each had their breakfast on a small tray which he had put on the counters so he made Zosia's strong coffee with two sugars and no milk -which was how she used to like it before she moved out- before he woke her up.  
"Zosia, breakfast." He stated loudly. Zosia's eyes flickered open and she shot up, only to hit her head on the ceiling and Guy chuckled.

"It's not funny." She grumbled as she rubbed her forehead.  
"Here." He smirked as he handed her the black coffee. She took a few sips before she shuffled along the bed and sat at the top of the ladder whilst her father took his plate of cooked breakfast, sat on the edge of the bottom bunk, and dug in.  
"Ugh, how can you eat that?" Zosia groaned.  
"Eat what?"  
"Meat. It's cruel, not to mention damaging the planet."  
"Oh, don't tell me you've gone vegetarian." Guy joked as he picked up his cup of tea.  
"Nope. Vegan." Zosia replied and Guy nearly spat out his tea.  
"Vegan?!" He queried after he'd composed himself. "Since when?"  
"Well I've been a vegetarian since 18, and I turned vegan about a year ago."  
"You have not been a vegetarian since 18. I would've noticed." Guy protested.  
"Just face it, you barely know me." Zosia stated as she slid down the ladder and grabbed the pot of fresh fruit from her breakfast tray and avoided the yogurt, and the croissant with butter and jam.  
"Well, maybe from now on I can get to know you more." He smiled.  
"Maybe." Zosia sighed.

* * *

**8:20am**  
"No I won't!" Jac protested as Guy and Zosia joined the group in the empty lounge. The full six were now in there, sitting around a table with their suitcases packed and ready.  
"You won't what?" Guy queried as he too sat down with everyone.  
"I'm only having gas and air for the birth and Jonny says I'll end up having an epidural." Jac moaned.  
"Well, I can't help you there. Depends on your pain tolerance." He stated.  
"And I have a high one." Jac stated.  
"Ah yeah actually, I have heard you went into septic shock and ignored it. Then tried to clean the wound out yourself-" Mo began.  
"Shut up Maureen." Jac ordered.

"You went into septic shock? When? Why?" Jonny queried worriedly.  
"It doesn't matter because I'm fine now." Jac stated as she glared at Mr T because she knew that he probably knew about that incident because he had access to her medical records.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Jonny asked Guy because he knew Jac wanted to change the subject.  
"Well once we get off the train, we'll walk to the lodge which is about a 20 minute journey roughly. Then I've got a neuro lecture at 4pm, but the rest of you are free for today. I'm probably going to walk to the supermarket this morning to stock up; we've got a kitchen in the lodge, we just need to get some food in." He explained. "Actually, that reminds me, I've been told you can't stand the smell coffee, is that right Jac?" He asked.  
"Told by who?" Jac demanded.  
"Oh come on, everyone knows. You convinced a student nurse she'd lost her job when she brought a coffee onto Darwin, and then there was the puking incid-"  
"Jonny, shut it." Jac ordered.  
"What puking incident?" Guy smirked.

"I think she was about five months gone, but there was an F1 who didn't know about the coffee ban." Mo began to explain and Jac hung her head in shame. "So she brought one onto Darwin, spilt it all over the floor and the whole ward stunk of coffee, so when Jac came out of theatre, she added to the mess on the floor because she couldn't make it to the ladies." Mo explained and Guy and Zosia chuckled.  
"It's not as bad as what happened at one of Jac's scans." Mr T laughed.  
"What happened at-" Mo began before being interrupted.  
"Patient confidentiality." Jac stated loudly.

"Right, I won't be getting any coffee then." Guy smirked. "Everyone get a good night's sleep?"  
"She was out like a light." Jonny stated as he pointed to Jac.  
"So were we to be honest." Mo admitted as she nudged Mr T.  
"Yeah, so was Zosia." Guy stated.

* * *

**9am**  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Brooksdale Lodge." Guy smiled as he stopped at the gates where there was a sign saying the name of the place. There was a large, one floor cottage, surrounded by a beautiful garden and at it bordered a large lake behind it. Jonny had pulled Jac's suitcase against her will because just five minutes into their walk from the train station, she had become light headed and out of breath, but she refused to stop. "They said the keys would be... Ah, here they are." He said as he took them out of a small box behind the pillar after putting a code in that he had been given beforehand.

They entered the grand cottage to find it already heated and warm compared to the outside winter.  
"C'mon monkey, bring my stuff." Jac ordered after hanging her coat up. She was heading off to find the bedrooms before anyone else so she could hopefully get an ensuite one. Jonny shook his head before he followed after her with the two suitcases and his rucksack.  
"Right, I suppose you two have got the double room that those two don't have." Guy stated to Mo and Mr T before they walked through the cottage to find their bedroom. "And we've got the twin room. Wait, you don't still have your room like a pigsty do you?" He queried sheepishly as he pulled his suitcase with him.

"What's the point in tidying a room if it's just going to get messy again?" Zosia protested.  
"Well don't get it messy then!" Guy laughed. "Tidy after yourself as you go along."

* * *

Mo was unpacking her clothes into the wardrobe when her phone began ringing on the bedside table.  
"Who is it?" Mo asked.  
"Er, Sorcha." Mr T read off of the screen.  
"Just leave it." Mo said quickly.  
"You sure?"  
"I said leave it." Mo ordered. Mr T raised his eyebrows before he placed the phone back on the bedside table and approached his partner.  
"Don't tell me she's no one, who's Sorcha?" Mr T queried as Mo continued to bury herself in the wardrobe whilst unpacking.  
"William's mum." Mo replied bluntly.  
"And who's william?" He asked.  
"My- her baby." Mo stuttered and Mr T then realised that she was the mother of the surrogate baby that Mo carried- he had been her obstetrician throughout her pregnancy, but wasn't there at the birth.  
"Oh right. You wanna talk about it?"  
"Look, there's nothing to talk about, I had a baby for her, she's happy end of." Mo stated as she turned around to face the man.  
"Yeah but Mo, _you_ don't seem happy."  
"I am I just... I keep wondering when I'm gonna have a kid of my own. I mean Jac's got one on the way with Jonny so he's already beaten me. Most of my family except Adele have kids of their own." Mo explained.  
"So you're broody?" He queried.  
"Kind of, yeah." Mo admitted. "You want kids?"  
"Yes, definitely." He replied quickly.  
"Well then, we'll have to see how you and me go eh?" Mo smiled.  
"Certainly." Mr T concluded before he gave her a deep kiss.

* * *

Jonny had just finished unpacking when decided what he was going to do for the afternoon. He knew he'd be close to them, and in fact eye was closer than he had originally thought, it was just taking courage to make the decision to go.  
"Jac, I'm just gonna go out for a while, alright?" He said as he pulled his coat on. He knew once he'd left the cottage, he'd have no where to go other than there.  
"Go out where?" Jac asked sheepishly.  
"To my... Mum and dad's graves." Jonny admitted. "I'm gonna pop to a florist first." He added.

"Oh... Would you like me to come with you?" She asked awkwardly. "I've finished unpacking so I've got nothing else to do." She added.  
"Would you mind?" Jonny had to admit, he wouldn't turn down some support, though he wasn't sure how helpful Jac would be.  
"Course not, I just need to use the loo first." She said before she went into the ensuite bathroom. Jonny picked up his wallet and phone and put them in his pocket. Once Jac came out, she got her coat on, and the pair left for a florists that had a lot of sentimental value to Jonny.

* * *

**11am**  
Mo and Mr T had just finished looking around the cottage after unpacking, and they couldn't complain at all. The bedroom was roomy and the bed was comfy, there was two bathrooms -one of which was Jac and Jonny's ensuite-, there was sky TV, fairly good wifi, a pool table, a ping pong table, and an indoor heated pool. The kitchen was well equipped and the lounge was comfortable with many sofas and beanbags, along with a fireplace so they weren't going to get cold.

"Shall we go shopping then?" Mo suggested.  
"Shouldn't we write a list first?" Mr T queried.  
"Nah, we'll just wing it. Besides, all we need is food, and plenty of booze. Sorted." She concluded as she picked up her handbag and pulled her coat on.

* * *

"Right, I'm gonna head up the shops alright." Zosia said as she tied her hair up into a bun.  
"There's a tescos just down the road, I thought we could get a taxi." Guy stated.  
"No, I wanna go to the market and the health food store I saw down the high street." Zosia replied.  
"Wow, you actually are a vegan." He smiled.  
"Yep. And you wouldn't last a day." Zosia smiled sarcastically.  
"I could be a vegan if I wanted to." Guy stated unconvincingly.  
"Prove it. Be a vegan for the rest of this trip." Zosia ordered.  
"A fortnight?!" He protested which received a glare from his daughter. "Fine, I won't eat any animal products for the rest of this trip." He agreed reluctantly.  
"You promise?"  
"Promise."  
"Right c'mon then, you're coming shopping with me." Zosia stated.  
"And I'm on a student budget so you're gonna need your wallet for your things." She added.  
"Got it." Guy patted his pocket to ensure his wallet and phone were there before he followed Zosia out of the door to go shopping. "And I'll pay for your things as well, don't worry."

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	4. In Loving Memory

**Monday 2nd December  
11:30am**  
Jonny entered the beautiful florists swiftly followed by Jac after the short walk from their cottage.  
"Jonathon? Jonathon Maconie! It's wonderful to see you." A short lady smiled as she came from behind the counter and hugged him. She had a Scottish accent which usually Jac would comment on but she decided against considering the circumstances.  
"Maggie, it's great to see you to." Jonny forced a smile as they pulled apart. He couldn't get his parents off of his mind at all. "Um, this is Jac, my partner." He stated as he stepped back for the lady to see Jac, along with her large bump.  
"Lovely to meet you Jac." She smiled sweetly as she shook her hand.  
"You too." Jac forced a smile.  
"I see you've got a wee one on the way. How far gone are you sweetheart?"  
"34 weeks." Jac replied.  
"Aw, that's wonderful news Jonathon, congratulations you two."  
"Thanks Maggie." Jonny smiled.  
"Oh, where are my manners! Would you like to come and have a cup of coffee in the back?"  
"No thank you, I just wanted to get the usual for my mum and dad. We're in a bit of a rush you see." Jonny said quietly.

"Of course, of course. I'll go and organise them for you this minute, but please, take a seat." She smiled before she disappeared through the colourful door beads. Jonny pulled a seat out at the small table and chairs for Jac, and then seated himself too.  
"We're not in a rush, we can stay for a cup of tea if you want, I don't mind." Jac whispered because they certainly weren't in a rush- though she had a feeling that Jonny just wanted to get it over and done with.  
"No it's um... She always talks about, my parents and I can't talk about them without- well I just don't like speaking about them so I'd rather we didn't. But thanks for the offer." Jonny replied. Jac looked down at Jonny's twiddling thumbs so she took one of his hands in her own and gripped on tightly for support.

* * *

"Don't I need vitamins or supplements?" Guy queried as he and Zosia walked around a health store with a trolley after Guy had told Zosia that he would pay for the food for the both of them for the fortnight.  
"Nope." Zosia replied bluntly.  
"But I saw you taking tablets this morning." He stated.  
"One of them was the pill, and the other was iron supplements. Neither of which you need to take." She stated.  
"Right." Guy replied awkwardly. As he followed Zosia who walked down the next aisle whilst he pushed the trolley.

"You only need supplements if you don't get the right nutrients into your diet which we will because I know how. The only reason I take iron supplements is because I need double the amount of iron that you do because I am female." Zosia explained clinically as she looked up and down the shelves before she finally stopped by the milk products. "Have you ever tried soya milk?" Zosia queried.  
"No."  
"Good job then, it's vile." Zosia smirked. "Right, I normally have rice milk or almond milk. Think you'll like those?"  
"I'll give it a try." Guy stated so Zosia put a few cartons of each in the trolley. "So why don't you drink cow's milk then?"  
"Simple. Do you know how much water it takes to raise a cow, and to grow the food that it eats? A lot. Do you know how much it takes to grow almonds or rice? A lot less and water is a valuable resource. That and the fact that cows only produce milk after they've produced offspring and their calves are taken away from them within days to be slaughtered for veal. They never bond with their mothers which leaves both mother and calf mentally distressed." Zosia explained.

* * *

"That was crap for a break shot!" Mo laughed as Mr T and herself were playing pool to pass the time whilst it was just them two in the cottage.  
"Why?" He protested.  
"Because you potted no balls for a start." Mo replied smugly. She positioned her hand on the table, slotted the cue between her thumb and finger, and then hit the white ball with enough precision that it potted a striped ball. "Watch the master." Mo smirked as she walked around the table to get at a better angle.  
"How are you this good?" Mr T queried as she potted a second ball.  
"Number one: Maconie's always a sucker for a game once he's had a few pints, and number two: Im a surgeon." Mo replied. "I have a excellent control and judgement.  
"I operate too." Mr T protested.  
"Yes but you pull babies out, I transplant every organ you can." Mo joked.  
"I don't just pull babies out. I operated on Jac when... Wait, sorry I shouldn't have said that-" He said quickly  
"It's fine, I know she's got endometriosis." Mo stated.  
"You do?"  
"Yeah, well she didn't tell me, a hypochondriac patient told me."  
"Right, so Jac or Guy or Zosia would be just as skilled as you." He said to change the subject.  
"Maybe not Zosia just yet but I'd say Jac and Guy would be good at pool. Though her bump might off balance her." Mo explained.

"Alright then, full on pool tournament." Mr T demanded.  
"Fine but we'll have to go to that corner shop and get some snacks and edible prizes for it if we want Jac to play." Mo smirked.  
"Agreed."

* * *

Jac followed Jonny through the cemetery; he clearly knew where he was going. When he stopped in front of two graves, side by side, Jac couldn't help but feel sorry for Jonny- despite the fact that he hated pity. Ignoring her bad back, she bent down and picked up the old, dead flowers and put them in a nearby bin.  
"Thanks." Jonny muttered before he squatted, and put down the two bunches of flowers, his father's with dark blue and white flowers for Scotland's football team, and his mother's were many shades of pink; her favourite colour.

Jac glanced at Jonny who just stood up in front of the graves, and closed his eyes. She stood besides him and took his hands in hers to show she was there for him.

**In loving memory of William 'Will' Maconie  
2nd March 1953 - 31st December 1994  
Aged 41**

**In loving memory of Ann Maconie  
23rd September 1955 - 31st December 1994  
Aged 39**

"I'm never gonna forget them." Jonny stated eventually.  
"I know you're not." Jac said as she pulled him into a hug after he a had sniffed- a sign that he was trying not to cry. "And our daughter is gonna listen to you telling her stories about her nan and grandad because she's not getting any from me." Jac joked half heartedly. "And forget what I said about never bringing her to Scotland, you can bring her here whenever you want. But I'll be coming too." She added sternly.  
"Thanks Jac." Jonny forced a smile as he pulled apart. He gently slipped his arm around Jac's waist and faced his parent's graves once again. "Can we stay here for a wee while?" He asked.  
"Sure. Take as long as you need." Jac nodded.

* * *

"How many bloody nuts and seeds can two people eat in a fortnight?" Guy laughed as Zosia walked along dumping bag after bag of them into the trolley.  
"Put it this way, how many bags of crisps, bars of chocolate, cakes, biscuits etc do you eat in a fortnight?" Zosia replied.  
"Fair enough." Guy sighed as he merely pushed the trolley along, letting Zosia pick and chose what she wanted.  
"And for the record, there are vegan products of them and I don't just eat tofu, soya milk and vegetables like the stereotype." Zosia stated.  
"You know, Mama went vegetarian for a few months when she was younger." He stated.  
"Really?" Zosia asked curiously.  
"Yeah, I think it was the year before you were born, she wanted to go healthy before we tried for a baby but it didn't last long; she couldn't live without crispy duck pancakes." He laughed.  
"So I was planned?"  
"Yeah, course you were. We always wanted just one child so we could spoil you rotten."  
"What, spoil me with money and you thought that substituted you being there for me when I was growing up?" Zosia retorted without making eye contact.  
"Zosia, I worked because it was at a crucial stage for St Mary's. If you had a baby and Holby hospital was threatened to be shut down unless we met the numbers, you'd put as much of your time as you possibly could wouldn't you?"  
"Well I don't know."  
"Put it this way Zosia, if the hospital was closed down, people wouldn't have had a hospital for another 20 miles. Think of how many lives would be lost because they couldn't get to hospital on time." He explained.  
"Well I didn't know that, I was only a kid." Zosia stated.  
"I know, which is why I just want us to start again. Please?" He begged.  
"Okay... New beginning." Zosia agreed.  
"Does this mean a hug is in order?" He smiled and Zosia rolled her eyes. "Come here Zoshie." He said as he pulled her into a hug. "Sorry, force of habit." He added after receiving a glare and a raised eyebrow.

* * *

Mo and Mr T were walking to a corner shop to get snacks etc for the tournament when Mo placed her hand on his chest to stop him from walking.  
"What?" He smirked; surely she wasn't going to do something like that in public.  
"Look." Mo said solemnly as she pointed across the road to the clean cemetery where they could see a man with his arm around a woman's back who had long wavy red hair. It was obviously Jac and Jonny. "I think his mum and dad are buried here." She added.  
"How did they..." Mr T trailed off.  
"Car crash. He was only 15. He said some of the local idiots were celebrating New Year's Eve a little to much and they hit them with a car... He said they were both in intensive care, his mum died first, then his dad an hour later." Mo explained. "C'mon, he won't want us watching." She said quietly before they continued walking. Soon, they arrived at the friendly, bright corner shop which -along with the usual alcohol, confectionary, snacks and basic foods- was home to plenty of souvenirs, gifts and postcards because they were close to the beach.

"That reminds me, I need to get Sacha something." Mo stated. "Oh well, I've still got a fortnight, let's just get the prizes and snacks. I suppose I'd better chose the prizes seeing as I'm gonna be the one winning them." Mo said smugly.  
"You reckon you're the best out of all six of us?" He smirked.  
"Well I know Maconie's got skill, but once he's had a few beers, that goes out the window. And I'm not sure about the others but they can't be that good. And I'm certainly not worried about you." Mo smiled sweetly as she shoved a basket gently into his chest for him to carry.

* * *

Jac and Jonny were taking a slow walk back from the cemetery after Jonny had taken plenty of time to think about his parents, and he had his arm around Jac's waist to keep her a little warmer and shield her from the strong winds that were coming from the coast.  
"When was the last time you spoke to the rest of your family?" Jac asked. "I mean, you've mentioned your sisters and your 'grannie' before but you never really speak about anyone else."  
"Well my grannie died a few months ago but I knew it was coming, she's been frail for years. The only people that're left really, are my three sisters. But I'm not really in contact with them, we call each other on birthdays and christmas but that's about it." Jonny admitted. He knew better than to ask Jac about her family because he knew that she had drawn the line that they were never going to be involved with her ever again so there was nothing to speak about.  
"Why?"  
"After our parents... Passed away, we all ended up in different care homes. I mean, we were given phone numbers for each other but it was kind of hard to keep in contact especially since we were all miles away from each other." Jonny explained.  
"Do they live in Scotland still?"  
"I honestly don't have a clue." Jonny admitted.  
"Well why don't you give them a ring? I mean, we're in your hometown, why don't you all meet up? You could have a meal together." Jac suggested.  
"Jac I-"  
"Jonny please, you have family, don't waste that."  
"Well... I-I could try I suppose. Would you be coming?"  
"It's up to you, I don't mind."  
"Yeah, I want you there. Besides, then I can see what kind of blokes they've hooked up with- well that's if they have." Jonny joked halfheartedly.

"Well then, so help me, I'm going to a Maconie family meal." Jac joked.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	5. The Pool Tournament

**4pm**  
Guy had just returned from his first neurology lecture and he sat in the spacious lounge with Zosia, Jac and Jonny. Jac of course was in the armchair that she had claimed hers for the next two weeks, and the only other person that was allowed on it, was Jonny- but only if she was snuggled with him. That trip to the cemetery had defiantly brought the pair together and they were watching TV when Mo and Mr T came in, switched the TV off and stood in front of it with a few bits of paper in their hands.

"Don't you know better than to turn a TV off when a pregnant woman's watching it?" Jac moaned.  
"Right, we ain't taking no for an answer, everyone here is taking part in the Pool tournament. " Mo announced.  
"No way am I getting in the pool with you lot." Jac stated.  
"Not that pool, the pool table." Mr T stated.  
"Well that's not gonna happen because one- that involves getting off of her backside, and two-" Jonny began.  
"You're just scared because you know I can beat you." Jac retorted.  
"Right so you two will be taking part then?" Mo queried.  
"If I must." Jac sighed.  
"Definitely." Jonny replied.

"You two?" Mo queried as she looked at Guy and Zosia.  
"I've played it like twice before-" Zosia began.  
"Oh, making excuses before we even start. How typical." Guy joked.  
"Can I just state that I've never played pool before, all I know is you hit balls into the holes." Jac protested.  
"Well I know you're an expert at that." Jonny said cheekily.  
"Ugh." Zosia pulled and face, as did Mo.

"Well I'm in, and so is she." Guy concluded.  
"Brilliant, c'mon then first match is Jac vs Jonny." Mo smiled.

* * *

"Right, go on, ladies first." Jonny smiled. Zosia had brought one of the bean bags from the living room in and was sitting against the wall besides the pool table- but not in the way. Guy, Mo and Mr T were all standing beside her, whilst Jac and Jonny stood ready to play. The rules had been explained to everyone- including to Jac several times until she fully understood- so they were ready. There was a table in there where there were three bottles of beer belonging to Mo, Mr T and Jonny -who wasn't going to drink much- along with three glasses of organic orange juice for the others. There was also a few snacks which Jac indulged in.

"I don't feel safe with them two having weapons." Mo whispered to Mr T who chuckled. Jac moved around the table and positioned her hand. She went to go and lean in but her bump hit the table.  
"Oh this isn't even funny, I can't get anywhere near the bloody table." Jac protested.  
"Lift it up." Jonny smirked.  
"This isn't like your beer belly Maconie, I can't just move it about." Jac stated. She tried once again before she just gave up and hit the white ball as hard as she could which broke the triangle of balls at the head of the table. Luckily enough, a coloured ball went in. "Right, so I've gotta hit all the coloured balls in now except the black which has to go in at the end right?" Jac queried.  
"Yep." Jonny replied. She tried once again, and got another ball in. "I thought you said you'd never played this before." Jonny remarked.  
"I haven't, it's not exactly hard is it, you hit a ball into a pocket." Jac stated.

* * *

"Jonny Mac, she thrashed you!" Mo laughed.  
"No she didn't." Jonny protested.  
"You still had three balls left and she just potted the black." Mo stated.  
"Technically, I have 5 balls." Jonny joked.  
"Jonny, her bump got in the way of every shot and she still managed to slaughter you." She laughed.  
"Not to mention the fact that that pool cue nearly went through the window on your first shot." Jac laughed. Jac had been helped to lower down onto the bean bag where she was sitting with a bag of pork scratchings to Jonny's annoyance. It was now Guy vs Zosia. The way Mo had planned the tournament meant that everyone played everyone, resulting in a total of 15 games- which obviously weren't going to be played in one night.

"Go on, ladies first." Guy offered. Zosia looked at the table sheepishly, planning her move before she broke the balls and potted a striped ball. It looked like it was going to be harder than Guy thought.

* * *

**7pm**  
Three games had taken place -Jac vs Jonny, Guy vs Zosia, and Mo vs Mr T- and each time, the female won the game. They had decided that three games was enough for one night and Jac had decided to go and put on her pyjamas, followed by Jonny.  
"Why don't you ring your sisters now?" Jac suggested as she sorted out a pair of pyjamas, thick socks and a hoodie from her wardrobe.  
"It's late." Jonny replied as he pulled on an extra jumper to keep warm. His pyjamas consisted of either boxers, or nothing, so he decided not to change until he was going to get into bed.  
"Jonny, you're gonna find an excuse every chance you get. Ring them, now." Jac ordered before she went into the ensuite.  
"Jac, why're you getting changed in there?" Jonny sighed.  
"Why? Wanna watch me do you? Look at me naked?" Jac said sarcastically.  
"No, I wanna see my baby girl." Jonny stated through the closed door.  
"Well I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait a few week for that, unless I go into early labour." Jac retorted. Jonny sat on the edge of their double bed until Jac came out. "Phone your sisters." Jac ordered as she zipped her hoodie up over her pyjama top.

"I'll phone them, if you let me see, and _feel_, your bump." Jonny stated cleverly.  
"What's there to see? I've got a bump, get over it." Jac moaned.  
"Please Jac, my hands are warm." He smiled as he approached her. Reluctantly, Jac unzipped her hoodie but she then froze as she looked at the floor. Jonny then took things into his own hands and he lifted her shirt up revealing her large, pale bump. He grinned as he placed his hands on her bump and slowly smoothed them to feel her stretched skin. "C'mon, kick for daddy." Jonny whispered.  
"She won't kick, not until I'm laying down and trying to get to sleep."  
"Well then, I'll have to put my arms around you tonight won't I?" Jonny smiled.  
"Call your sisters." Jac ordered as she pulled her shirt down, zipped her hoodie up and then left the room.

* * *

Zosia and Guy were in the kitchen alone making their first vegan dinner together: chilli, garlic and tempeh linguini.  
"Zosia, my fingers are burning from chopping the chillies up let alone eating them." Guy laughed as he watched his daughter fry the strips of tempeh to brown it before it went in the pasta dish.  
"You wuss." Zosia joked. They were interrupted as Mr T entered the kitchen and went straight to the fridge and took out two beers.  
"Want one?" He offered to the pair.  
"No thank you, I don't drink." Guy replied simply.  
"No thanks." Zosia smiled, and the man opened the beer caps with the bottle opener from the draw, before he left and went into the living room.

* * *

Jac was in the armchair that only she was allowed in with her knees up to her bump and blanket draped over her, and Mo and Mr T were on the long sofa besides her.  
"We um... We saw you and Jonny in the cemetery earlier." Mo said quietly. "Is he okay?" Mo asked.

"Yeah he just, wanted to spend some time there I suppose. He's speaking to his sisters now." Jac added.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I accidentally convinced him to ask his sisters to come for a meal while we're in Scotland and now I've got to go too so he can show me off." Jac explained smugly.  
"Ooh, I can just imagine, 3 woman, all asking to feel your bump. You're gonna love it!" Mo joked.  
"Don't, they're not touching my bump. Full stop." Jac concluded. "Speaking of which, they better not be bringing any snot nose kids or 'lovey dovey' husbands." Jac stated.  
"Oh I don't know, if they're anything like Jonny they'll probably have a family. Two of his sisters are older than him so hopefully, they won't be snot nose kids, more like stroppy teenagers. Though the younger one may have kids." Mo smirked at the thought of Jac having to put up with a family meal.  
"Mind you, if it gets too much I might just get a cup of water, pour it under my seat and say I've gone into labour so we have to leave." Jac smirked.  
"Water wouldn't be very realistic, you'd be better off using-" Mr T stopped as he received a glare from the pregnant consultant so he took a sip of his beer. "I'll shut up now." He stated. The trio sat there chatting when Zosia and Guy joined them with their dinner and they turned the TV onto the news.

_'2 year old Damien Kyle has been abducted from his cot after his mother saw a hooded figure run out of the house with the boy in his arms.'_

As the news report continued, it appeared that everyone had noticed Jac who was protectively clutching her bump with both hands and pulling a worried face. Mo shushed Jonny when he walked in and he pulled an 'aw' face at her.  
"Jac, nobody's gonna abduct your daughter while she's still in your womb." Mo laughed. "Jac?" Mo repeated and finally got Jac's attention.  
"What?" Jac queried and everyone smiled at the woman even more as she then showed a moment of innocence and vulnerability.  
"Nevermind." Jonny said as he squeezed onto the arm chair besides Jac, and then pulled her onto his lap. She was heavy, but tolerable, and he wrapped the blanket around them tightly. "Mo, pass us a pillow please." He asked and she did so. Jac looked confused until Jonny slipped the pillow between his torso and Jac so that it gave her back a little more comfort.  
"Thanks." She smiled. "Did you get hold of your sisters?" Jac asked.

"Oh, yeah. Dawn, Eleanor and Lorraine can all come. We're meeting in the three horseshoes pub just around the corner from here this Saturday, and I said don't tell me so it'll be a surprise, but they can bring their partners slash husbands slash wives and kids if they've got any." He explained and Jac face planted to Mo's amusement. "And it's not formal or anything so don't worry about dressing up." He added.  
"Have you told them about me?" Jac queried. "Or the fact that I'm pregnant?"  
"Nope, we're all gonna surprise each other." Jonny said happily.

"Well if any of them think they can touch my bump, they've got another thing coming." Jac stated.

* * *

"You know, this tempeh is actually quite nice." Guy said quietly whilst the other four were talking about the impending meal.  
"You sound surprised." Zosia stated.  
"Well considering it has no meat in it, yes I am a little surprised." He stated.  
"Well get used to it, two weeks of no meat products whatsoever." Zosia stated smugly.  
"By the way, I was joking when I said that." Guy said jokily.  
"Yeah, well then I was joking when I said I gave up smoking." Zosia said sarcastically.  
"You smoked? Since when?" Guy said worriedly.  
"For about a year. I quit after Mama died because I knew she didn't like me smoking." Zosia stated.  
"How can I not know know that about you?" Guy sighed.  
"I bet you didn't know that I had a baby too." Zosia stated.  
"Wh- Please tell me your not serious." Guy begged.  
"No, I've got a 6 month old baby in my suitcase." Zosia said sarcastically and Guy elbowed her. "I can't believe you fell for that." She laughed.

"Well, considering what your behaviour was like with boys before you left for university, I wouldn't be surprised to be honest." Guy stated.  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Zosia demanded.  
"Well what do you expect me to say? When you were 15, I went away on a conference, your mother was out shopping and I return home to find you shagging some 19 year old in the living room." Guy stated sternly.  
"He was 17 and it was like a week before my 16th birthday so it was hardly illegal." Zosia protested.  
"Zosia, it technically was illegal." Guy stated.

* * *

**9:15pm**  
The group were all watching TV when it was brought to Jonny's attention that he was getting extremely numb legs because Jac was still curled up on top of him under the blanket.  
"Jac, can you just... Oh you soppy cow." He whispered as he realised that she was fast asleep. She had her head on his chest but Jonny just thought she was still watching the TV, apparently not! Everyone heard Jonny so they glanced over to see Jac hugging her 34 week bump with her eyes closed and her head tucked under Jonny's chin. "How exactly am I supposed to get her to bed?" Jonny whispered.  
"Wake her up?" Zosia suggested bluntly.  
"Well if you do, I'd rather not be in the same room." Mr T joked quietly.  
"Can't you carry her?" Mo queried.  
"She's too heavy." Jonny admitted.  
"Just wake her-" Mo began but she accidentally leant on the TV remote and turned it over onto a hardcore rock channel. As the sound of heavy metal hit Jac's ears, she suddenly woke up and then flushed red once she realised what she had just done on Jonny's lap.

"Right, let's get you to bed." Jonny said quickly as he helped her up, wrapped the blanket around her and guided her to their bedroom.  
"What just happened?" Guy queried.  
"Dunno." Mo replied, but she did know; she had seen the small wet patch on Jonny's jeans as he had rushed out of the room.

Jonny closed the bedroom door after him and watched as Jac rushed to the wardrobe to get clean underwear and pyjama bottoms. She was avoiding eye contact completely.  
"I um... I'm sorry." Jac muttered as she grabbed some shorts and then headed for the ensuite.  
"Jac, it doesn't matter." Jonny said but it was too late, Jac shut the bathroom door. He sighed before he stripped down to his boxers and slid under the duvet of the double bed. Jac took a good five minutes in the bathroom, presumably trying to come up with an excuse or possibly a way to escape and get back to Holby, before she timidly came out and placed the slightly wet trousers in a carrier bag. "Come and get into bed, I'll put them in the wash in the morning." Jonny said softly.

Reluctantly, Jac got into bed but she stayed on her side of the mattress as much as possible and laid on her side facing away from Jonny.  
"I'm guessing from your reaction, that that was the first time you've leaked." Jonny concluded softly. "Hey, don't worry. Your bladder is under a lot of pressure at the moment and it was only a wee accident." He said comfortingly. "See what I did there? 'Wee' accident?" Jonny smiled. Jac obviously didn't find it funny so she just pulled the duvet up to her chin and closed her eyes. "Right, I know you're embarrassed, but tomorrow morning, we start again, and it never happened okay?" Jonny said softly as he turned the bedside lamp off.  
"Thanks." Jac said sleepily.  
"No worries." Jonny smiled. He shuffled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her bump. Within five minutes, Jac had fallen asleep again, but Jonny wanted to stay awake for a while to see if what Jac said was true about their daughter kicking in the night. And it was true, because he felt her movements. They weren't strong kicks like during the day, but it was gentle movements under Jac's skin as though she was squirming about in the amniotic fluid and trying to swim.

* * *

Zosia and Guy had gone to bed so it was just Mo and Mr T sitting on the sofa in front of the TV.  
"How about tomorrow night, me and you go for a meal along the seafront?" Mr T suggested quietly.  
"Yeah sure, as long as there's drinks too." Mo smiled.  
"And then we can see if there's any arcades." He added.  
"Ooh, I love the 2p machines!" Mo squealed. "My mum used to give me and Adele some money whenever we went on holiday and I'd make it last forever on them. And I always ended up with god knows how many key rings." She explained.  
"No, I'm the best at claw machines." Mr T said smugly. "I won an iPod out of one of those once. Admittedly, it was an iPod shuffle but it was still better than nothing."

* * *

"If you snore, you're sleeping on the sofa for the rest of the trip." Zosia stated.  
"Well that's not gonna happen, and by the way, I am a snorer." He stated.  
"Dad, I'm a light sleeper I can't sleep in the same room as someone who snores." Zosia whined.  
"Well then stick your headphones in a listen to some music." Guy suggested as he climbed into bed. "Besides, you slept fine on the train last night." He added.  
"That's because I did overtime on Saturday and didn't get home till 11pm, and I'd been working really hard during the week to get my essays done." She stated.  
"Right well, I'll try my best not to snore." He said sarcastically as he rolled onto his side under the single bed duvet. Zosia rolled her eyes before she turned off the light, slipped into her single bed and tried desperately to get to sleep before her father.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	6. Lectures and Minions

**The Next Day, Tuesday 3rd December**

Jac and Jonny's alarm went off at 7am in order for them to get ready for the cardiothoracic lecture for which they would be leaving in a taxi, with Zosia, at 8am. It was only Jac and Zosia that were required to go but Jonny volunteered to go too because he didn't think Jac could spend time with Zosia without snapping at her or having an emotional breakdown.  
"Hey," Jonny croaked, "you're 35 weeks gone today aren't you?" He smiled.  
"Mm." Jac mumbled as she slid out of bed. "Oi, I'm going for a shower first." Jac stated as she stopped Jonny at the ensuite door and entered herself.  
"Correction, _we're_ having a shower first." Jonny said smugly as he followed Jac and then closed the door behind him.  
"Can you at least let me have a wee first?" Jac moaned.  
"I'm not stopping you." Jonny smirked.  
"Wait outside." Jac ordered. Jonny obeyed and waited outside, but mere seconds after he heard the toilet flush, he opened the bathroom door and joined his partner again.

* * *

**7:05am**  
Guy awoke to shuffling besides him and he looked to see Zosia in a pair of leggings, a tshirt and trainers with her hair tied up and she was sorting through her wardrobe. Her cheeks were slightly red and her breathing was a little fast.  
"Where're you going?" He asked as he stretched his dormant limbs out.  
"For a shower, I've just been for a run." Zosia replied.  
"You've got a lecture this morning haven't you?"  
"Yep. We've got a taxi booked for 8." Zosia stated.  
"Well if I go back to sleep again, see you later." He grumbled before he turned over and pulled the pillow over his head. Zosia smirked before she grabbed her clean set of clothes, toiletries and headed for the main bathroom of the lodge.

* * *

**8:45am**  
Jac, Jonny, and Zosia arrived in a hall ready for the lecture quite early because they didn't know how long the taxi would take. They were the only ones in the hall for a while until they were joined by a heavily pregnant woman at the other side of the hall, and she appeared to be one of the staff at the university.  
"Ugh, she'd better not come over here and start talking about babies." Jac whispered.  
"She looks like she's about to drop." Jonny stated worriedly.  
"No she- oh crap." Jac moaned as they heard the gushing of water onto the floor. The three rushed over to the woman, and as they got closer they realised that she looked distressed, hot and sweaty.  
"What's your name sweetheart?" Jonny asked.  
"Maddie." She replied.  
"Right, let's just get you on the floor for now okay, hopefully it'll slow baby down." Jonny stated as he lowered the woman onto the floor with her legs out in front of her and closed because she had a skirt on.  
"Aahahaaa!" She moaned as she clutched her bump.  
"Okay, how far gone are you?" Zosia asked as she knelt besides them.  
"38 weeks." Maddie replied as Jac called an ambulance. "Ow, it's coming now!" She announced.  
"Yeah, we know just-"  
"No, I mean now, she's coming now!" The woman shouted.  
"Right, can I have a look just to check then?" Jonny asked.  
"I'd rather a female." She stated before she took deep breaths which then developed into panting.  
"Zosia." Jonny nodded.  
"Oh... Right, um." Zosia said as she moved into a better position whilst the woman pulled down her wet underwear and spread her legs slightly. "She's crowning." Zosia stated worriedly. Zosia had never delivered a baby, but she knew a baby's head when she saw one.  
"What?" Jac demanded.  
"It's my fourth, it's bound to be quick." The woman reasoned before taking more deep breaths.

"Okay, stay calm. Jac how long is the ambulance gonna be?" Jonny queried.  
"About five minutes." Jac stated as she put her phone back in her pocket.  
"Jac, you take over." Zosia ordered to the woman who was still standing rather than getting on the floor because of her aching back.  
"Why?"  
"Because I've never delivered a baby before." Zosia stated.  
"Okay, fine." Jac huffed before she got onto her knees by the woman's legs. "Jesus Christ, that looks painful." Jac stated as she grimaced that she would be going through that soon.  
"Tell me about it!" Maddie moaned.  
"Right sorry, just push on the next contraction okay. Zosia, go and get a clean towel from the toilets." Jac ordered. She knew that there were towels in the toilets because she had visited them mere minutes ago thanks to her unborn daughter. Zosia nodded before she rushed out of the hall.  
"Aaahh!" She screamed.  
"Feel free to crush my hand." Jonny said as he offered his hand which was quickly taken and then squeezed as tightly as possible.  
"Right, the head's out." Jac stated as she supported the baby's head, waiting for the rest of the baby. "One or two more contractions and you'll have your baby." Jac said encouragingly. "Do you know what the gender is?" She asked to make conversation. It was difficult for Jac to support the head because she was leaning over her own bump, giving her a terrible back ache.  
"No, we wanted it to be a surprise." Maddie replied through the deep breaths. "Sorry." She apologised as she released Jonny's hand which was white where the blood flow had been restricted.

"Don't worry, this is a practice run for our baby." Jonny smiled as he nodded to Jac.  
"You two are together?" She queried.  
"Unfortunately, yes." Jac joked as Zosia returned and handed two white towels to Jac. "Thanks. Right, Maddie I'm just going to slip this towel underneath you, can you just lift your pelvis up please?" Jac asked. She held the towel in one hand and the babies head in the other whilst she slid the blanket under the woman and laid it out to create a little comfort, but mainly to protect the floor, and to reduce the risk of infection to the baby.

* * *

Guy had gotten ready and had a shower in his own time when he pondered into the kitchen to grab an apple for breakfast. He noticed a recipe card for vegan lasagne on the side and assumed that Zosia was going to cook that for the pair of them later, so he decided to save her the work and get cracking. Being vegan wasn't particularly difficult for him, he -unlike many others- didn't have to sacrifice many types of alcohol which were filtered using animal products because he had already done so, and he enjoyed the new contrast in his diet, however, he certainly missed the meat and other animal products from his diet, especially eggs and bacon. Slowly, he got out the ingredients required for the recipe, and began to prepare the dish.

* * *

"Keep going... Keep going, you're doing really well... Well done!" Jac exclaimed sarcastically as she received the baby into her arms, wrapped it into a towel and rubbed it's chest a little. It soon let out an ear piercing wail so Jac handed the messy bundle over to the mother. "You've got a baby boy." Jac smiled as she laid it on Maddie's chest.

The mother let a few tears of joy roll down her cheeks as she cuddled the baby and ensured the umbilical chord didn't get tangled.  
"Perfect timing, as ever." Jonny said sarcastically as the paramedics ran over to them. Everyone arriving for the cardiothoracic lecture had been diverted to another hall so they hadn't been disrupted and it had gone pretty smoothly.  
"We'll take it from here." One of the paramedics stated. Jac dried her hands on the spare towel and then Jonny gave her a hand up onto her feet.  
"Ah." Jac groaned quietly.  
"Is it your back?" Jonny queried.  
"Yeah but, it's fine now." Jac said as she rubbed her aching spine with her hand. "Although, you don't look fine." Jac concluded after looking at the very pale Zosia.

"I'm so glad I didn't go into obstetrics." Zosia joked shakily as she tried to calm down. She had barely done anything, and she hadn't seen anything since she had seen that the woman was crowing because Jac had taken over. But it was still enough to scar her for life.  
"Do I look like _I_ ever did obstetrics?" Jac retorted. "All doctors end up delivering babies at some point or another." She stated which certainly didn't put the F1 at ease.  
"Right, it's nearly half past, shall we get going to the lecture?" Jonny suggested.  
"Just another day in Aberdeen." Jac sighed before she waddled out of the hall followed by her partner and her F1.

* * *

Zosia arrived back at the lodge alone because Jac and Jonny had gone to the shop to get a few bits in for dinner. She smelt something familiar so she followed her nose until she found herself watching her father in the kitchen dancing to 'Get lucky' using the t-towel as a prop to his dancing.  
"Please stop." She laughed. Guy turned around and was mortified.  
"How long have you been there?" He queried awkwardly as he hung the t-towel on the back of the chair at the breakfast bar.  
"Long enough." Zosia huffed. "What're you cooking?"  
"Vegan lasagne, the recipe you left on the side." He replied happily.  
"Surprisingly, it smells good." She smirked.  
"Oi, never doubt my cooking skills, or it might just come back to haunt you." He joked. "How was the lecture?"  
"Pretty good, although the introduction was a little messy." She smirked.  
"What?" He queried. As far as he knew, there wasn't to be any theatre involved in the conference at all.  
"Someone projectile vomited in the lecture hall just as we entered, apparently, norovirus was going around the university." Zosia grimaced.  
"Lovely." Guy said sarcastically.

"And a woman went into labour when we got there early." She added. "I nearly fainted, Jac had to deliver it."  
"You nearly fainted?" He laughed.  
"Have you even seen a woman crowning?" She protested.  
"Yes actually, your mother when she was in labour with you." Guy stated smugly.  
"What, you delivered me?"  
"And cut the umbilical chord," he nodded. "Mama wanted a home birth." He stated.

* * *

Jonny walked into tescos with a basket in his hand and her pregnant partner in tow. She appeared to be slowing down day by day and she certainly wasn't getting any better at pretending she was perfectly capable of walking several steps with out getting out of breath. Jac just followed Jonny until he stopped by the feminine products.  
"Do you want to wear incontinence pads?" He suggested after the event of the previous night. "Just in case."  
"I'm not wearing a nappy." Jac stated sternly even though this was an awkward subject for her.  
"Well how about panty liners? You'll barely even know it's there." He suggested.  
"How do you know?" Jac protested.  
"Because until I was 15, I grew up in a house with three hormonal sisters, one of which I shared a room with. And after that, I went to a care home where there was pretty much no privacy so I learnt quite a lot about what females go through in puberty." Jonny grimaced at some of the memories.  
"I know what you mean about no privacy." Jac joked halfheartedly. "Care homes were like nightmares. No locks on doors, everyone going through your stuff, taking what little you had left."  
"And that's why we're perfect for each other." Jonny smiled. "We understand what we've been through." He smiled. "And stop changing the subject, chose something." He ordered as he nodded to the aisle filled with products for the female market. Jac hesitated at the thought that she didn't have complete control of her bladder so Jonny decided to bully her a little to hurry her up. "There's ones with wings, scented or unscented, individually wrapped or just flat-" He said in a patronising tone.

"You are so annoying." Jac moaned as she grabbed a box of flat scented pantyliners without wings and dumped them in the basket before she walked off towards the chocolate aisle. There was 24 in a box, but seeing as they were there for two weeks and he knew now petulant she would be about coming shopping again, Jonny picked up a second box for her before he followed her so she could get all of her sweet cravings into the basket.

* * *

Mo and Mr T were sat at a table for two in a pizza express restaurant on the seafront enjoying each other's company. Mo had a glass of red wine and Mr T had a pint, enjoying scintillating conversation about each other whilst they watched through the clear window, the waves gently crashing on the beach as the sun went down.  
"Okay... what's the worst thing you've ever had to deal with in patients? Like what's the most disgusting thing you've ever had to do?" Mo queried.  
"Um... Oh, I couldn't forget, there was a women who gave birth when she had the norovirus, and a torn placenta and she hadn't lost her show. There was blood, discharge, vomit and diarrhoea everywhere. Especially when she had to push, the poor woman was mortified." Mr T laughed at the memory but Mo grimaced at the thought.  
"Nice." She said sarcastically before taking a sip of the red wine that only disgusted her more as she imagined it as blood.  
"What about you? Worst thing?" He queried.  
"Probably Jac Naylor with morning sickness when she couldn't make the toilets and she was in her office with me, and nothing but a cage bin with holes in." Mo smirked. "But as in patients, probably some of the drunks. Ooh no, I lie, there was a patient on Darwin with projectile vomiting who refused to stay in bed. He was in his 60s with his gown undone at the back. There's nothing worse than a saggy, wrinkly arse and vomit." Mo stated and Mr T chuckled.

"So, have you got any hobbies? Aside from shoving your hand up women's vaginas?" Mo asked jokily.  
"Ooh, let's see. Cutting women's abdomens open is a daily chore, but my all time favourite, is definitely inserting my gloved hand-"  
"Woah, taking this too far." Mo stated. "What're your actual hobbies?"  
"Um, I'm rather good at knitting," he smiled, "though I don't do it on a regular basis, I like reading, going out for walks, going to the pub with my mates, oh and I do like a bit of Wii fit plus." He smirked. "I am an expert at karate on there."  
"Nah, it's all about the marching band." Mo joked and they both laughed a little.  
"So what about your hobbies?"

"Aside from ripping the organs out of one body and shoving them in someone else?" She joked, "definitely going to the pub too. Um, guitar hero, I like to think I'm an expert at playing guitar, although there is actually only five buttons, and I usually play on easy mode so I only use three of them." Mo admitted. "I like looking after kids, I do it all the time for my family, though there is only so much I can take of my nephew George. I could swing for him sometimes." She stated and Mr T smirked. "It's not funny!" She protested.  
"Alright, what's the worst thing he's done?" Mr T asked.  
"Taken a condom out of my bedside draw and used it as a balloon, and then told his mother all about it." Mo stated.  
"Ooh, I bet she loved that." Mr T smirked.  
"Mm, most of my family are hard core Christians so they're all about no premarital sex. She shouted at me because she thought I _gave_ him the condom." Mo stated.  
"I've gotta be honest Mo, I wouldn't be surprised if you did." Mr T said cheekily.  
"He's 10 years old." Mo stated.  
"Oh..."

* * *

"C'mon, I did pretty good didn't i?" Guy smirked as he and his daughter indulged in the delicious vegan lasagne.  
"Considering all you had to do was follow a recipe, I hardly see how that's something to be proud of." Zosia stated smugly before she put some more in her mouth.  
"Famous chefs follow recipes and they get paid millions." Guy argued.  
"Mm, but they're usually their own recipes and they're much more complicated than a simple lasagne." Zosia replied.  
"Right, I'll remember that next time, I won't cook at all." Guy said as he folded his arms across his chest.  
"Is that a promise?" Zosia joked and Guy hit her over the head with a soft pillow from the sofa.

* * *

After having their meal together, Mo and Mr T walked along the seafront in thick clothes with coats etc because the temperature was perishing, until they reached an arcade which thankfully, for mo, had 2p machines in. Mr T changed up some money into 2ps for Mo and watched her go on and on and on, with the seemingly never ending pot of money because she kept on winning more coins.  
"Right, I'm just gonna go and change a note up okay?"  
"Yeah sure." Mo replied as she focused on the task at hand. Mo carried on for a good ten minutes until she finally ran out of coins, and as she turned around, she was met with a massive yellow minion plush toy from despicable me. "Oh my god!" She squealed as Mr T handed it over.  
"Yeah, I thought you'd like it." He smirked.  
"But no one ever wins at claw machines." Mo stated.  
"You've just got to have the right skill." Mr T said smugly.  
"It's a little bit smaller but it'll still be useful." Mo smiled as she got out a key ring bottle opener for Mr T.  
"Brilliant." Mr T smiled as he took out the lodge key and hooked them together.

* * *

**10pm**  
Jac and Jonny had just gotten into bed when Jonny turned and began passionately kissing her. Within minutes, he was on top of her, his upper body arched over her bump and Jac could feel a bulge in his boxers, rubbing against her crotch that she couldn't ignore- no matter how good it felt or how much she wanted it.  
"Jonny stop." Jac ordered as she pulled away.  
"What? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly as he caught his breath back. "Sorry, no I didn't mean it like that, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to." Jonny apologised softly.  
"No, it's not that I don't _want_ to... I can't." Jac stated.  
"Why not? Jac don't be so self conscious, I love you for you not your amazing body which is nothing to be ashamed of." He stated.  
"No, it's not that." Jac replied quietly as she turned her head of the side on her pillow whilst Jonny was still hovering above her.  
"Well what is it then?" He asked.  
"You know why." Jac stated quietly, she didn't want to have to explain it because she thought it was her fault.  
"Well you'll have to remind me." He smirked.  
"When you found out... About her, and I thought it was over... The bleeding... Jonny I can't." Jac explained panicky.

"Hey, sshsshshh." He whispered as he placed his hands either side of her head and rested his thumbs on her cheeks to make sure she didn't turn away again. "I should've known that, don't worry." He whispered as he rolled to the side of her and wrapped his arms around her. They both knew that when bleeding occurred during pregnancy, the obstetrician can sometimes recommend that, to reduce any further risks, sex should be avoided, and Mr T had unfortunately said that to Jac- but only for the health of her and her baby.  
"I can still do this though." She forced a smile as she slipped her hand into Jonny's boxers where the bulge was still present. She teased him with her warm, soft hand, whilst he slipped his hand into her pyjama shorts and underwear, ignored the feel of the dry pantyliner, and did the same to her, however for the sake of their baby, he didn't actually put his fingers inside of her.  
"Tell me when you want me to stop." Jonny whispered as he resisted groaning from the pleasure Jac was giving him.  
"Never." Jac whispered sexily as she planted her lips on his.

**Thanks for reading, I'm not 100% sure on this chapter but hey ho, it can't be too bad (I hope). Please review x**


	7. Norovirus

**A/N I know this chapter is a bit medically incorrect with the pill bit but just pretend it isn't please :) By the way, this chapter is mainly Zosia/Guy.**

* * *

**The Next Day  
Wednesday 4th December, 6am**  
Guy awoke to the horrible sound of someone retching, and after seeing across the dimly lit room, that his daughter wasn't there, he groaned.  
"Oh no." He whispered as he jumped out of bed and went across the hall to the main bathroom of the lodge -the only bathroom in the lodge aside from Jac and Jonny's ensuite- where he found the door wide open and his daughter projectile vomiting into the toilet bowl whilst on her knees. "Let it out, it's okay." He said softly as he rubbed her tensed back. After a little more, Zosia collapsed back onto her knees and caught her breath back. "Is there any chance you could be pregnant?" He asked seriously.  
"It's not morning sickness, I'm ill." Zosia stated as she used the sink besides her to help her back onto her feet.

"Did you say the norovirus was going round the university yesterday?" Guy queried and Zosia nodded. Brilliant, he thought sarcastically. "C'mon, let's get you back to bed." He ordered as he guided her back into the bedroom. Once she was safely tucked in bed and hugging her stomach thanks to abdominal cramps, he got a bit of paper and wrote on it in a large bold letters: **'DO NOT USE'**. He attached it to the bathroom door in the hope that if no one used that bathroom, it wouldn't spread. Instead, everyone would have to use Jac and Jonny's ensuite bathroom.

* * *

**7am**  
Jac woke up -as usual- with a strong urge to use the toilet. She kept her legs squeezed together whilst she rolled out of the bed, removing herself from Jonny's arms, and found that the bathroom door was shut and the shower was running. Jonny was still in bed so that meant that someone else was using their ensuite where Jac had her pantyliners clearly on view on the top of the toilet cistern. By the power of deduction, she knew that the only person confident enough to use the bathroom without asking would be the Darwinian registrar.  
"Mo, get out now." Jac ordered as she banged on the door. Not only was her 35 week bump placing extraordinary pressure on her already full bladder, but her unborn daughter apparently wasn't happy about being disturbed by her mother's movements so early in the morning so she was fidgeting about.  
"I'm nearly done." Mo shouted back.  
"Why the hell are you in there anyway?" Jac demanded.  
"Zosia's ill, we can't use the other bathroom." Mo replied as she stepped out of the shower.

Jac fidgeted on the spot as she waited for Mo, hoping she wouldn't leak when finally the registrar exited the ensuite wrapped in a towel with her pyjamas in her spare hand.  
"Listen, I moved your pantyliners because Guy was gonna come in here next okay? I put them in the cupboard under the sink." Mo explained quietly before she left the bedroom to go and get changed. Jac blushed before she went into the bathroom so she could relieve herself. A few minutes later, when she came out, Guy had just entered the bedroom with a toiletry bag in one hand and a towel in the other.  
"Listen I was going to explain, Zosia's got the norovirus so I'm afraid unless you want the rest of us to get ill, we need to share your bathroom." Guy said solemnly.  
"Whatever, I'm going back to bed." Jac muttered before she waddled back over to the double bed and got cozy with Jonny once again.

* * *

**8:30am**  
Guy was reading a magazine in bed whilst he tried to ignore that he daughter was in agony from stomach cramps because there wasn't much he could do to help her. She was tossing and turning in her bed, trying to get comfortable but no matter how hard she tried, nothing seemed to relieve them but she wouldn't take painkillers because she was a vegan and didn't like to take them unless it was absolutely necessary. For the umpteenth time, she leapt up and ran to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth.

He swiftly followed, only this time when he arrived to hold her hair back, he noticed a bright red stain on the back of her white pyjama shorts. Nevertheless, his attention then went straight back to his vomiting daughter so he grabbed her hair and held it behind her shoulders- she hadn't tied it up so that she could get comfortable in bed. He waited until she had finished projectile vomiting and she collapsed back onto her knees to catch her breath back when he approached the subject carefully.

"I think I know why you're in so much discomfort." He said softly. "You're on your period." He stated quietly and Zosia groaned before she hung her head in her hands after she'd seen the stain between her legs. "Look, why don't I get you a clean set of clothes and you jump in the shower eh?" Guy suggested as he helped Zosia to her feet again.  
"Okay, thanks." She smiled embarrassingly.  
"I'm gonna pop to the shops and get some bits for you, anything you want?"  
"A cure." Zosia joked halfheartedly.  
"I'm sure you'll feel better if you take some painkillers Zosia. Surely your health is more important than your beliefs." Guy pleaded. She had refused painkillers because they were tested on animals which she truly believed was wrong and unethical. "Hang on, you take the pill, surely that's been tested on animals." He queried.  
"It has, but I _have_ to take the pill, I can live without painkillers." Zosia explained as she rubbed her own stomach to relieve the cramps.  
"And why do you _have_ to take the pill?" Guy smirked.  
"Because if I don't take it, I get really heavy periods and they hurt like hell. Happy?" Zosia snapped.  
"And that's not heavy?" He joked as he looked at her red stained shorts. "Plus, I'd say you're in hell with pain too." He added.  
"Sorry but I puked up the pill today." She snapped. "Just leave me alone."  
"Right well, I'll just put your clothes inside the door in a minute." Guy said awkwardly before he left Zosia to it.

* * *

**8:45am**  
Guy poked his head around Mo and Mr T's bedroom door to see that they were just pulling their coats on.  
"Um, I'm heading up to tescos and I was wondering if you want anything while I'm there." Guy stated.  
"We're just about to head up there actually, we can get what you need so you can stay here with Zosia if you want." Mo replied.  
"Oh, yeah that'd be great thanks. Here, take this um, everything's pretty self explanatory but for the TENS machine, just get a £20 or £30 one." Guy explained as he handed Mo a small shopping list accompanied by two, £20 notes.  
"Is Zosia alright?" Mr T asked worriedly.  
"Yeah she's just gotten ill at the wrong time of month if you get what I mean." Guy explained.  
"Right well, don't worry, we won't be long." Mo replied to break the silence that had fallen upon them. Guy then headed back to see if Zosia was out of the shower yet so Mo and Mr T got going on their way to the supermarket.

* * *

"You okay?" Jonny asked softly as he entered the bedroom where Jac was lying in bed. "Because you said you were having a lie in but every time I've checked on you, you've been wide awake." He explained as he went and squatted besides her bedside. She was lying flat on her back, staring up on the ceiling- a position that only emphasised her massive bump.  
"My back's just playing up." Jac admitted quietly.  
"Well then, I suppose I'd better give you a massage then." Jonny smirked as he walked around the bed, and then got under the covers. He carefully made Jac sit up, slipped behind her and straddled his legs either side of her, before he placed his hands on her hips and rubbed his thumbs in a circular motion towards her spine.  
"Bit lower. More to the right... Yeah there." Jac instructed as she closed her eyes. He massaged her back for a good ten minutes before he proceeded to her shoulders and neck, melting the stress away from her aching muscles within minutes was a pleasurable relief to her, and her soft moans told Jonny that, without words.

"Now then, why don't we watch a movie on your iPad, and I'll go and make us some lunch and a few snacks?" Jonny suggested. "Then we can stay in bed together."  
"And be disturbed every ten minutes to someone going to the toilet. Real romantic." Jac said sarcastically.  
"I never said it was a romantic gesture, merely a kind act to ensure the mother of my child is comfortable and well fed." Jonny explained smugly as he carefully slipped out from behind Jac and helped her to sit up and lean against the headboard. He then headed to the kitchen to make them some lunch.

* * *

Mo and Mr T were walking around tescos pushing a small trolley which had three piles of items in it. One consisted of an Indian ready meal for two, two large bottles of caffeine free coke, a large naan bread, a box of strawberries and a small pot of cream as requested by Jonny for him and his partner. Another contained a card, the TENS machine, ginger tablets, blackberry leaf tea bags, bottles of water, crackers and digestive biscuits for Zosia and Guy. And the third for herself and Mr T, contained a few cheap DVDs to watch in the living room, a box of popcorn, more bottles of beer and some diced chicken for them to make fajitas that evening.

They had just joined the end of a rather long queue for a till, when they both noticed that on the end of the aisle behind them, was a range of sexual items from condoms to lubricants to toys. Mr T glanced at Mo to see what her reaction was when she just launched forward and picked up two boxes of condoms.  
"What? They're on offer." Mo stated and Mr T just smirked. "Fine, I'll put them back then." Mo said as she took the boxes out of the trolley.  
"No, nope." He said quickly and pushed the boxes out of Mo's hand back into the trolley. "We wouldn't want to miss out on a good offer would we?" He joked.

* * *

Guy had just ran after Zosia to see if she was okay when he had to stop at the door because it wasn't vomiting that time. He waited outside, hearing the agony she was in as she almost began sobbing. It was a good ten minutes before she had cleaned herself back up and opened the door so Guy escorted her back to bed, only to find a carrier bag on Guy's bed. After settling Zosia back down again, he unpacked the bag containing the TENS machine, a small bottle of ginger tablets, blackberry leaf tea bags, a pack of bottles of water, a box of crackers, a pack of digestives and a sealed card.  
"You've got a little something." Guy whispered as he handed Zosia the card. She opened the envelope to reveal a you to me get well soon card.

_'Zosia, hope you feel better soon, Derwood Thompson :)'_

_'F1, if you make me ill, you'll live to regret it. I suppose it'd be polite to say get well soon, from Jac Naylor.'_

_'To Zosia, I wish you a speedy recovery and ignore what Jac wrote, if you get her ill I'll be congratulating you :) Mo x'_

_'To Zosia, ignore what Mo wrote -I'd rather you didn't get Jac ill- though it'd be funny if Mo got ill ;) I hope you're feeling a lot better soon, Jonny x'_

Zosia smiled to herself before she placed the card on her bedside table.  
"Erm just before you curl up again, try this." Guy said as he picked up the TENS machine box and knelt down besides her. "I thought if you won't take painkillers, this might help. Ever tried it?" He queried as he unpacked the handheld TENS machine.  
"No, it won't work." Zosia stated bluntly.  
"Well at least try it." Guy ordered as he got out the small device and four electrodes. Reluctantly, Zosia took them from her father, one at a time and placed two on her lower abdomen and two on her lower back under her shirt. He set the machine to the right settings according to the instructions, and hoped that it would soon take effect. "I'll just tuck it into your pocket incase you need to get up okay." He said softly as he tucked the small handheld machine into her pyjama short pocket.

* * *

Later on in the day, Zosia was resting in bed, because annoyingly, the TENS machine had allowed her to fall asleep for around thirty minutes at a time before another event happened. Guy was keeping himself occupied in their shared bedroom in case she needed anything. Jac, Jonny and Mo were watching TV whilst Mr T was at a conference.  
"I'm just gonna go to the toilet." Jac announced quietly before she heaved herself up off of the sofa and waddled towards her bedroom. Just as she walked past the front door, it opened and Mr T came in, with his pink shirt and it was splattered in bright red blood.

"Woah!" Guy groaned as the heavily pregnant Jac, collapsed and fell backwards into his arms- he had only gotten up to get a drink from the kitchen. Quickly, Mr T grabbed Jac's legs, and they carried she over and laid her down on the sofa.  
"What the hell happened to you?" Jonny shrieked at Mr T as he held Jac's hand tightly.  
"Well they were doing a demonstration using fake blood and they needed a volunteer." Mr T stated awkwardly after gesturing the blood stained shirt. "I'd better go change before she wakes up." He added before leaving the room.

"She's coming round." Guy stated after noticing a slight movement under her eyelids. Jonny squeezed Jac's hand a little tighter as he knelt besides her and he knew she was alright, she just needed a few moments to wake herself up properly.  
"Why don't we get you into bed so you can have a lie down and I'll put dinner on?" Jonny suggested softly.  
"What... Mr T, is he alright? He was bleeding-" Jac quickly sat up as she began to panic but Jonny restrained her.  
"It wasn't real blood, it was fake Jac." Jonny stated firmly. "C'mon, nice and gently." He whispered as he helped Jac up off of the sofa and the pair then headed for their bedroom.

* * *

Moments later, Guy headed back to Zosia leaving Mo alone on the sofa when Mr T returned in a jumper and jeans.  
"Is Jac alright?" He asked concernedly as he sat down next to Mo.  
"Yeah. She thought it was your blood. She even asked if you were okay." Mo smirked.  
"Jac Naylor showing concern? What has the world come to?" He joked.  
"Mm. I think we'll leave the pool tournament for now." Mo stated.  
"Definitely."

* * *

Zosia collapsed against the bath in the bathroom after projectile vomiting into the toilet because it had taken her breath away from her. The sheer force of the bile exiting her body had racked her ribcage and she felt like she had been battered and bruised in a fight.  
"You finished?" Guy queried as he leant in the doorway.  
"I don't have the energy." Zosia laughed halfheartedly as she hung her head and rested it on her knees. "I literally don't have the energy but anything I eat doesn't have time to be absorbed, it just comes either up or out." She moaned.  
"Zosia, you've been I'll for over 12 hours now, you're probably more than half way there now." Guy stated softly. "Why don't I make you up some of that blackberry leaf tea?" He suggested. "I think it's a natural medication for diarrhoea."

"S'worth a try." Zosia sighed as she used her fathers shoulders to help herself back onto her feet before she padded back to her bed.

* * *

Jonny had just sat down besides Jac on their bed with their Indian ready meal for two laid out in between them. There was two mild curry dishes -that weren't hot at all so they wouldn't aggravate Jac's heartburn-, a large pilau rice, a large naan bread, saag aloo, and samosas. They each had a plate to help themselves and Jac was piling on the food.

"Are you really gonna eat all of that to yourself?" Jonny remarked. He glanced from her plate to her face to see complete and utter confusion. Her face seemed to change from embarrassment, to upset, to fuming.  
"Get out." She muttered without even looking at him. How dare he question her diet? Did he not realise that that comment made Jac feel even worse about herself and that was pretty bad considering she was already extremely self conscious of her ever expanding waistline. How many pounds were due to the baby, and how many were due to her eating habits acquired in the last few months? She did not know.  
"What?" Jonny queried.  
"I said get out! And take all of this with you." She ordered as she dumped her plate on top of his. "You can sleep on the sofa tonight." She stated as she stacked the few dishes and put them on top of the plates all in Jonny's arms.  
"What?" He repeated.  
"I mean it Jonny, go." She ordered. Quickly, Jonny stood up and carefully carried all of the food away from her and into the kitchen. After taking a few deep breaths, he grabbed a beer out of the fridge -despite his pact not to drink because Jac was unable to do so- opened it, and took a swig. He then went and joined Mo and Mr t on the sofa.

"What did you do?" Mo asked bluntly.  
"Who said I did anything?" Jonny protested.  
"Well considering Jac just sent you out, food an' all, I'm guessing you made a comment about her weight." Mo concluded after hearing the red head's tantrum.  
"I just said she's got a lot on her plate." Jonny stated and Mo face planted whilst Mr T shook his head. "What?" He shrieked.  
"And now you've made her throw a strop, and she hasn't got any food. Well done Jonny." Mo said sarcastically.  
"It's not my fault, it's her bloody hormones." Jonny stated.  
"Yeah well the whole thing could've been avoided by your big gob." Mo stated.

* * *

"Listen, when I go to the bathroom from now on, just stay here dad. Get some rest." Zosia said as she tried to settle down into bed whilst her father changed into his pyjama shorts and tshirt. Zosia had her bedside lamp on because it was likely that she'd need to get up in a rush in the near future and she didn't want the darkness to prevent her from making it to the bathroom.  
"Zosia, I don't mind." Guy stated.  
"Well I do. Just go to sleep, I'll wake you up if I need you." Zosia ordered as she pulled the duvet up to her chin now that she was getting the chills.  
"Okay then. But last call, anything you want before I get into bed?" He queried as he pulled his duvet back.

"Would you mind finding a bucket? Just in case?" She asked awkwardly.  
"Yeah sure." He smiled. He left the room and found a bucket in a utility closet, and then placed it besides her bed before he got into bed himself. "Night, night Zosia." He smiled.  
"Night dad." She replied.

* * *

Jac laid in bed on her side under the duvet regretting her earlier actions. Why did she snap at Jonny? He obviously didn't intend it upset her, he was just making conversation but apparently, her hormones didn't appreciate it. And now thanks to her hormones, she was absolutely starving. She hadn't eaten since lunch time and she could eat an entire horse; that's how hungry she was. She had considered several times, sneaking into the kitchen to get something, but then she would only feel stupid if Jonny was there. Once again, she turned onto her other side in an attempt to get comfy which was a near-impossible task at 35 weeks pregnant.

She then heard a gentle knock at the door, followed by someone swiftly entering and closing the door behind them. She only hoped that it was someone using the bathroom, but instead she was faced with the father of her child.  
"I'm sorry, I was only joking, and I didn't mean to make you feel bad... I thought you might be hungry because you didn't have anything earlier and I don't want my girls going hungry eh?" Jonny smiled as he offered Jac a plate of two toasted waffles with Nutella on the top, slowly melting.

Jac didn't want to seem too eager so she hesitantly took the plate before she took a small bite from one waffle.  
"Does this mean I can sleep in here tonight?" Jonny questioned quietly.  
"Only if you go and get me a glass of coke." Jac replied sheepishly.  
"Of course. And I'll even throw in a foot rub for you." He smiled.  
"Ankles, not the feet." Jac stated.  
"I know." Jonny smiled before he left for the kitchen and returned with some coke for Jac. He then got comfortable at the end of the bed and pulled Jac's feet onto his lap. He knew she was ticklish on her feet, but she liked having ankle rubs because they eased the swollen ankles she was suffering from. He let her finish her evening snack before he gave her a gentle ankle massage until she fell asleep.

**Thank for reading, please review x**


	8. Pool Tournament Tactics

**The Next Day  
Thursday 5th December  
7am**  
Zosia had spent the night up and down like a yoyo sprinting to the toilet and then padding back to bed she has discovered that the worst feeling, was when she had to run to the toilet because she knew she was going to vomit, but she sometimes had to wait a few moments before she actually brought anything up.

And Jac had spent the night being woken up regularly whether is was her who needed the toilet or someone else that had used their bathroom disturbed them. She rolled onto her other side only to realise that the ache in her back hadn't subsided over night, though thankfully, it hadn't worsened.  
"You awake?" Jonny whispered.  
"No." Jac whispered back and Jonny laughed quietly.  
"Why don't we go and have a shower together before anyone else is up?" Jonny suggested.  
"I told you, I can't have intercourse." Jac stated quietly as Jonny shuffled behind her and wrapped his arms around her bump.  
"God, all you think about is sex." He laughed. "I just wanted to spend some time with my girls, and I'll even throw in a back rub." He smiled.  
"No, you just want to look at my bump, and two other things." Jac stated.  
"I don't know what you're on about." He smirked. "C'mon, if you're quick, your back won't be the only thing I rub with my soft, warm hands." He winked before he slipped out of the bed and walked -in only his boxers- into the ensuite. Jac smiled before she heaved herself out of bed and followed her partner.

* * *

A good half an hour later, Jonny exited first to find Mo leaning in the doorway of their bedroom. He only had a towel wrapped around his bottom half.  
"Bout bloody time, I'm bursting." She moaned. She quickly rushed to the bathroom but before Jonny could stop her, she got a full view of Jac's naked body as she rubbed a moisturiser, lovingly into her bump.  
"GET OUT. GET OUT NOW!" Jac ordered as she turned away and tried to cover as much as she could with her skinny arms- not that it covered much. Mo quickly turned around and stepped aside so she couldn't see anything. Jonny entered the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Jac's body to make her feel less self conscious.  
"Don't worry, it doesn't matter." He whispered into her ear before he pecked her cheek. He glanced into the bathroom mirror, expecting to see her fuming, but instead he saw Jac's traumatised face. He carefully reached across and grabbed the towel off of the radiator, and then wrapped it tightly around Jac. "And Mo still needs the toilet." He stated quietly before he guided Jac out of the bathroom, both were towel clad.

"Jac, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. But it doesn't matter, it's nothing I haven't seen before." Mo blurted out quickly.  
"It's fine, just hurry up." Jac ordered pathetically. Mo nodded before she entered their bathroom and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Zosia rolled onto her back, sighed and stared at the ceiling.  
"How're you feeling?" Guy asked which made Zosia jump.  
"Oh um, better. Still a little sensitive but, I think I'm alright now." She replied quietly.  
"In that case, I'm gonna go and make you some toast." He stated as he climbed out of bed.  
"No, I'm not hungry." Zosia stated quickly.  
"You still need to eat. You haven't eaten anything in the last 36 hours Zosia." Guy stated before leaving the room. Zosia hit her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes.

Five minutes later, he came back with two slices of toast -made with a whole grain vegan loaf and olive oil spread- on a plate with a glass of orange juice.  
"I told you I'm not hungry dad." Zosia stated firmly.  
"And I told you, you need to eat." Guy stated as he laid the plate on top of Zosia's chest and then he sat on the edge of his own bed. She merely grabbed the plate and placed it on her bedside table amongst the empty cups and bottles. "Zosia." Guy said sternly.  
"Look if you're meant to be looking after me can you at least fill my hot water bottle up?" She asked rather angrily as she turned onto her side, pulled the duvet up to her chin and then wrapped both arms around her abdomen.  
"Where is it?" Guy sighed.  
"In the wardrobe." She replied. Guy quickly located the black hot water bottle and headed to the kitchen to fill it with boiling water for her.

* * *

"I'm just gonna have a shower okay?" Mo queried as she entered Jac and Jonny's room with a towel and toiletry bag. Both couples were unaware of whether Zosia was still ill or not, but they knew she'd still be contagious so they were still avoiding the other bathroom. Jonny was sitting on the bed alone.  
"You can't, not yet anyway." Jonny sighed.  
"Why?"  
"Jac's in the bath." Jonny stated.  
"What? She's only just had a shower." Mo stated confusedly.  
"Yeah but she slipped on the wet floor in there-"  
"What?" Mo interrupted worriedly.  
"Don't worry, I caught her, she didn't actually hit the floor. But she kind of jolted her back and it's quite painful so she's having a warm bath to help with the pain." Jonny explained.  
"Poor Jac." Mo said sympathetically. "Well, can you give me a shout when she's out please?" Mo queried.  
"Yeah, sure." Jonny replied. Once Mo had gone, he got up to check on Jac. He entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. "You look so beautiful." He smiled as he knelt down beside the bath. She had her damp hair up in a bun to prevent it from getting wet again, and bubbles covered her entire body except her head and the top half of her bump which couldn't be covered; the bath wasn't deep enough.

* * *

**7pm**  
Zosia was feeling back to her usual self again with only minor aches in her limbs so everyone had decided to continue with the pool tournament again. The first match was Jac against Mo- Jac was going first so that she didn't risk getting any germs from Zosia from sharing the pool cues.

"You don't have to play tonight if you don't want to, you can go back to bed if you want." Jonny said softly and Jac glared at him. All day he had been being cautious of her after her fainting episode the day before. He had stayed with her every minute that he possibly could and he listened out for her when she went in the bathroom which she found awkward. She was sure that the only reason he had a shower with her that morning was so he could keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't turn the water up too hot.

Ignoring her partner, Jac took the first shot after winning at heads or tails against Mo. She instantly potted a striped ball so she knew that was her set of balls for the match.  
"Y'know, I don't understand why you fainted when Mr T came in covered in blood considering you've been fine in theatre recently." Jonny admitted.  
"Well I'm sorry but I thought he was seriously injured." Jac snapped.  
"Jac Naylor was worried?" Jonny joked and Mo smirked. Jac glanced up at everyone's reaction and they all seemed to be smiling too.  
"You really think I'm _that_ heartless?" Jac muttered before she dropped the pool cue on the table, moving the balls and then waddled out of the room.

"Jac, Jac stop." Jonny ordered as he chased after her which didn't take a lot of effort at her speed. He stopped her just outside of the games room where the others were, and he was sure he saw her wipe a tear away from her eye. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I promise." Jonny said sincerely.  
"I hate these flipping hormones." Jac joked halfheartedly before she suddenly gasped and clutched her bump. "You little-" Jac threatened. The foetus had just booted Jac in the ribcage. It was only one kick, but she had put all of her might into it.

"I think that's our daughter telling her mummy to calm down." Jonny smiled as he rubbed the top of Jac's bump to comfort her a little. "C'mon, I wanna watch you thrash Mo." He smiled as he held out his hand. Reluctantly, Jac took it and padded after Jonny back to the others.

Mo had set the pool table up to start once more and she gestured for Jac to begin. Again, Jac began the game, only this time she potted a coloured ball. She sheepishly moved around the table until she found the correct position, and instead of using the usual technique of using both hands to guide the cue to a ball, Jac did something different. She placed her left hand on her hip, with the cue in her right hand and stood adjacent to the table. She rested the cue on top of her bump, slowly slid it back and forth before she hit the white ball and potted a green ball.

"Now that's a new tactic." Mo said worriedly.  
"Isn't it cheating to use something that your opponent doesn't have?" Zosia queried.  
"Trust me, if I could give her the bump for an hour or two, I would." Jac retorted as she got in position to take her next go.

* * *

A little while later, just the white and black ball remained and it was Mo's shot.  
"No pressure Mo." Mr T joked.  
"Shut it." She said as she positioned herself. After taking a few moments to calculate the force she needed to hit the ball, she took the move. It seemed like forever until the white ball hit the black- the only ball that needed to be potted to win- only both balls stopped, just by a corner pocket and perfectly lined up for Jac.  
"C'mon, you can do this Jac." Jonny said encouragingly. Jac decided to take this shot properly -well, without the use of her bump at least- so she got ready, only just as she was about to take her shot, her darling daughter fidgeted in her uterus.

"What's the hold up?" Mo moaned as Jac stood there, waiting for the second attack because it was rare that she would only kick once in a short time span.  
"Just wait." Jac ordered with her hand on the top of her bump, where she would attempt to take most of the force and prevent any gasping like earlier.  
"Is it a contraction?" Jonny asked worriedly.  
"Trust me, if I was in that much pain, you'd know it." Jac stated bluntly.  
"Well why're we waiting? Or is a build up to-" Mo was interrupted as Jac grabbed her colleagues hand and placed it on the top of the bump. Thankfully, her daughter kicked as hard as she could at that moment giving the registrar all the explanation she needed. "Oh... Right, when you're ready." Mo said awkwardly as she stepped back.

"Can I go to the toilet first?" Jac asked.  
"Jac, just take the shot!" Zosia ordered. The consultant huffed before she stepped up to the table, quickly took the shot and potted the black.  
"One point to me, and I need the toilet." Jac stated as she shoved the pool cue against Jonny's chest and then waddled off to the toilet.

"Right," Mo began as she picked up the sheet which had the tournament's matches on it, "next up is Mr T vs Guy." She announced. Jonny took a while to set up the table whilst the pair put a little cue chalk on- thought Mr T was only copying Guy because in all honesty, he was useless at pool and everyone knew it.  
"May the best man win." Guy said as he shook Mr T's hand.  
"May the best man win." Mr T agreed.

"Mr T, a word. Now." Jac ordered. Everyone turned around to see Jac leaning in the door way and her eyes looked slightly red as though she had been crying, though she had only been gone less than five minutes so they didn't think she could've been into a full on sobbing mood.  
"Um, I... I'll be right back." Mr T stated as he tried to assess Jac's facial expression to determine what was wrong. He leant the cue against the table and then followed Jac out into the living room so the others wouldn't hear them.

"I should go too." Jonny stated.  
"No," Mo said as she grabbed Jonny's arm to stop him, "she would've asked if she wanted you too and guessing by her face, it's something embarrassing." Mo stated. Jonny had to agree with her so the four in the room patiently waited, each letting thoughts run through their mind as to what Jac wanted. A few minutes later, Mr T poked his head around the corner, but there was no sign of Jac.  
"Um, can Zosia and Jonny play first? I just need to... To check Jac." Mr T said awkwardly.  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Jonny asked worriedly.  
"Nothing's wrong with the baby, Jac's just got something I need to look at." Mr T stated quietly.

"Well I need to speak to her." Jonny said sternly as he pushed past the gynaecologist. Before Mr T could stop him, Jonny burst into their bedroom where he found Jac lying on the bed with a towel lying over her legs that were propped up.  
"Jonny! Get out!" Jac shouted angrily as she put her legs down, sat up and pulled a pillow across her lap.  
"What's going on?" Jonny demanded. Mr T stood in the doorway wondering whether Jac was going to tell him, but judging by her outraged face, he deduced that she wasn't.  
"Jac's just in a little bit of pain following a bowel movement and I just need to check because she doesn't think it's haemorrhoids." Mr T explained.  
"Patient confidentiality much?" Jac moaned.  
"Right, carry on." Jonny said. He shut the bedroom door, then got next to Jac on the bed and laid her back down again. Jac sighed and hit her head on the pillow whilst Mr T washed his hands in the ensuite. "You know, my friend's doctor said he had piles once, I said he must be wrong. He's a _perfect_ arsehole!" Jonny joked quietly.

Jac smirked at the ceiling whilst Jonny took her hand in his.  
"Right, you ready?" Mr T queried as he knelt on the end of the bed- it wasn't the same as a hospital bed so he had to get on the edge of the bed so he could examine Jac properly. "Okay." He said softly as he lifted the towel up a little. Jac's eyes darted nervously around the ceiling waiting for the result when she grimaced because he had to touch her to examine her. "Okay." He repeated as he got off of the bed. "It's not haemorrhoids-"  
"Told you." Jac said smugly.  
"It's an anal fissure. And I'm guessing, the cause is constipation." He concluded and Jac nodded. "Okay well, it's only a small tear, so it should heal in a week or two. But a little bleeding is perfectly normal, as long as the blood isn't coming from somewhere else okay." He explained. "If you're not sure, just let me know and I'll do my best to help. Until then, the best you can do it eat plenty of fibre in your diet, and drink lots of water."

"Right, thanks." Jonny smiled because he knew Jac was to embarrassed to speak as she put her legs down, and kept the towel in place.  
"Are you still in pain now?" Mr T asked after seeing a slight wince as she moved.  
"I can deal with it." Jac replied.  
"Well, I'd recommend just taking one paracetamol, instead of two if it's not too bad, and hopefully, you should be okay. Oh and, I'll pop into town tomorrow and get you some stool softeners; you need specific ones at this stage with a fissure. Alright, I'll leave you two to it." Mr T smiled before he left the pair.

Mr T walked out to find that the games room was empty and everyone else seemed to have gone to their bedrooms. He went over to his and Mo's where the registrar was anxiously awaiting news.  
"Is Jac alright?" Mo asked as she jumped off of the bed.  
"Yeah yeah, just a minor issue. Nothing that can't be fixed." He replied. He turned away from Mo and hung his jumper on the door hook, and when he turned around, Mo was sitting there with a condom packet in her hand. As she stood up, he greeted her, and planted his lips on hers. The kiss soon deepened and they didn't separate until he pushed her back onto the bed to undress her, and then they made love for the first time together.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	9. Spas and Swimming

**This day was rather long so I split it in to two chapters :)**

**Friday 6th December, 7:00am**

Zosia was out for an early morning run around the lake that was behind their lodge. It was a rather large lake, maybe 8km in perimeter. She was only taking a slow jog because she didn't want to push it too hard after her illness so with her headphones in and her running shoes on, she was making a fairly good pace.

* * *

Jonny had a good stretch as he woke up, but it was only when he could reach his arms out that he realised that Jac wasn't besides him. He lifted his head up and she bathroom door was open and considering it was only just 7am, he decided to go and investigate. Finally, after searching the lodge, he found Jac swimming a length in the pool. He leant in the doorway as he watched her finish the length doing breaststroke and then turn around- her face was not amused.  
"Jonny, go back to bed." Jac ordered as she swum to the side of the pool so that he couldn't see her bump- she was wearing a skimpy black bikini because she planned to be out of the pool by the time anyone else was up. She had her hair up in a tight, yet messy bun to prevent it from getting wet.  
"No, I thought I might join you." Jonny smiled.  
"Well you thought wrong." Jac stated.  
"Fine." Jonny sighed before he left her to it. Jac finished the rest of that length and was about to take a break to catch her breath back when there was a massive splash in the water behind her. "Ooh this water's nice and warm!" Jonny announced as he surfaced and then shook the water out of his hair. He had quickly pulled on a pair of swimming trunks and then bombed into the pool.  
"Jonny!" Jac laughed.

"What? I had to make an entrance didn't I?" Jonny joked. "So, is my little girl any good at swimming?" He queried as he joined Jac in the shallow end by the steps.  
"I think she falls asleep when I swim, she doesn't really move until I get out." Jac replied.  
"That'll be you rocking her to sleep." Jonny smiled as he reached forward to touch Jac's bare bump that he couldn't see in great detail through the water.  
"Stop it, you're distracting me, I'm meant to be burning calories." Jac said as she pulled away from him so he couldn't touch her bump at all.  
"How many lengths have you done?"  
"16."  
"Wow, impressive." Jonny raised his eyebrows.  
"Shut up." Jac muttered as she began another length of the small pool.  
"Yes mam." Jonny mock saluted.

* * *

Mr T rubbed his eyes before he sat up and checked the time. It was just past seven and he didn't feel very tired after they had had an early night the night before, though it was an exhausting night after what he and Mo did, both of them laid under the duvet now completely naked with their legs and arms entwined. He decided that it was probably best to go and get Jac's stool softeners sooner rather than later. He carefully slipped out of Mo's arms and began to get dressed, but a particularly creaky wardrobe door unfortunately woke Mo up.  
"Hey, what you doing?" Mo asked sleepily as she stretched under the duvet.  
"Just going to the pharmacy for Jac's- I mean, I..." Mr T trailed off awkwardly. He knew Jac wouldn't want the others knowing, but he had just began something that he couldn't not finish.  
"Jac's what?" Mo queried. The gynaecologist paused whilst considering what he could say, but he decided that if he and Mo were going to have a good relationship, the truth would be the best.  
"Stool softeners, but don't tell her I told you." Mr T replied.  
"Stool softeners?" Mo smirked before she pulled the duvet over her face and had a little giggle to herself.  
"It's not funny, she's got an anal fissure." Mr T said defensively.  
"Pft, what the hell's that?" Mo smirked as she pulled the duvet down under her chin.  
"It's a tear in her anal passage." Mr T replied.  
"Haha! Anal! That's probably what caused it!" Mo joked.  
"You're never like this in the mornings." Mr T stated confusedly to change the subject.  
"Well something must've happened last night then." Mo said innocently.

* * *

Zosia had just had her shower after her run so she was getting changed in her and her dad's bedroom. It was becoming ever present in her mind that she had menstrual cramps returning- she had woken up in a little pain, but the run had helped with those. Seeing as her father was fast asleep -or so she thought- she laid down on her bed, on top of the duvet and began massaging her abdomen hoping that it would prevent the camps from getting any worse.  
"Do you want me to fill your hot water bottle up?" Guy croaked which made Zosia jump. But she could only nod from the embarrassment, the thought of the source of heat on her abdomen did sound appealing. She watched her father get out of his bed in his pyjama shirt and shorts, and then he walked out of the room after grabbing Zosia's hot water bottle from the floor besides her bed. A few minutes later, he returned with it filled which she willingly took and then pressed it firmly on her lower abdomen. "Some gentle exercise might help." He suggested as he sat on the edge of his bed with a cup of tea.  
"I've already been for a run." Zosia stated with her eyes closed as she waited for the heat to take effect.  
"You could try swimming. Your mother always said swimming helped when she had period pains, but only if you're okay with tampons that is." Guy said awkwardly.

"No, Jac and Jonny are in the pool. I don't wanna disturb them." Zosia stated. She had seen the pair on her way in from her run.  
"Well, what do you want for breakfast? Strawberry smoothie?" He asked.  
"Um, yes please. But can you use the rest of the blueberries too?" Zosia replied.  
"Sure." Guy replied happily. He patted Zosia on the shoulder before he left the room.

* * *

"Twenty lengths." Jonny announced happily. He had merely sat on the pool steps waiting for Jac to finish. "Now before we get out, I have-"  
"Ow!" Jac moaned. Jonny had begun to pull Jac onto his lap, however straddling her legs around Jonny's waist had hurt her anal fissure, or tear, so she stopped and got back onto her own feet.  
"Sorry, sorry. Come here." He said gently as he just pulled her onto his lap sideways and he wrapped one arm round her waist, whilst his other hand smoothed over Jac's bump under the water. "I've got something I'd like to chew over with you," he began.  
"I told you, I'm not that kinda girl." Jac replied cheekily. "Anyway, we're meeting your sisters tomorrow." She stated.  
"I know but um... Oh heck, Jac, let's move in together." Jonny blurted out.  
"Why?" Jac queried like it was a stupid question.  
"Well just think about it, this holiday is basically me and you living together for two weeks anyway, and I don't like sleeping in my shoebox of a flat, knowing you're all alone Jac. I want- I need, to be with you." He explained. "And just think, when our little girl is born and you've given birth, you're gonna need need me to change her nappies while you get some rest aren't you?" He smiled.

"Yeah but you're so... You dont... Jonny your flat is a pigsty and I can't live like that. I have a routine that I stick to and-"  
"And you can still have that routine." Jonny stated as he continued to rub his hand over her bump underwater. "I can adapt, I can do whatever you want me to do." He said pleadingly. "Look when you're at home -and not pregnant-, you get up every morning at 6. You have a shower as soon as your out of bed, you get out, dry your hair, straighten your hair, get dressed, do your makeup, skip breakfast because eating in the mornings doesn't appeal to you so you have a coffee and then you go to work." Jonny explained. "You get home from work, some days you go to the gym, otherwise you put something more comfortable on like trackies and a hoodie, you tidy your flat a little, cook dinner or order a takeaway, watch TV, catch up on paper work and then go to bed. Jac I know you have a routine and I can change, I can have the same routine as you." He pleaded. "Although, I wouldn't straighten my hair. Or do my makeup." He added sheepishly which made Jac laugh a little. "So what d'ya say eh?"

"We'll see." Jac replied eventually.  
"Yes or no Jac?" He pushed.  
"I... I suppose so." Jac sighed.  
"You hear that baby girl, I'm gonna be with you and mummy a lot more from now on." Jonny said softly to Jac's bump as he continued to stroke it- a gesture that Jac was allowing, only because it was almost like a massage and it relaxed her.  
"But not if daddy keeps on speaking to you like this he won't." Jac mocked as she stroked her bump too.  
"Oh, so you can talk to her, but I can't." Jonny moaned.  
"I was being sarcastic, you weren't." Jac stated.  
"But-"  
"I need a wee." Jac interrupted as she stood up off of Jonny's lap onto the pool floor. "Actually, can you get my towel please?" Jac asked awkwardly. She didn't want to get out because her bump was humongous and in her opinion, she looked like a whale in just a bikini.  
"Sure." Jonny replied. He got out of the pool, and held Jac's towel out for her. He wrapped it gently around her body once she was out and gave her a peck on the lips. "Could you get me a towel when you're done please? I was in a bit of a rush when I got changed for the pool." Jonny smirked. He didn't want to walk through the lodge on the carpet whilst he was dripping wet.  
"Fine." Jac huffed before she left the poolside leaving Jonny along in his swimming trunks.

* * *

Neither Mo nor Mr T had a conference that day so they had both decided to visit a local spa for the day. After he had gotten back from the shops, they had packed a bag and gotten a taxi. By 10am, the pair were standing in complimentary white dressing gowns just outside the room where they were about to have a Swedish massage in a room for couples.  
"You don't think Hansen will be doing it do you?" Mo joked quietly.  
"Well if he was, he'd be massaging you, not me." Mr T replied. Then the door opened and a lady in her early twenties came out.  
"If you'd like to come in please." She smiled. The pair walked into the room where there was two massage tables with two sheets. The room smelt of lavender and it was a nice temperature- not too warm but not cold at all. There was relaxing music in the background playing quietly. "I'll leave you alone to undress and get on the table lying face down, just pull the sheet over you and you can leave your dressing gowns on the side." She smiled before she shut the door.

"I'd better not have a bloke doing mine." Mr T joked as he undone the knot on his dressing gown.  
"Why not? I'd rather have a woman do mine." Mo stated.  
"Yeah but if I get a hard-on, it'll be less awkward with a woman touching me." Mr T stated and Mo smirked. "Here, I'll pull the sheet over you." He offered as he grabbed the sheet at the ready. He took the dressing gown off of Mo and then once she was laying on the table, he laid the thin white sheet over her back up to her neck.  
"Thanks." Mo smiled as she rested her chin on her hand in front of her. Mr T got on his table too and then there was a knock at the door.  
"Are you ready?" A voice called.  
"Yes." Mr T replied and the door opened revealing two women. He mocked wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead because they weren't men which made Mo smile and the relaxing spa day began.

* * *

Jac and Jonny had just shared a shower after going in the pool but when they came out, there was a box on Jac's bedside table along with a note.

_Jac, take one tablet, every other day just before you go to bed with a full glass of water and you should be able to empty your bowels without straining in the morning. If you need to, don't increase the dosage without speaking to me first.  
Mr T._

She picked up the box of stool softeners, glanced at the ingredients before she out them in her bedside draw, away from prying eyes.  
"You know this thing tomorrow," Jonny began with just a towel wrapped around his lower half. Jac was still in only a towel that just about met up with the other end after going around her bump.  
"The meal with your sisters, yeah." Jac replied.  
"I might just cancel it." Jonny said as he picked up his phone.  
"No." Jac said sternly, "You're not backing out, do you really want your daughter to think you're a wimp?"  
"No but-"  
"Then gimme your phone." Jac ordered.  
"What?"  
"Give me your phone." Jac ordered slowly as he she held her hand out. Reluctantly, Jonny placed his phone in Jac's hand which she then put on top of her phone on the bed. She didn't trust him not to cancel it and then tell him some petty excuse like 'they're all ill'.

"Anyone would think you don't want me to meet your sisters." Jac stated. "I don't have to go if-"  
"No, no no no, it's not you I promise." Jonny said quickly. "It's just I haven't seen them in so long, I might not even recognise them." He admitted. "Let alone know what they're like."  
"Well you'll get to know them tomorrow." Jac stated as she began to get out a clean set of clothes.

* * *

"Ah, so you do listen to me." Guy said smugly as Zosia stopped swimming a length in the pool to look up and see her father leaning in the doorway. She pulled her black bikini top up a little where it had fallen down whilst she had swum.  
"Shut up." She muttered.  
"Listen, how about tonight, me and you go to the funfair along the beach?" He suggested.  
"And why would I want to do that?" Zosia raised an eyebrow.  
"Because you went there when you were about ten, I think. Me, you and your mum went there. I thought you'd like to go on a few rides, maybe get some dinner along the sea front." He explained.  
"I didn't think I'd been to Scotland before now." Zosia said confusedly as she rested her arms on the side of the pool.  
"Well it was a long time ago, it was only for a few days while I had a break from work but, I'm sure you'll remember something once you see it."  
"Okay, what time?" She asked.  
"About 6?"  
"Okay, six." She confirmed. Guy smiled before he left Zosia to get on with the gentle exercise which, annoyingly had relieved her of her period pains. She wasn't going to admit that because then her father would demand an apology for being wrong.

**Thanks for reading, there's more Zosia and Guy in the next chapter. Please review x**


	10. A Night In, and A Night Out

**6:30pm**  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." Zosia admitted as she and her father stood on the first part of a mini golf course that was jungle themed with monkeys and parrots dotted around. The atmosphere of the funfair was great, there was music being played everywhere, the smells of enticing foods and the gentle sea breeze which had thankfully died down so it wasn't too cold.  
"You're just scared I'm going to beat you." Guy stated smugly as Zosia placed the ball down to begin and take the first shot of the night.  
"You wish." Zosia muttered before she hit the ball. "Hole in one!" She announced.  
"Yes but Zosia, this is the first hole that you had to hit the ball in a straight line, it gets harder." Guy stated as he placed his ball on the small dot, and then he also got a hole in one. They both put down their scores on the small score card before they proceeded to the next hole.

* * *

Jac and Jonny were the only occupants of the lodge at that point because Mo and Mr T had gone out for dinner after their spa day and Zosia and Guy were at a fun fair. Jac's back had been hurting a little bit more than usual so Jonny had gotten them comfortable on the 5 seater corner sofa. He was lying down on his side, with Jac lying in front of them as they both faced the TV with 'Paranormal Activity' on and a bowl of popcorn to share.  
"She's scared, it turn it over." Jac ordered as she put her hand on her bump where her baby was kicking away like there was no tomorrow.  
"She's scared, or _you_ are?" Jonny queried. Jac grabbed his hand and put it on her bump where he felt some her her strongest kicks yet. He then moved his hand and put it on her chest where he felt Jac's heart racing. "It's because you're scared, she's getting your adrenaline." Jonny concluded as he turned the movie off. As much as he wanted to watch the movie, their little girl getting too restless at 35 weeks would do neither mother nor baby any good so he flipped through Netflix trying to chose another film that wasn't boring, but one that wouldn't scare Jac too much either - she never was one for horror films.

"How about... the last Harry potter movie?" Jonny suggested. He knew Jac had seen that so she wouldn't be shocked by anything, and it wasn't a scary movie anyway.  
"Sounds good to me." Mo interrupted as she and Mr T came through the front door.  
"Have a nice spa day?" Jonny queried as he watched the pair hang their coats up.  
"Yeah, although if you ever get a massage, don't get a deep tissue one. There was a woman complaining at the front desk because she was in so much pain." Mo smirked. She and Mr T walked towards them where Jac and Jonny were taking up the 5 seater corner sofa. "No, don't worry about moving, we were gonna roast marshmallows on the fire." Mo stated as Jac began to move slightly, she then relaxed back into Jonny's arms. "You want any?" Mo queried as Mr T went to get the marshmallows and skewers from the kitchen.

"No thanks, I'm full from dinner." Jac replied and everyone, including Mr T who had just reentered the room looked at Jac in shock. "What? I don't have a never ending stomach." Jac protested.  
"Really? I thought this," Jonny said as he held Jac's bump with both hands, "was just room for extra food." He joked. "Because that's what you seem to be using it for."  
"Well then, if there isn't a baby in there, you don't need to move in to my flat do you." Jac concluded.  
"One: I was joking, and two: I'm not moving in just for the baby, I'm moving in because I want to be with you." Jonny said softly. Jac twisted her neck and began giving Jonny a deep, passionate kiss.

"Ugh, just put the film on so I've got something to focus on." Mo ordered as she and Mr T sat in front of the fireplace where the fire was roaring to keep the living room nice and toasty.

Jonny smiled as he pulled away from Jac's lips, and then he put the film on.

* * *

After a tight miniature golf match, Zosia had won by two points so Guy bought them both a fruit juice ice lolly after asking that they didn't have any animal products in them. They were walking around the small, yet fairly busy funfair licking their lollies when they stopped at a water fountain with bright coloured lights in it.  
"Oh my god, I remember that fountain. I threw a coin in and wished that Mama's illness would go away and when we got home, she was given the all clear after her chemo." Zosia smiled as her father put his arm around her shoulders.  
"Mm, that was the first time she was ill." Guy added.  
"Dad, when mama died... was she in any pain?" Zosia asked eventually.  
"She... Died in my arms on our bed. She knew it was her time, but she wasn't in any more pain than she was normally." Guy explained difficultly. He looked at his daughter and saw the tears brimming in her eyes. "Come here sweetheart." He whispered as he pulled Zosia into a warm, comforting hug. After hugging for a few minutes, Zosia had managed to force back the tears and compose herself. "Right, I'm just gonna go to the toilet okay?" He said as he nodded to the portable toilet block.  
"Yeah, I'll be by the fountain." Zosia replied as she went over and sat on the edge of the circular pool of water.

* * *

They were in the middle of watching the film when Jac turned around in Jonny's arms, snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes whilst the pair were lying on the sofa.  
"Oi, if you're gonna go to sleep, we'd better go to bed." Jonny stated as he brushed a bit of Jac's wavy hair behind her ear.  
"No, you watch the rest of the movie." Jac ordered sleepily without even opening her eyes.  
"But you're gonna shout at me when I wake you up." Jonny stated bluntly.  
"No I won't, as long as you wake me up with food." Jac mumbled before she buried her face in his chest with her hair covering her face.

"Use these." Mo said as she placed the opened bag of marshmallows with about 8 left in it on the table besides Jonny. She and Mr T had roasted a few marshmallows on the fire, and then resorted to watching the film whilst laying down on the thick rug being propped up by bean bags.  
"Thanks." Jonny whispered.

* * *

Guy exited the toilets and approached the fountain, only there was no sign of his daughter. He looked around and couldn't find her anywhere but as he took out his phone to ring her, he saw a text from her.

_I'm going to a party and got a key. Won't be back until late, so don't wait up. Zosia x_

He sighed, she didn't exactly know anyone there but then again, he was sure she was old enough to be trusted by herself, and she did have her charged phone and a key on her- that was better than nothing. After ringing her to check that she was alright, he headed back to the lodge via taxi.

* * *

Zosia, alone at last, walked along the empty pathway along the beach. With the wind blowing whisps of her hair around, she focused on the sea with the moon's light making it glow in places. Once she decided that she was away from any people likely to disturb her, she sat down on the edge of the concrete and let her legs dangle over the side with the sandy beach a few meters below her feet. She lied about the party to her father. After that discussion about her mother, she just wanted some space to herself.

She absentmindedly played with the thin, silver necklace with her fingers. It had been her mothers and she had received it from her father when she had returned from her exams the day that she died. It was an Elsa Peretti sterling silver open heart pendant that she never took off, not even in the shower or the pool or in theatre; she always kept it on under her shirt so others couldn't see it.

"Excuse me," brought Zosia out of her thoughts. It was a sweet, feminine voice with a Scottish accent, "are you okay?" She asked. Zosia turned to see a woman of a similar age to herself walking her dog, a west highland white terrier to be exact. Because Zosia was on the floor, she was close to the dog who was wagging it's tail with it's ears down so she stroked it and tickled it behind the ear.  
"I'm fine, thanks." Zosia replied creating an awkward silence as the woman was sure this wasn't the case- the the lady sitting on the concrete had tears rolling down her cheek and she was out in the perishingly cold weather right on the seafront where the winds were the strongest.  
"Where're you staying?" She asked kindly.  
"None of your business." Zosia replied. The woman assumed that that mean she didn't have anywhere to stay, why else would she be there, all alone on a Friday night?  
"If you need somewhere to stay, I've got a sofa you can kip on for tonight." She offered. Zosia then wondered whether that was an offer worth taking. A night away from her father would certainly be a relief rather than turning up to her dad, and she could always say she ended up sleeping in a club to him. "It's not far from here." She added.  
"Um..." Zosia was trying to decide quickly, after all she was a female so no kind of activity that she was thinking of could happen could it?  
"C'mon, you must be freezing." She said as she offered her hand to pull Zosia up. Reluctantly, Zosia smiled and then took the helping hand up. "I'm Rebecca by the way." She said as the pair, along with the dog, carried on walking.  
"Zosia." Zosia smiled.  
"Zosia? Did you by any chance go to Durham university?"  
"How did you know?" Zosia asked confusedly. "Wait, I recognise you, you were in my year studying... Engineering was it?" She queried. "You're Rebecca Davies."  
"Aye, you studied medicine, I remember you at the graduation." She replied. The two women were sure to get on for the night.

* * *

It was the end of the movie so Jonny turned the TV off, and looked down at his sleeping partner.  
"Jac... Jac it's bedtime. C'mon up you get." He said softly as he brushed her long hair out of her face. Mo and Mr T both stood up and stretched.  
"Mmmm." She mumbled.  
"If you don't get up now, I'll tickle you." Jonny threatened. Jac groaned before she turned over so she could get up, but the sofa wasn't as wide as she thought it was and she rolled off. In the split second that she was falling, both her and Jonny's hearts stopped beating but they continued once Jac had landed on the soft beanbags and blankets that Mo and Mr T had been leaning on.

"That was lucky." Mo let out a sigh of relief before she held her hand out and helped Jac onto her feet.  
"I thought I said wake me up with food." Jac said sheepishly as Jonny got up off of the sofa.  
"Merry Christmas." Jonny joked as he handed Jac the bag of marshmallows which she happily took and then headed to their bedroom. Once Jac had headed off, there was a knock at the front door. "Wonder who that is?" Jonny queried as he headed of the door, unlocked it, and cautiously opened it. "Guy? I thought you had a key, and where's Zosia?" He asked as he let the man in.

"Zosia's got our key, and she's going to a party." Guy stated as he took his coat off.  
"Oh right, well see you in the morning." Jonny said to everyone before he headed off to bed.

* * *

Mr T had just gotten into bed in their dark room when Mo jumped on top of him and began passionately kissing him.  
"You know I normally associate this kind or erratic behaviour with pregnant women." Mr T joked as he pulled apart and caught his breath back.  
"Been there, done that, got the tshirt, now shut up." Mo ordered as she began kissing him again.

* * *

Jac was using the ensuite so Jonny stripped down to his boxers and pulled the duvet back ready for his heavily pregnant partner to get into bed. He smirked as he saw the empty packet of marshmallows in the small bedroom bin; Jac must've scoffed the rest of them very quickly to have finished them and already been in the bathroom brushing her teeth by then. When Jac came waddling out of the bathroom, Jonny helped her into bed and tucked her in.  
"I'm fed up with this." Jac mumbled. "I'm knackered, and I just want her out of me now."  
"Well I know one night's sleep won't make it a lot better, but the meal with my sisters isn't until 5pm tomorrow so you can have a lie in as long as you want. And I'll even make you a full English for breakfast in bed." Jonny said softly. "You've only got a few more weeks to go." He added.  
"Oh, I need to take the- the things..." Jac trailed off as she opened her bedside cabinet. Jonny took out the box of stool softeners along with the note from Mr T.  
"I'll go and get you a glass of water." Jonny smiled as he patted Jac on the arm and then left for the kitchen. After Jac had taken the tablet and a whole glass of water -which was only going to get her up an hour later to empty her bladder- Jonny cuddled Jac until the pair of them fell asleep, though he took a lot longer because his heart rate was elevated at the thought of meeting his sisters the next day.

* * *

Guy sat down on the sofa and sighed. As much as he trusted his daughter, he wanted to make sure she would get back to the lodge safely because it wasn't like Holby; she didn't know Aberdeen well. He tried to stay up as long as he could whilst checking his phone every five minutes but eventually, his heavy eyelids got the better of him, and he fell into a deep sleep, waiting for his daughter to come home.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	11. The Maconie Family Meal

**Saturday 7th December**

**8am**  
Zosia quietly closed the front door and tiptoed through to the living room where her father was fast asleep in the arm chair that had been declared Jac Naylor's for their two week stay at the lodge- she could only hope that Jac didn't wake up before he moved. She crept through into the kitchen and made two cups of black coffee and two bowls of granola with almond milk, strawberries and sliced banana.  
"Dad... Dad." She whispered and nudged him. He stirred and then rubbed his sleepy eyes.  
"What? Oh um, what time did you get home?" He asked as he took a sip of the coffee, and then picked up the bowl containing his breakfast. Zosia knew better than to use a precise time because she didn't know what time he fell asleep.  
"A few hours ago." Zosia lied.  
"Mm, so I didn't just hear you come in then?" Guy lied. He didn't hear her come in but it was worth a try.  
"Okay fine, but I was staying at a friend's from uni." Zosia explained as she began to eat her breakfast.  
"I knew it." Guy smirked and Zosia elbowed him in annoyance. "Thank you for the notice last night by the way. I came out of the toilets and you had gone."  
"Well I just, met my friend and she invited me to her party." Zosia lied.  
"Right, so who's the lucky guy?" Guy asked.  
"Dad!" Zosia protested.  
"What?"  
"I didn't do anything like that, I slept on her sofa."  
"Oh 'her' sofa, sure, it was a she." Guy said sarcastically.  
"One, I didn't sleep with anyone, two, if I did, it wouldn't be any if your business anyway and three, if you have forgotten, I'm on my period." Zosia stated before she disappeared off into their bedroom to eat by herself.

* * *

"Breakfast is served!" Mr T sang as he entered their bedroom with a tray. Mo rubbed her eyes before she sat up and leant against the headboard.  
"Now that it what I like to hear first thing in the morning." Mo smiled as she happily took the plate of egg, bacon and toast off of her partner, and she also took a sip from the glass of orange juice he served too.  
"And a happy Mo is what I like to see first thing in the morning." Mr T smiled as he got into bed besides her and began eating. "What are we going to do today?" He asked to make conversation.  
"I was thinking of going for a walk around the lake, and maybe go for a swim in the pool later." Mo replied.  
"Sounds good to me." Mr T concluded.

* * *

**9am**  
Jonny had only just woken up because he hadn't been able to get to sleep for a few hours after Jac for he was worrying about meeting his sisters. He just hoped that they wouldn't all have amazing, hi-tech jobs when he was -in some people's opinion- _just_ a nurse. He turned over to find that the lump that was usually besides him demanding more room on the double bed wasn't there. He then heard a slosh of water through the ensuite bathroom which had been left slightly ajar so he got up to investigate. He opened the door to find Jac enjoying a nice, relaxing bubble bath but unfortunately, her long wet, wavy hair was covering two of the best parts of Jac's body.

"Morning." He smiled as he knelt down besides the bath, he was only in his boxers so he didn't had a problem with slipping his hand under the water -which wasn't very warm so she must've been in there a while- and entwining his fingers with her own as they held hands. "I didn't think you'd be up this early." He stated.  
"Yeah well, my back was playing up a little and the fissure was making me a bit uncomfortable." Jac explained quietly as she self consciously wrapped her spare arm around her bump.

"You know, that anal fissure has brought a whole new meaning to the phrase 'arse crack'." Jonny joked.  
"Sorry but your baby is wrecking havoc with my bowels." Jac said defensively.  
"I know." He admitted quietly. "So, you do realise that if my sisters are anything like I remember, they're gonna wanna feel your bump right?" Jonny queried.  
"Can't we just pretend I'm fat?" Jac moaned.  
"And how are you gonna explain the constant toilet breaks? And what're you gonna do if she kicks?" Jonny smirked.  
"I can pretend it's indigestion." Jac replied. "Anyway, gimme a hand out, the water's getting cold." Jac ordered. Jonny pulled the plug out by her feet and waited for the water to drain a little before he helped her to her feet and safely out onto the bath mat after he'd wrapped a warm towel around her frame.

"Wow, have you shaved your legs for once?" Jonny asked sarcastically.  
"It's a special occasion." Jac replied jokily. Pregnancy had rendered Jac almost useless when it came to shaving because it was impossible, she could barely manage below the knees because she couldn't bend over that far -both because of her bump and her painful back- but anywhere above her knees was guess work really, because she couldn't see what she was doing. But Jonny had been very understanding in their few intimate moments and he had ignored it. "Now leave me alone, I need to get changed." She ordered.  
"Oh, and I didn't just see everything then, no?" Jonny protested.  
"And I need the toilet because I think the stool softeners have worked, so sod off." Jac ordered awkwardly.  
"Right, I'll be in the kitchen making us breakfast then." Jonny replied.

"I'll have two eggs." Jac stated.  
"I was planning on some chopped up fruit, but okay." Jonny smirked.  
"And three slices of toast, and just do all of the bacon."  
"Jac, there's 6 slices in a pack." Jonny laughed.  
"Exactly, there's 2 for you, 2 for me and 2 for the baby." Jac explained. "And don't forget the mushrooms." She shouted.  
"Yes your frostiness." Jonny sighed as he left the bedroom.

* * *

**3pm**  
"Mo." Jonny said as he poked his head around Mo and Mr T's bedroom where they were on their phones.  
"Yep."  
"You know you owe me a few favours?"  
"No, but carry on."  
"Would you mind straightening Jac's hair? And painting her nails for her?" Jonny queried.  
"What?!" Mo laughed.  
"Well she wants her hair straight but her back hurts, and I just thought it'd be nice for her to have some help." Jonny explained.  
"When you say nails, you mean fingernails yeah? I don't do feet." Mo stated.  
"Yeah yeah, thanks Mo, you're a life saver." Jonny smiled as he pulled Mo off of the bed and then shuffled her into his and Jac's bedroom where Jac's GHD straighteners were warming up.

* * *

**4pm**  
"I'm telling you now, one of them is gonna come home from that meal crying and I'm honestly not sure which one it'll be." Mo stated. She and Mr T were messing about in the pool but they were mainly just sitting by the steps where the pool pumps were sending out warm water into the pool.  
"I reckon Jac'll be fuming." Mr T stated. "Whenever she's had her scans, she makes sure that I don't touch her at all, I have to have my hand on the scanner, I can't even rest my wrist on her for a second without being glared at." He explained.  
"Pft, good luck when she's in labour." Mo laughed.  
"Trust me, I'm going to do my upmost best to make sure that I'm off duty when she does go into labour. I'll leave it to the poor midwives." He laughed.

* * *

**4:50pm**  
Jac and Jonny were in a taxi and they were just seconds away from the pub that they were meeting his sisters at.  
"Right, it would be great if you didn't insult anyone." Jonny stated.  
"Got it." Jac agreed but she had no intention of holding her tongue if anyone annoyed her.  
"And if they want to feel your bump, just let them yeah?" He pleaded as he took her hand in his.  
"Whatever." Jac rolled her eyes as they pulled up in the pub car park. Jonny paid the driver and then the couple got out of the taxi. Jac was wearing black leggings and her usual boots, along with a light blue buttoned, long sleeved shirt with a hoodie to keep her warm outside. Jonny just had a pair of casual jeans and a shirt. "Shouldn't you have worn a kilt?" Jac queried.  
"Haha, very funny." Jonny said sarcastically as the taxi drove away and Jonny saw a group of people standing by the entrance. "I think that's them." He mumbled as he took Jac's hand in his and then walked over. Jac huffed because if it was them, there was a lot of them, including kids.

"Trust Jonny to be the last one to show up." A woman joked. She looked a few years older than Jac but not too old.  
"Lorraine? Wow, you look so different!" Jonny smiled as he hugged her.  
"Well I was a kid the last time you saw me." She smirked. "Who's this?" She asked. Jonny turned to see Jac who had wrapped her arms around herself as the wind blew her straightened hair, she was obviously getting chilly.  
"Um, shall we do introductions inside? Don't want the wee ones getting cold." He smiled at the children.  
"Sure." Everyone agreed so Jonny took the lead still with his hand in Jac's into the pub where he would have to ask for a table for eleven!

* * *

Once everyone was seated -in an area away from the football fans and the bar- Jonny took Jac's dark blue hoodie off for her and put it on the back of her chair because now she was getting quite warm. He sat besides her and everyone else took a seat at the large round table except a young child who was behaving rather anxiously.  
"Sorry, she's a bit shy." The mother who was also heavily pregnant said as she tried to seat the fidgety 10 month old. Eventually, she said once she was reunited with her favourite plush teddy.  
"Right, shall we do introductions?" Jonny suggested. "I'm Jonny Maconie, and this is my partner Jac, who's 35 weeks pregnant with our first baby." Jonny smiled.

"I'm Dawn," the heavily pregnant woman began in a slight Scottish accent, "and I'm 31 weeks pregnant with my second daughter, this is my first daughter, Amy, and she's 10 months old. Unfortunately, my husband couldn't be with us today because he's finishing his tour of Afghanistan, but he's coming back in a month's time for the birth of our baby." She smiled as she rubbed her large bump.

"Hi, I'm Eleanor," a women began in a thick Scottish accent, "this is my husband George, our twin daughters, Charlotte and Anne, they're 12 years old, and this," she said as she gestured the young baby cradled in her arms in a bundle of blankets, "is our two month old daughter, Bonnie." She smiled.

"And I'm Lorraine, this is my 15 year old daughter, Shannon, I have another daughter but she couldn't be with us because she's studying law at Oxford."

"Well I think it's fair to say that girls run in the family eh?" Jonny joked. "Not a single son from our lot. Not yet anyway."  
"Yeah, you were just an odd one out." Lorraine joked and everyone including Jac smirked.  
"Speaking of odd ones out, I seem to remember you being the shortest out of us lot which was a bit odd considering you're the oldest." Jonny stated.  
"Well I'm taller than you now." She stated.  
"No you're not." Jonny protested.

"Did they always argue like this?" Jac asked.  
"Aye." Eleanor and Dawn replied simultaneously.

* * *

Once everyone had their drinks -which were all nonalcoholic because of the kids ands the pregnant women at the table- they ordered their meals and began talking. Jac was grateful that Dawn's baby was kicking rather frequently so everyone was feeling her bump instead, and thankfully, Jonny had made Jac an excuse: that their baby only kicked at night. Which was sort of true, she did kick more at night, though when Jac was nervous or scared and her heart rate increased, her daughter did kick she just didn't tell the others that.  
"Baabba." The 10 month old babbled as she reached her arms out to use the furniture for support so that she could walk towards Jac and Jonny chuckled in response. The toddler that had been nervous and anxious around everyone except her mum, was -funnily enough- comfortable with Jac.

"I think it's the bump she's comforted by." Jonny concluded as Amy put her hand on Jac's thigh to attempt to climb her chair. "And you're not supposed to do that are you?" Jonny cooed as he picked Amy up and put her on his lap facing Jac. The toddler babbled and was clearly distressed at being on his lap as she held her arms out and leant towards Jac. "Go on, she won't bite." Jonny said softly to Jac who appeared mesmerised by the little girl. Hesitantly, Jac took her and put her on the edge of her lap facing her bump with her legs either side of it. Amy seemed content with stroking with Jac's long, straight hair whilst she leant slightly on the bump.

"Are you okay with her doing that?" Dawn asked.  
"Um, yeah no it's fine." Jac replied eventually.  
"It's just, she's at that point where she doesn't trust many people and when she does like someone, I want her to see that there's nothing to be scared of." Dawn explained and Jonny was so, so happy to see Jac interacting with the small child like that. Jac seemed a little overwhelmed, but she was still managing well and Amy was clearly enjoying the company.

"So where did you go when we were split up?" Jonny asked curiously.  
"I got fostered straight away by a really nice family who loved on he he outskirts of Aberdeen. They already had a girl my age and an older boy and we all got on really well. You?" Dawn queried. Jac was idly playing with Amy as she clenched her small hands and then opened them all the way out, but she was listening in to Jonny's conversation too in the hope that she would learn a little more about his past.

"I got taken to a massive care home in Edinburgh. There was about 40 of us so it wasn't really a friendly place but I got thrown around from place to place and is moved out and lived with a friend and her family when I was 16." Jonny concluded.  
"Was that the Mo that you were talking about on the phone?" She asked.  
"Yeah. She's my best friend." Jonny smiled and Jac then understood how the two of them had such a close bond.

* * *

Everyone had finished their meal a while ago whilst they watched Amy make an spectacular mess with small cubes of chicken, potatoes, carrots and a pot of yogurt for pudding.  
"Let's hope ours doesn't get your eating habits eh?" Jac joked as she wiped a bit of sauce from Jonny's chin with a napkin.  
"Well let's hope she doesn't get your mood swings." Jonny retorted which received a glare in return. "Right, shall we have a look at desserts?" Jonny suggested to stop the glare as he picked up a menu and put it between him and Jac.  
"Do you remember we came here for your 13th birthday?" Eleanor asked Jonny. "Mum and Dad organised a cake with sparklers and it ended up being put out with a fire extinguisher!" She asked.  
"Funnily enough, I do remember that." Jonny smirked. "It tasted good though, once you picked off the crusty bits." He joked.  
"Same old Jonny." Lorraine stated. "He thinks his jokes are funny but people are actually laughing at him not with him."

"Same old lorraine, she thinks she can embarrass me when I know a few secrets about your childhood, big sis, and I don't think you'd like them shared." Jonny stated smugly.  
"You wouldn't dare." She threatened.  
"You wanna bet?!" Jonny laughed.  
"Oi, stop it." Jac ordered. Jonny huffed like a child for being told what to do before he looked back down at the menu.  
"The desserts are pretty big here, you wanna share one?" Jonny asked kindly after he watched a waitress walk last with a tray filled with large dessert bowls. "By the way, I recommend the rocky road ice cream sundae." He whispered. "It's so big, even I can't finish it alone."  
"Of course you'd pick the dessert on the menu with the most calories." Jac stated.  
"Is that a no?" Jonny queried.  
"No, it's a fact. Go on then, we'll share it." Jac replied and Jonny shook his head at her as he smirked at her behaviour.

* * *

After dessert, Jac was well and truly stuffed, as we most people on the table. Well everyone except two month old Bonnie who was beginning to cry because she was hungry. At first, her mother Eleanor tried settling her down by rocking her but Bonnie wasn't having any of it so Eleanor gave in.  
"No one minds if I feed her here do you?" She queried as she undone the top button of her shirt. Everyone shook their heads or replied with a no so she -without a hitch- got her daughter latched onto her breast and let her suckle whilst she covered almost everything with a muslin cloth that Bonnie was scrunching up in her fist.

Jonny glanced around when he realised that the crying of the baby had done more than just distress the mother, it had made Jac's breasts leak. He saw the two dark blue patches on her light blue shirt, one slightly bigger than the other but it wasn't until Jac caught Jonny staring that she elbowed him.  
"Stop staring you perv." She whispered.  
"No, Jac look." Jonny whispered, though it came out louder than he anticipated and Dawn and Eleanor heard- thankfully everyone else was deep in a conversation. Jac looked down and quickly looked up to see that thankfully, it was only her and three other people had noticed but nevertheless she got up and waddled towards the toilet after flushing red from embarrassment.

Whilst juggling Bonnie in her arms, Eleanor reached down into her bag and took out two breast pads which she handed to Dawn.  
"Go and give her these, and take her hoodie too." Eleanor ordered. Dawn did so and found Jac in the toilets in an open cubicle trying to dry her shirt using a paper towel from the dispenser by the sinks.  
"Eleanor's got these, if you want them." Dawn said as she handed Jac the two breast pads which were basically adhesive cotton wool pads. "And here's your hoodie."  
"Um.. Thanks." Jac forced a smile as she gratefully received the items before Jonny's sister left to give her some privacy.

A few minutes later, Jac came out and joined the table once again with her dark blue hoodie zipped up all the way.  
"Thanks." Jac said quietly to Eleanor who was still feeding her daughter.  
"No worries, it was this one's fault anyway, mine leak when she cries as well." She explained comfortingly and Jac sat slightly more at ease in her seat.  
"Thank you, for convincing me to do this." Jonny said sincerely as he took Jac's hand in his.  
"No worries." Jac smiled. A few minutes later, her baby was kicking so Jac pulled Jonny's hand and placed it underneath her bump under the table.

* * *

**7:15pm**  
Jac and Jonny returned to the lodge where they found the other four sitting on the sofa watching TV.  
"Did you kill anyone?" Mo asked loudly.  
"No and Jac even tolerated a ten month old baby playing with her hair and leaning on her bump." Jonny said happily as he hung his coat up.  
"I'm just gonna go and get changed." Jac said quietly and Jonny nodded after giving her a peck on the forehead. Her shirt and bra were still slightly damp so she just wanted to change into her pyjamas and another hoodie.  
"Any arguments?" Mo queried as Jonny sat next to her on the sofa.  
"Only with me and Lorraine, Jac was well behaved." Jonny smirked. "Dawn's 31 weeks pregnant so thankfully, people touched her bump instead. And I am an uncle to seven girls. And one of them is studying law at Oxford." Jonny explained proudly.

"Smug git." Jac muttered as she came in wearing her pyjamas and a large hoodie.  
"Oi, that's my jumper!" He protested as Jac made herself comfortable in her armchair and then pulled a blanket over her.  
"Ooh, how do you feel? Your hoodie is so big that it comfortably fits a heavily pregnant woman." Mo smirked.  
"Are you calling me fat?" Jac raised an eyebrow.  
"No no no no no, I meant that... I mean-" Mo stuttered.  
"I was joking." Jac stated and Mo threw a pillow at Jac which she then threw back.  
"Children, calm down please." Guy ordered.

"Zosia, you alright?" Mr T asked. "You've barely said a word all day."  
"Fine thanks, I'm just tired." Zosia replied as she fidgeted to get comfortable again; it was menstrual cramps but it was bad enough having her father know, let alone her colleagues including her mentor.

They sat there for almost ten minutes watching TV when Jonny noticed that Jac's eyelids were getting heavy.

"Jac, you're falling asleep, just go to bed." Jonny ordered. Jac lifted her head from the arm of the sofa and propped it up on her elbow.  
"I'm fine." She muttered.  
"I'll carry you." He threatened.  
"I'd like to see you try without pulling a muscle or breaking your back." Jac replied smugly before she got comfortable again and closed her eyes after resting her head on the side. She had her eyes closed for a few minutes before she was suddenly hoisted up into the air by both Jonny and Mr T. "Put me down now." Jac ordered as she tried hitting them but they both had control of an arm and a leg to prevent her from injuring them.  
"Not until you're in bed." Jonny stated as they carefully manoeuvred her into the bedroom and then placed her on the bed. Mr T left whilst Jonny tucked a grumpy Jac into bed and he even put a pair of thick socks onto her feet for her. "Night night." He whispered after pecking her on the forehead. He turned the bedroom light off and closed the door so Jac just gave in and let herself fall into a deep sleep after the long day had sucked all of what little energy she had in the first place.

**A/N I know that this chapter is mainly Janny but there's more Mo, Mr T, Zosia and Guy coming up in the next chapter :) Thanks for reading, please review x**


	12. Women's Problems and Northern Lights

**Monday 9th December **

**9am**

"You gonna be okay yeah?" Jonny asked as he pulled his coat on. He and Mo had a transplant lecture and for some reason he was a little worried about leaving Jac by herself. It was probably because she hadn't had an easy night; heartburn, a headache and back ache had prevented her from sleeping for more than an hour at a time, and even then it wasn't 'good' sleep. But Jonny being the caring person that he was, stayed awake with her and gave her numerous massages on her lower back and her temples.

Despite that, Jac was still up and she was slowly swimming lengths in the pool because when she was in the water, her back didn't hurt and she could relax in the water because it was a perfect temperature- not too hot nor too cold. Jonny was standing at the side of the pool as he zipped up his coat.

"Jonny, I'm fine, go." Jac ordered.

"Right, see you later, love you." Jonny said before he rushed to the door where Mo was because their the taxi was there.

* * *

Jonny jumped into the back of the taxi besides Mo who was obviously not her usual self because she had barely said anything all morning and she seemed distant from him.

"I know that face." Jonny said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You got a tummy ache?" Jonny asked quietly.

"Yup." Mo sighed.

"Do you want me to cook macaroni cheese for dinner tonight? I'm sure Mr T and Jac'll eat it too." He asked. When the pair lived together, or even once they had moved out to live on their own, Jonny always cooked a macaroni cheese when Mo was on and in pain, because it was her favourite dish, and it remained her favourite dish because Jonny kept the recipe a secret, and he only cooked it when she wasn't feeling well.

"Only if you put bacon in it too." Mo said sheepishly.

"Is the pain that bad?" Jonny laughed softly. He only ever put bacon in it if she was in agony, but she did appear rather distressed.

"Why don't I hit you really hard in the balls and see what you think?" Mo suggested sarcastically.

* * *

A few hours later, Jonny returned and paid for the taxi as he and Mo jumped out.

"Don't forget, I'm cooking dinner tonight." Jonny smiled as he opened the front door of the lodge for Mo who thanked him before she headed through to her bedroom.

Jonny hung his coat up before he looked around the lodge for Jac. He checked that the pool was empty, as was the living room and kitchen so he checked the bedroom. But it was also empty, he then pressed his ear to the ensuite bathroom door, and after a few moments, he heard the gentle sloshing of water so he knew it was safe to go in.

"Don't you knock?" Jac moaned as she moved some of the bubbles in the bath over her chest.

"Well it's not like I haven't seen it all before." Jonny stated as he knelt down besides the bath and tucked a bit of hair that had come loose from Jac's bun behind her ear. "What is it with you and water? You spend more time in it than you do out." Jonny smirked.

"It's relaxing, and it stops this little one from crushing my spine for a bit." Jac said as she held her bump with both hands.

"Aw, are you being a wee rascal?" Jonny cooed as he stared at Jac's bump.

"If you're gonna talk to her can you at least do it when I'm dressed? because I'm not sure where you're looking." Jac stated.

"Trust me, if I was looking where you're implying, you'd know about it." Jonny I'd as he patted his crotch.

"Hardly!" Jac snorted.

"Haha." He said sarcastically. "And if you'll excuse me, I need the loo." He stated as he stood up and walked over to the toilet.

"Jonny! I'm tryin' to relax here!" Jac protested as Jonny relieved himself in the toilet bowl.

"Well just close your eyes and pretend your listening to Niagara Falls." Jonny joked.

* * *

**3:30pm**

Jac and Zosia sat listening to a cardiology speaker in a lecture hall at the university of Aberdeen. They sat there silently listening but Jac knew there was something wrong with Zosia. And it wasn't until she noticed that the F1 was clutching her small hand bag and occasionally she rubbed her abdomen, that she worked out what it was.

"Come with me." Jac ordered in a whisper as she stood up and slipped out of the room and up the stairs to the exit, Zosia followed suit.

Zosia followed Jac to the toilets which thankfully were empty unlike the corridors which were dotted with either students, security or medical professionals waiting for the next lecture.

"Call a taxi and go back, I'll be fine on my own and you don't really need to be here anyway." Jac ordered as she held out a £10 note.

"What?" Zosia queried confusedly.

"Look, I'm not stupid, I know you're in pain. Just go back to the lodge and curl up in bed with a hot water bottle or something." Jac ordered bluntly.

"Um... Thanks." Zosia smiled weakly. "And I've got money." Zosia stated so Jac put the money back in her handbag.

"And if the others ask, just tell them I snapped at you and told you to go home because you were being annoying." Jac smiled.

"But, you-"

"Seriously, say it. I can't have people think I'm going soft can it?" Jac joked.

"Thanks Jac." Zosia smiled.

"Oi, it's Miss Naylor." Jac joked as Zosia left. Jac then emptied her bladder for the umpteenth time that day before she returned to the lecture alone.

* * *

As Zosia slid out of the taxi, Jonny was just walking up to the lodge with the shopping he had gotten to make his own macaroni cheese recipe with bacon.

"Zosia?" Jonny queried worriedly. "Where's Jac?" He demanded.

"She um, she snapped at me, told me to go home." Zosia muttered as she entered and then hung her coat up by the door.

"So you left her by herself?" Jonny shrieked.

"She told me to!" Zosia protested.

"Brilliant, just brilliant." Jonny said sarcastically before he stormed off to the kitchen.

Zosia sighed before she went to her bedroom where her father was completing a puzzle book.

"You're back early." He stated confusedly.

"Mm, Jac snapped at me and told me to come home." Zosia replied before she got under her duvet, still in her clothes, and curled up as tightly as she could. Thankfully, her dad got the message so he spoke no more and he let her rest in peace.

If Zosia was back in Holby in her and Arthur's flat, she would've gotten comfortable on the sofa with Digby, put a good movie on, and he would've massaged her stomach for her. And no matter whether they had argued at work that day or not, he would always help her when it was her time of month because he knew that for Zosia March to cry it took a lot of pain, and it and been so bad a no couple of times that she had actually ended up crying uncontrollably because she was fed up of being in pain for hours on end.

* * *

**5pm**

Jonny was tapping his foot in the kitchen as he waited for Jac to come home. He had been tempted to text her to check if she was alright, but then if she had snapped at Zosia earlier, she obviously wasn't in a good mood so he decided against it. The macaroni cheese with crispy bacon was cooked, it was just being kept warm at a low temperature in the oven whilst Mo and Mr T sat in the living room cuddling each other whilst wrapped in a blanket. Guy sat near them because Zosia just wanted some time alone in their bedroom whilst she rested.

After what seemed like forever, the front door opened and Jac walked in. Jonny came out of the kitchen and cautiously approached Jac.

"Lecture any good?" He queried.

"Um, yeah. Although if that Scottish woman said 'wee' one more time, I was gonna wet myself." Jac laughed but she stopped as she noticed the sincere look on Jonny, Guy, Mr T and Mo's face. "What?" She queried worriedly.

"Why did you send Zosia back?" Guy asked sternly.

"Oh um, she... She kept on getting things confused so-"

"Cut the crap Jac, did you have a mood swing and direct your anger at an F1?" Guy queried harshly.

"No I... I-"

"Well why did she come back then?" Jonny asked angrily as he raised an eyebrow. Just as Zosia appeared in the doorway after hearing her name being mentioned, Jac's forehead creased and her lips quivered a little. "Oh no, no, no don't sweetheart, Jac it's okay." Jonny said softly as he pulled her into a hug so that she didn't go into a full on sob.

"I wasn't feeling well, Jac sent me home, she didn't snap. I just didn't want you lot to know I had a stomach ache." Zosia explained awkwardly. She knew everyone else had probably worked it out by then because of her behaviour all day, and she knew Jac's heart was in the right place as she was avoiding telling the others what really happened.

"Right, sorry Jac, for snapping." Guy apologised to the pregnant woman who had only just pulled away from a warm, comforting hug from her partner. Thankfully, she had managed to keep the waterworks off. Jac managed a nod in acceptance.

"Cmon, you get comfy in your arm chair and I'll bring dinner out." Jonny smiled as he sat Jac down and pulled a blanket over her before he disappeared into the kitchen, reappeared with two plates for Mo and Mr T, and then he came out with another plate and a bowl for him and Jac, because he knew she preferred to eat most things out of a bowl rather than a plate- it was just one of her quirks.

Jonny sat on the carpet in front of Jac's armchair and leant against it as a back rest so that Mo could keep her feet up on the sofa, and then Zosia could sit down too.

"How do you lot fancy a surprise?" Jonny queried as he dug in to his delicious dinner.

"I hate surprises." Jac stated.

"How did I know that was coming?" Jonny said sarcastically. "Honestly, I know you'll like it Jac, you'll all like it, I'm sure. " Jonny concluded.

"What is is?" Jac asked sheepishly.

"Eat up, and we'll go there after dinner." Jonny replied.

"Go 'there'? Go where?" Mo queried. She wasn't really feeling up for long journeys anywhere, and neither was Zosia as they were both suffering from the same natural process.

"It's not far, we can get a taxi to make it even quicker if you want." Jonny smiled.

* * *

Jac, Jonny and Zosia got out of one taxi, and Mo, Mr T and Guy got out of the second at the bottom of a very steep cliff and it was already pitch black. The only light was coming from the street lights which were in Jac's opinion, too bright for night time. Before they left, he'd made sure that everyone had wrapped up to keep them warm, and he was so excited yet the others were so annoyed at the fact that they didn't know where they were going.

"Ah ha!" He exclaimed as he led the group around a corner to a public lift.

"Ugh, I am not going in that." Jac moaned. It looked old and smelt of stale urine and sweat, however it didn't seem to faze Jonny.

"C'mon, you'll be in it for thirty seconds tops." Jonny pleaded.

"Well if I puke, it's your fault." Jac grumbled before she waddled into the lift besides Jonny and the other four got in too. Combined with the menstrual cramps, the motion of the relatively quick lift, and the vision of Aberdeen soon disappearing below them made Zosia feel a little light headed and she accidentally fell back into her dad.

"Woah, you okay?" Guy asked concernedly.

"Fine just..." She mumbled before she swayed again, only this time it was swiftly into the side of the metal lift.

"Don't worry, there's plenty of places to sit down up here." Jonny said as the lift arrived at it's destination. Jonny carefully stood behind Jac and tied his scarf around her eyes. "Trust me." Jonny ordered. Mo and Mr T walked out of the lift first, only to gasp at the sight. Jac heard Guy and Zosia's footsteps head away from them too and she was sure she heard the F1 gasp too. "There's a path in front of you, it's flat so just walk until I say stop." Jonny said as he walked with his hands on Jac's hips to keep her walking straight.

"Jonny I don't like this." Jac stated as she stopped on the spot.

"Honestly, you're nearly there." Jonny smiled as he guided Jac and then pulled her backwards a little. "Right, sit down on my lap. That's it, now lie down, don't worry you're on a bench with me." Jonny explained softly. He was getting crushed a little by Jac's weight but he knew they wouldn't be there for very long so he'd manage. He was lying flat on the bench with Jac lying on top of his, facing the sky. "3, 2, 1" he said before he pulled the scarf off of Jac's face and her mouth fell open in awe.

"Jonny... It's beautiful!" She exclaimed as she put her hands on her bump where her daughter was then receiving her Mum's adrenaline from the journey there. Jonny slipped his hands around Jac's bump too as they both looked up at the sky that was glowing green, as waves of different shades billowed across the sky. They were so high up on the cliff that the light pollution was no longer an issue, and they could look out onto the sea where the amazing light show above was being reflected. Jac, of course, could explain why it was happening, but it still managed to amaze her.

There was then a hint of red as it swept across the sky in a trail. Jonny just kept his hold on his partner and his unborn daughter as they stared at the wonders above.

* * *

"Are you crying?" Zosia asked her father as she saw his eyes glistening. The pair had taken up another bench, only this one was facing the sea as the looked out into the great unknown. She had recovered from her dizziness because the view had made up for the effort it took to get there.

"I proposed to your mother under the northern lights." He stated eventually. "She said she'd like to go on a hike when we were living in Poland so I organised for us to go on a little trek and we spent the night under the stars, and the northern lights, and I proposed." He explained.

"I miss her so much." Zosia admitted quietly as she looked up at the beautiful, spectacular lights.

"Me too darling, and you might think this sounds cheesy, but she would be so proud of you." He stated.

"Really?"

"Of course she would, Zosia you're practically a doctor! That's an amazing achievement, and you truly deserve it. Anyway, your mother would be proud of you, no matter what, as long as you're doing something that you enjoy." He stated.

* * *

Mo stood away from the cliff edge but she was facing out towards the rural landscape by the horizon where the lights met the hilly relief. Mr T stood behind her as he slipped his hands around her and into her coat pockets where he massaged her abdomen for her.

"Really makes you think what's out there doesn't it." Mo said as she looked at the dazzling waves and spirals of red and green light whilst they danced across the sky.

"Mm. I mean, we know what causes the northern lights but, we know so little about outer space." Mr T agreed. "Do you believe in God?" He asked curiously.

"I was brought up as a Christian, but now, I'm not really sure." Mo admitted.

"Me neither, I'm agnostic." Mr T stated.

"If we have any kids, we ain't bringing them up as hard core Christians." Mo stated firmly.

"Yeah, well we 'ain't' gonna bring them up using words like 'ain't' either." Mr T laughed.

"Well I know they aren't gonna be gynaecologists, that's for sure." Mo stated.

"What's wrong with being a gynaecologist? Besides, if I wasn't a gynaecologist, you'd have to have Dr Raymond performing a smear test for you normally instead of me and I can tell you now, everyone complains that his hands are massive and cold." Mr T stated.

"Your hands are cold too." Mo stated bluntly.

"Yeah but they aren't massive, the bloke's 6 foot 10 for god's sake!" Mr T protested.

* * *

After spending a while up on the cliff admiring the view, everyone decided to head back because it was getting cold which wasn't doing any favours for Jac's back, or for Mo and Zosia's cramps, and because it was beginning to go cloudy. They got a taxi back, and then they all settled down in the living room under blankets with the fire roaring to warm them up whilst they watched TV.

"Are you trying to make me over heat?" Jac moaned as she threw the blanket off of her that Jonny had just laid over her body.

"It's freezing, I don't want you getting cold." Jonny protested from the sofa whilst Jac was waving a magazine in her face to cool her down whilst she sat in her armchair.

"It's bloody boiling, who put ten tonnes of wood in the fire?" She moaned.

"Well take your hoodie off then!" Jonny shrieked.

"Ive only got a vest on underneath." Jac argued.

"Jac, nobody cares what your stomach looks like and anyway, there's nothing wrong with your body." Jonny stated and Jac rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to bed." Jac muttered as she heaved herself out of the armchair and onto her feet, before she waddled to their bedroom which was considerably colder because they didn't have a burning fire in there.

"Her hormones are on bloody fire today." Jonny stated. "She was nearly crying earlier, she was blissful and calm on the cliff, and now she's back to Miss stroppy-pants." Jonny stated and Mo smirked. "I dunno what you've got to laugh about, you were just as bad." He stated. "In fact, I'd say you were worse."

"What? No, I wasn't." Mo protested.

"Yes you were, you were fine during the day but in the mornings and evenings, you were bloody awful. Chocolate this, I hate you that, Jonny run me a bath, Jonny why did I do this, Jonny I need a foot massage, Jonny-" Jonny explained.

"Yeah, we get the point Jonny Mac." Mo huffed.

"You've had a baby?" Guy queried. Jonny looked at Mo's face as she looked at her best friend back for support, so he answered for her.

"She was a surrogate, last year, for a friend." Jonny explained.

"Oh, right." Guy concluded awkwardly.

"C'mon, shall we go and get into bed and warm up?" Mr T queried quietly. Mo nodded in response so the pair headed off and Jonny also went to bed where he found Jac splashing her face with water in the bathroom over the sink.

"You know, this is probably the coldest it's been since we've gotten here, and now you're hot." Jonny laughed as he handed Jac the hand towel for her to dry her face.

"It's just a hot flush, I've had them before." Jac stated before she's chucked the towel back at Jonny and then splashed her face with cold water once again. Jonny hung the towel up and then pulled Jac's hair behind her shoulders for her to keep it out of her face.

"And you're sure it's nothing to worry about?" Jonny queried.

"It will be if you don't cool me down and stop bothering me." Jac snapped.

"Right well, just change into a pair of shorts and keep your top off, lie down in bed and relax." Jonny ordered.

"Keep my top off? You're having a laugh right?"

* * *

Mo slid into bed wearing warm pyjamas and thick socks and pulled the duvet up to her chin. Mr T did the same only he snuggled up to Mo and wrapped his arms around her. Accidentally, he squeezed her a little too much and she groaned from the stomach ache.

"Sorry... Y'know, going on the pill would probably help a bit with the menstrual cramps. And it could make your period lighter too." Mr T stated kindly. In Mo's opinion, there was a huge benefit of having a gynaecologist as a partner: he was more understanding (rather than Jonny who would sometimes joke and tell her to man up) and it was easy to talk to him about women's problems.

"My mum, auntie, nan and sister all had breast cancer... I'd rather not take the risk however small it is." Mo admitted.

"You know that using the contraceptive pill isn't likely to increase the risk in women who already have close relatives with breast cancer." Mr T stated.

"I know but... Look, I can live with periods pains once a month, besides it's only for the first day or two and they're nowhere near as bad as what Jac goes through. I just don't want to take the risk." Mo repeated.

"Okay, sorry I didn't mean to push you-"

"No, no, it's fine." Mo smiled. "Thanks for your concern." She added before she pecked him on the lips and then snuggled back under the duvet again. Mr T turned the bedside lamp off, leaving them in a dark room before he too settled down for the night.

* * *

Zosia got changed whilst her father was already in bed checking his phone.

"According to my sources, Serena Campbell is managing to run my hospital without burning it down." Guy chuckled whilst Zosia pulled her pyjama top over her head.

"And who are your sources?" She raised an eyebrow.

"There's a nurse on each ward that I offered a bonus to." Guy stated.

"Dad! You've got them spying on Miss Campbell!" Zosia protested as she was more cautious of her dad being in the room. She slipped her trousers off and quickly pulled her black pyjama trousers on- she didn't want to take a risk with lighter colours after what had happened the other day with her white shorts when she was ill.

"It's not spying, it's just keeping an eye on things while I'm away." Guy stated sheepishly.

"And I take it the board know about the bonuses then? Nope, didn't think so." Zosia concluded. "Ah." She groaned as she brought a hand to her abdomen because a contraction swept across her uterus and it was lasting for almost a minute. Guy slid out of bed and put a comforting hand on her back. "I um..I'm gonna go for a swim." Zosia stated.

"Are you kidding me?!" Guy laughed.

"Well I'm not really that tired and as much as it pains me to admit it, swimming did help the other day." Zosia grumbled as she pulled a bikini along with a few other things out of her wardrobe and headed for the bathroom. She hated admitting that her father was right, but she didn't really have an option because painkillers were a no-no, and she didn't fancy trying to sleep whilst her abdomen was causing a constant discomfort for her. She got changed in the bathroom, before she headed to the indoor heated pool to do some lengths until she felt better.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	13. A Pregnant Snow-Woman

**Tuesday 10th December **

**8:30am**

Mr T awoke to Mo singing in the shower which was positioned next door to their bedroom. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and then slowly sat up as he heard the shower click off and she stepped out of the cubicle. Minutes later, she came into their bedroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around her frame.

"You're in a better mood today." Mr T smiled sleepily.

"Have you looked outside?" Mo queried happily as she sorted out a change of clothes. Mr T groaned as he stretched before he climbed out of bed -letting the freezing air hit him- and made his way over to the window.

"Bloody hell!" He chuckled. There was snow everywhere! Everywhere was white, the trees, the ground, even the lake behind their lodge had frozen over and was dusted with snow. And with all of that snow, even more was still falling from the skies as it was blown to and fro by the winds. "So you're feeling alright now then?" He queried cautiously.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Although, I wouldn't complain if you go and make me a nice cup of coffee so I can get changed." She fluttered her eyelids.

"One coffee, coming right up." Mr T stated before he left the bedroom.

* * *

Zosia also woke up feeling much better. She lifted her head off of her he pillow and looked over where the door had creaked to see her father standing there with two plates.

"Sausages, beans, bacon, tomatoes, mushrooms and toast, all completely vegan of course." He announced as he handed Zosia a plate and then he sat on his is bed with his plate.

"Thank you." Zosia smiled before she dug in.

"Are you... Feeling okay now? No more cramps?" Guy asked cautiously and his daughter shook her head.

"I think I've finished." Zosia stated.

"Woah, way too much information." Guy protested.

"Trust me, I could've given you much more detail than that." Zosia stated smugly.

"Anyway," Guy began to change the subject, "judging by the lack of excitement, I'm guessing you haven't looked outside." He stated. Out of interest, Zosia placed her plate on her bedside table before she got up and looked out of the window.

"Wow, that looks pretty deep." She smiled before she got back into bed with her breakfast.

"You do remember out legendary snow ball fights right?" He queried.

"Of course, and I always won." Zosia stated.

"No you didn't!" Guy protested.

"Yes you did I always pelted you with snowballs and you were awful." Zosia stated.

"I wouldn't say 'awful'. I was a little rusty, but not that bad." Guy argued.

* * *

Jonny brushed the hair out of Jac's face in an attempt to wake her up because she was shivering. After her hot flush the previous night, she had fallen asleep -as instructed by Jonny- in just a pair of shorts and a bra, but because the flush had passed hours ago, she was then freezing cold. She barely even stirred so he tickled her nose with the ends of her long hair which made her face twitch before she opened her eyes. Thankfully, the room wasn't too bright as the only source of light was seeping through the curtains that had not yet been pulled because neither had gotten out of bed at that point- hence neither of them had seen the snow.

"Jesus Christ it's freezing." She whispered as she curled up as small as she can under the duvet.

"Come here." Jonny said softly as he pulled Jac into his arms. He rubbed his hand over her chilly, bare bump and nuzzled her hair as she tucked her head under his chin.

"Jonny..." Jac broke the comfortable silence. "Jonny why isn't she moving? She always kicks when I wake up." Jac said worriedly.

"Calm down, she's probably just a little cold like you." Jonny said as he tried to mask his own concern, though he was sure Jac was just worrying over nothing.

"But she isn't moving, Jonny what if she's-"

"Stop right there." Jonny ordered before Jac said a word that he never wanted to hear about his daughter. "C'mon, we can have a hot shower to warm up, and I'm sure she'll start kicking soon okay. She's probably just having a lie in." Jonny joked halfheartedly.

"This isn't funny." Jac protested.

"No, I know. Now you go and get ready and I'll get you a glass of orange juice, see if that gets her moving, you might just have low blood sugar, you haven't eaten since like 6pm yesterday." Jonny said quietly. He pecked Jac on the head before he left the bedroom to get her the sugary drink.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jac had drank the whole glass of juice and then hopped in the shower with Jonny. He stood behind her, holding her bump for any signs of movement whilst Jac let the warm water stream onto her abdomen, hoping it would cause their baby to stir. She was almost close to tears at the thought of losing her baby so late into the pregnancy when she felt a little tug inside of her, followed by a little kick, precisely aimed at her father's hand.

"Oh my god! I felt her foot or her hand or whatever it was but I actually felt her!" Jonny smiled. He leant forward and kissed Jac on the cheek as she let out a sigh of relief, followed by a small laugh at how her baby was already tormenting her before she was even born- she was definitely Jac Naylor's daughter. And the baby certainly had Jonny's innocent, yet immature, child-like side to it.

But once he had leant forward, a certain part of his body touched her backside which caused her to groan in pain.

"Jac? Jac what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"It was the fissure, you pushed against it." Jac replied after she took a few deep breaths.

"God sorry." He apologised sincerely as he placed his hands on her bum cheeks.

"Jonny!" Jac shrieked as she turned around to squirm her way out of his grasp. She looked into his eyes before she leant forward and gave him a passionate kiss. It slowly developed and progressed into a deep snog, they only separated briefly for air and Jac then took it a little further as she stroked and teased him. He certainly didn't have a problem with it, but he stopped when she went to put him inside of her.

"No, you know you can't." He said sternly.

"Jonny, one time isn't going to hurt, and I know you'll be gentle." She smiled seductivley.

"No, I'm not falling for that, Jac it's just your hormones. You know you don't really want to do it." He stated. "I'm sorry, but even if you want to, I can't, not if it could harm our little girl."

* * *

**3pm**

"Oh c'mon Jac, we need you to make the teams even." Jonny pleaded. All six of them were outside behind their lodge on the grass that backed onto the frozen lake and they were all wrapped up to keep them warm. They were going to play a 3 vs 3 snowball fight but unsurprisingly, Jac was refusing.

"No thanks." Jac smiled sarcastically as she folded her arms across her chest.

"To be honest, I'm not great with the cold anyway, I'm gonna go in with Jac." Mo admitted. She could see that Jac was clearly exhausted -presumably from a lack of sleep and because her baby was taking all of the nutrients from her- so she didn't want her doing anything she didn't want to do because she had been there already.

It had stopped snowing, and the snow was almost knee deep. They had watched the news, and Scotland certainly dealt with a little snow better than England. For one, the whole country didn't come to a standstill.

"Oh, you big spoilsports." Jonny moaned.

"Big?" Jac demanded.

"No no no no no no no I didn't mean it like that, I swear." Jonny said quickly.

"I'll be inside." Jac muttered before she turned around and began trudging through the snow, each footstep creating a crunching sound.

"Jac-" Jonny tried but she flipped her middle finger at him- the only swearing she could do without her little girl hearing- as she walked back to the lodge with Mo in tow.

"How is it, men always say the wrong thing?" Jonny laughed.

"Well that's not demeaning to women is it?" Zosia stated.

"See, wrong again!" Jonny huffed.

"Just so you know, I'm slightly better than your average 'girly' thrower." Zosia stated as she nodded to the snow.

"Right, how about Mr T and Zosia, vs me and Jonny?" Guy suggested to change the subject- his daughter was obviously having a mood swing because she had been a little snappy for most of the day despite the fact that she had claimed that she had finished menstruating. Mind you, to him, Zosia was always in a mood, he had just gotten used to it.

"Sounds perfect." Zosia smiled sarcastically.

"Fine with me." Mr T agreed and Jonny nodded in agreement.

"Right, the rule is, there are no rules... On your marks get set go!" Guy said quickly before he ran for shelter behind a picnic bench covered in snow which created the perfect fort. Jonny launched a poorly constructed fistful of snow at Mr T before he ran after Guy and sought refuge behind the snow covered bench. The snowball war commenced.

Zosia dragged Mr T with her behind a large oak tree trunk.

"Right, aim all your snowballs just below the chimney." Zosia ordered as she pointed to the lodge's slanted roof.

"Why?" Mr T queried.

"Just do it." She ordered before she began to throw her snowballs at one specific point on the roof.

"What on earth is she doing? I thought she said she's a good thrower." Jonny laughed as he watched Zosia throw snowballs out of their sight.

"I haven't a clue." Guy replied sheepishly. He knew she was up to something, but he hadn't yet worked it out. It was mere seconds later until he heard an odd sound, before the snow from the roof poured down onto him and Jonny. It took a good thirty seconds until the snow stopped falling and it settled, leaving Jonny and Guy buried under the snow with only their heads and parts of their shoulders sticking out of the mound of snow. Zosia just burst out laughing and Mr T smirked too.

"You little cow!" Guy proclaimed.

"What? You said no rules." Zosia stated innocently.

* * *

Jac wrapped a thick blanket around her and then she curled up in her arm chair and put the news on the TV to see how the snow was affected the rest of the country. Mo sat on the sofa, on the bit that was closest to Jac so that she wasn't too far away from her.

"Aren't you 36 weeks today?" Mo queried.

"Yep." Jac replied bluntly before she rubbed her hands together to warm herself up.

"Do you want a hot chocolate?" Mo asked kindly. "It's a galaxy one." She added.

"Um, yes please." Jac replied slowly.

"You want anything else? Something to eat or another jumper?" Mo asked as she got up, ready to head to the kitchen.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Jac asked.

"Because you're exhausted and I know what it's like." Mo replied before she entered the kitchen leaving Jac to ponder on the theory that maybe Mo actually was just genuinely being kind to her.

* * *

The two women had just finished their hot chocolates when Jonny poked his head around the door.

"Would you two ladies care to come and look out of the window?" He smiled.

"No thanks." Jac replied bluntly.

"Please, I promise you'll like it- well I hope you will anyway." Jonny pleaded. Jac huffed as she watched the enthusiastic Mo get off of the sofa with ease. Jac then heaved herself out of her armchair, and walked to the window whilst she kept her blanket wrapped around her to keep her warm.

"Oh my god..." Jac gasped before she broke into a wide grin. Outside the window where Jonny had just joined Zosia, Mr T and Guy were two snow people. One of which was made by Zosia and her father which was a simple three sphere snowman with Guy's scarf and hat on. The second was the one that caught Jac's eye the most.

It was a pregnant snow woman and it was ridiculously similar to Jac. They had her small hips at the right size, rounded breasts and a perfectly formed bump which was in proportion with the rest of it's body. Jac slipped her trainers on -but trod the backs down because she couldn't be bothered to bend down and put them on properly- and then went out into the cold where Jonny was beamingly pleased with himself.

"You even got her cheekbones!" Mo smiled as she joined the group.

"Although, the left breast is bigger than the right one." Jac stated awkwardly.

"Trust me, that wasn't intended." Jonny protested as he took something out of his pocket.

"Take that off." Jac ordered once Jonny had put on his thick, faux fur Russian hat.

"Make me." Jonny smirked. Jac rolled her eyes before she caught Jonny off guard, grabbed his hat and threw it as far as she could onto the frozen lake. "My hat!" He cried.

"We'll go and get it then." Jac smirked.

"Please don't be so stupid as to do what she says." Guy moaned.

"You think I'm stupid?" Jac mumbled eventually.

"No, I didn't... Jac I didn't mean that at all, honestly." Guy apologised awkwardly as he saw that the consultant was once again close to tears. He didn't know what to do because he'd never encountered the red head's emotions that badly before.

"I know what'll cheer you up, watch this." Jonny ordered as he ran over to the edge of the lake. Jac sniffed and tried to conceal the smile that was tugging at her lips because she knew he was going to attempt to get the hat.

"Is it cruel of me to want the ice to crack?" Zosia queried.

"On the contrary, him falling in would cheer everyone else up. It's just utilitarianism- make the majority of us happy." Guy replied cleverly.

Jonny put one foot on the icy lake. There was a slight crunch from the dusting of snow which was considerably shallower than the ground's snow because the lake had had to freeze over before the snow could settle.

Jonny tiptoed over to the hat as slowly as he could, carefully bent down and picked up the hat.

"He's gonna do it." Jac said disappointingly.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Mo said worriedly as they all heard a loud crack.

Zosia, Guy, Mo and Mr T were all seemingly apprehensive, but unsurprisingly, Jac looked extremely concerned.

"Jac?" Mo queried as the pregnant consultant took a step forward. "Jac, Jac no!" Mo ordered as she quickly caught up with Jac and held her back. "He'll be fine. He _is_ fine." Mo stated and Jac shrugged Mo's arms off of her.

"And what if he gets hypothermic? Or what if he slips and hits his head on the ice?" Jac shrieked as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Jac, I'm fine. Don't worry." Jonny shouted back, although his heart was beating ten to the dozen. He wasn't the strongest swimmer and he was unsure of his next move. Because of the snow on the ice, he didn't know where the crack was, but he decided that because the route he had taken to get there had held his weight, he would take that one back. He carefully took one step forward, only it was the move, that was certainly a wrong one.

The ice cracked and he plummeted into the water causing some of it to overflow onto the top of the remaining ice, jeopardising it's stability even further.

"Jonny!" Jac cried as she tried to run to rescue him only Mo grabbed Jac and with great difficulty, she restrained the struggling consultant.

"Jac, if you jump in there, you'll lose your baby." Mo lied. She knew that a stern approach would be best to prevent Jac from saving Jonny because she knew that if Jac went -due to her sore back and large bump- it would probably be three lives that were lost in a short space of time. They all stood there watching as Jonny surfaced, all of them frozen from fear as he gasped for air and failed to grab the edge of the ice as his arm spasmed from the cold.

"I don't care, I can't live without him!" Jac cried as she tried to escape Mo's grasp, only this time, Mr T restrained Jac too and she ended up collapsing onto her knees in the snow and she brought Mo down with her.

"Shhshh." Mo shushed as she pulled the sobbing woman into her arms. Mo looked over Jac's shoulder to see Jonny struggling, but she herself couldn't swim so she couldn't help at all...

**There's some Janny fluff and Zosia/Guy coming up in the next chapter :)**

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	14. Warm Baths

Zosia ripped her coat off, threw it at her dad, and before he could stop her, she ran to the edge of the lake.

"Zosia! Zosia, no." Guy shouted but he stopped at the edge of the ice where his daughter had already taken a few unsteady, slow steps.

"Jonny, stay calm, you're gonna be okay." Zosia said calmly because it was clear the casualty was hyperventilating. She cautiously walked over to where the hole was, only she fell in too because more of the ice cracked and she screeched as the icy, perishing water hit her skin.

"Zosia!" Guy shouted but she quickly resurfaced and like Jonny, took deep breaths, she heaved herself out using her arms until she was lying down on the surface of the ice to spread her weight over a greater surface area. She -with great difficulty- heaved Jonny out onto the ice besides her and then took several deep breaths because she had managed the first hurdle.

Mr T left Jac who was slightly trembling in Mo's capable arms so he and Guy stood at the edge of the lake, ready to help the two Arctic casualties.

"Careful, careful." Mr T said softly as Zosia slowly got to her feet and then she helped Jonny up who was profusely shivering.

Both of them felt so numb and achy that it was a bit of guess work for moving. Zosia had Jonny's arm slung around her shoulders as she took some of his weight, both of them dripping wet as they slowly made their way back to safe land.

"Get off me." Jac ordered pathetically as she squirmed out of Mo's grasp and went down to the edge of the lake. Once he stepped foot on dry land, Zosia was grabbed by her father and picked up bridal style, whilst Jac pulled Jonny into a tight hug. He wanted to pull away from her because her getting cold would do her nor the baby any good, however he didn't have the strength to pull out of her arms.

"J-Jac, you need to g-go inside." Jonny stuttered.

"We all need to go inside, you lot look after Jonny I'm gonna run Zosia a bath in the bathroom." Guy stated as he carried his dripping wet, shivering daughter who was powerless to argue into the lodge.

* * *

Guy placed his daughter down on the bathroom mat and ensured she was steady on her feet before he turned and shut the bathroom door.

"What're you doing?" Zosia demanded weakly.

"You're at risk of hypothermia, you're gonna have a warm bath to gently reheat you, and I can't leave you by yourself in case something happens. And before you ask, no I'm not going to look." Guy explained as he turned on the taps in the bath and put the plug in. "C'mon, at least take your jumpers off while you're waiting for the water." He ordered.

"I-i..." Zosia stuttered before she sighed and gave in. Guy watched as she raised her shaky hand and then fumble with the zip of her first hoodie so he unzipped it for her and then stepped back. "Thanks." She muttered before she pulled the hoodie off and then put it in the sink because it was still soaking wet.

* * *

Jac and Mo escorted Jonny to their ensuite bathroom and he was clearly in a worser state than Zosia because he had been in the water longer. They sat him down on the toilet seat lid and then Mo turned the taps on to fill the bath up.

"Jac, go and get changed." Mo ordered gently. The consultant had gotten wet from hugging Jonny and she was freezing cold beforehand, but now she just wanted to focus on getting the father of her unborn child warmer.

"I'm fine." Jac muttered.

"Jac, just go. You're only gonna be about two meters away from him." Mo laughed softly.

"G-go on, go." Jonny forced a smile. Jac went to speak but she couldn't come up with a comeback or an excuse so she also forced a smile before she slipped back into their bedroom.

"What are we gonna do with you Maconie?" Mo joked as she checked the temperature of the water filling the bath.

"Love me, feed me, n-never leave me." Jonny smiled.

"Stop trying to be Garfield, she's the ginger one not you." Mo joked quietly.

"I heard that." Jac stated loudly and Mo and Jonny both sniggered before Jonny began coughing. He leant over the sink before he threw up a minuscule amount of slightly off looking water. Upon hearing the spluttering, Jac ran into the bathroom -in leggings and a tight white vest- to find Mo gently rubbing Jonny's back.

"He's alright, it was only a little bit." Mo said quietly as she rubbed Jonny's back soothingly.

"No blood?" Jac queried sheepishly.

"Nope, just a little water." Mo replied.

"I'm not a patient." Jonny moaned.

"No but you are a muppet." Mo stated as Jac entered the bathroom properly in just her tight vest and leggings. The registrar glanced at Jac's body because it wasn't often that Jac wore such revealing clothes that showed how big her bump really was.

"What? I'm only gonna get wet again." Jac said defensively. "Go on, I can look after him." She added.

"Jac," mo began sternly.

"Mo, h-honestly, I'd rather it was just Jac." Jonny admitted.

"What? You embarrassed about what damage the cold water might've done to your ding-dong?" Mo joked.

"To be honest, I don't think it could get much smaller than it already was." Jac stated and Mo looked at Jonny and smirked. "And as for pinky and perky," she began.

"Oi, it did the job f-for you didn't it?" Jonny protested shakily.

"Right, I think I've heard enough." Mo interrupted as she headed for the door. "Just gimme a shout if you want anything, and I've got my phone on me if you don't wanna come and get me." She smiled before she left the couple to it and closed the bathroom door.

"Oh crap, my phone." Jonny gasped as he tried to open his coat pocket, only his numb fingers wouldn't allow such a simple task so Jac squatted down besides him, unzipped the pocket for him and then took out his dripping wet HTC.

"Well that's dead." Jac concluded after pressing several buttons.

"I still have 4 months left on that contract!" Jonny moaned pathetically.

"Well at- oh..." Jac mumbled. She had attempted to stand up, only the pressure had been to great for her pelvic floor muscles and she had leaked, and there were a few drips of urine on the floor between her legs- not that it was distinguishable from the small puddle of water that had accumulated from Jonny's dripping clothes and shoes anyway.

"H-here, you finish off and I'll check the water." Jonny offered as he slowly got up off of the toilet seat and then lifted the lid up for Jac. He kept facing the opposite way as he checked the temperature of the bath water that -to Jac- was only around lukewarm but they couldn't heat him too quickly due it risk of cardiac arrest. Reluctantly, Jac pulled her slightly damp leggings and underwear down and relieved herself, whilst Jonny remained respectful and didn't look at all.

* * *

Zosia laid in the bath of clear, warm water unclothed and she was feeling self conscious. Her father was sitting with his back against the bath, facing away from his daughter so that he could check that she wasn't going hypothermic, and so that he could keep the water at a good temperature, and slowly increase it.

"Feeling warmer yet?" Guy queried out of concern.

"Mm, although a hot cocoa wouldn't go amiss." She admitted sheepishly.

"I'm not leaving you, but I'm sure Mo'll make you a drink." Guy concluded as he took out his phone.

* * *

Five minutes later there was a gentle knock at the door and Zosia instinctively used one arm to cover her chest and the other to cover her groin.

"I'll leave them just outside the door." Mo announced before they heard her pad away from the bathroom. Guy opened the door, and collected the two cups of cocoa before he closed the door behind him.

"One hot cocoa." Guy smiled as he held it behind him with his arm outreached. Zosia took it before her father slid down the side of the bath and sat on the bath mat with his back to his daughter again.

"Thanks." Zosia said shakily as she wrapped her hands around the warm mug with the base of it resting just below her collar bone to warm her chest up too.

"What's thirteen squared?" Guy queried.

"What?" Zosia asked confusedly.

"Just making sure you're still fully alert and lucid, what's thirteen squared?" He repeated.

"169." Zosia stated.

"And what's-"

"Dad, I'm not answering anymore questions." Zosia stated which let a silence linger over them for a few minutes.

"Zosia, you shouldn't have done that today. If you hadn't have been able to get out then-"

"Dad, Ms Naylor's baby still has a father, and Ms Effanga still has her best friend." Zosia stated angrily.

"Well someone's in a mood." Guy sighed before he took a sip of his hot drink.

"Well sorry but _someone_ put her in a mood." Zosia grumbled.

"Why? What've I done?" Guy protested.

"Can't I just take a bath by myself?" She moaned.

"Zosia, you know what hypothermic patients are like, they can be fine one moment and unconscious the next."

"But I'm not hypothermic." She argued.

"Right sorry, just... Let's just calm down and relax." Guy said calmly, he didn't want things getting too heated whilst his daughter wasn't 100% safe.

* * *

Jac rested her chin on the edge of the bath whilst Jonny laid in the warm water, raising his body temperature.

"Y'know, if this was the other way around, you wouldn't let me in the bathroom, let alone sit next to the bath." Jonny stated smugly.

"So? You're happy with your beer belly, I hardly see that as a positive." Jac retorted.

"Haha." Jonny said sarcastically. "Are you warm enough?" He asked. Jac looked down and readjusted her tight vest top once she realised that it had slipped down at the top a little.

"I'm not the one who fell into a freezing lake." Jac stated.

"No, but that doesn't mean _you_ can't get cold." Jonny stated.

"I... Might, go and get a jumper." Jac admitted sheepishly.

"Go on, I'll be fine, I'm not going anywhere." Jonny smiled. Reluctantly, Jac stood up but she groaned from her aching back and had to lean on the wall for support.

"I'm sorry," Jac apologised as she squeezed her eyes shut. She had been trying to say those words for a long time but the pain seems to force it out of her. "It was all my fault."

"Don't be sorry, I'm sorry, it was my own fault." Jonny stated.

"Yeah but I threw your hat, if I hadn't have done that then you wouldn't have been on the ice in the first place." Jac said quietly.

"Jac, I'm fine, honestly and it wasn't your fault." Jonny smiled. "Now go and get a jumper, and then check on Zosia. Tell her I said thank you very much." He ordered.

* * *

Guy and Zosia sat in an awkward silence where the only noise was an occasional swish of water from Zosia moving in the bath which they were gradually draining a little and then adding more hot water. Then there was a gentle knock at the door.

"Zosia?" Jac queried quietly.

"Don't come in!" Zosia ordered.

"No, no I won't it's just... Me and Jonny, we wanted to say thank you, we're very grateful, and I mean it." Jac explained as she twiddled her thumbs.

"It's fine, how's Jonny doing?" Zosia queried.

"Um, he's a little chilly but he's getting there." Jac replied. "You?"

"Yeah, the bath's nearly normal temperature so I'm not too bad." Zosia replied.

"Okay well um... Thanks again." Jac said before she left to waddled back to Jonny.

* * *

With her hair now almost dry, Zosia had just gotten into bed under her thick duvet and blanket. She had plenty of layers on, and although she was still a little chilly, she was much better. She had just gotten comfortable when her dad returned with her hot water bottle and a steaming cup of peach and raspberry tea.

"There we go." He smiled as he let Zosia pulled the hot water bottle under the duvet and onto her stomach to warm her up. She then took the cup of tea from him and smelt the enticing aroma of the sweet, soothing liquid. "Do you want anything else?" He asked.

"Um, no thanks." Zosia replied before she took a sip of her drink. Guy nodded before he headed for the door. "Although..." Zosia began sheepishly.

"Yes." Guy raised an eyebrow as he leant in the doorway.

"I wouldn't complain if you put your duvet over me as well." She smiled sweetly.

"Do you want me to tuck you in like a ten year old too?" He joked as he took the single duvet off of his bed and then laid it on top of Zosia's bed where she was already under a duvet and blanket. "Anything else?" He queried.

"No. Oh but um, could you check on Jonny for me? Just make sure he's okay please." Zosia asked.

"Yeah sure, now get some rest." He ordered before he pulled the curtains and then closed the door to leave Zosia in peace.

* * *

Mo and Mr T sat cuddled together on the sofa. Had it been a few days ago, they'd probably be at it in their bedroom but Mo's menstrual cycle prevented any thing of the sort- and along with it came strong, throbbing pains in her abdomen. Mr T laughed at a joke made by Michael McIntyre on live at the Apollo when he noticed that there was a tear rolling down Mo's face.

"Oh Mo..." He said softly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a small squeeze. "You should've said it was this bad." He said softly. "Why don't you try taking a hot bath?" He suggested.

"I'm fine, honestly." Mo forced a smile but Mr T saw straight through her.

"Right, I'll go and run it for you, you come to the bathroom in five minutes." He ordered. He pecked her on the cheek before he got up and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Jac and Jonny were lying in bed together despite it only being 6pm- they just wanted to cuddle with each other because Jac was suffering from exhaustion, as was Jonny after the days events. They were both lying in silence, when Jac let out a sigh that was louder than she intended.

"You okay?" Jonny croaked.

"I can't sleep." Jac mumbled.

"Would you like a back massage to help you relax?" Jonny queried.

"No thanks, those always make me need a wee." Jac smiled.

"Well, is there anything else you want? In fact we haven't had dinner yet, what d'ya fancy?" He asked softly as he stroked her hair.

"Diazepam." Jac replied sleepily.

"Oh okay, I'll just pop down tescos and get a few bottles for ya." Jonny replied sarcastically.

"I'm being serious, I can't get to sleep but I'm knackered." Jac moaned.

"Why don't... We have a takeaway?" Jonny suggested. "Your choice for type and dishes and you can have as much as you want. You're usually sleepy after you've eaten so that might help." He smiled.

* * *

Mo entered the bathroom to find the bath filled with steaming water topped with foamy bubbles along with a full bar of dairy milk chocolate on the side. Mr T was just lighting the tea light candles around the room when he turned and noticed Mo who was timidly standing by the door.

"C'mon in." He smiled. Mo entered and was surprised when Mr T closed the door behind him and then switched the light off in the windowless room leaving just the candles to warmly light the dim room, giving it an orange glow.

"I..." Mo trailed off shyly.

"I'm gonna stay with you, but not in the bath, just by the side." He smiled.

"But... I'm on." Mo croaked eventually.

"I know, c'mon it's nothing I haven't seen before." He chuckled softly. "And, I'm not gonna look anyway, if that's what you're worried about." He added. Mo was slow to start off, but she quickly got undressed and then slipped into the bath of hot water and hoped that the heat would soon relieve her of her pain. Mr T sat besides the bath just like Guy had done for Zosia earlier, only this time, he faced the bath because he and Mo were partners, not father and daughter. Mo closed her eyes in the still water with the bubbles covering her entire body so she felt comfortable, which was helped even more by the dim lighting because he wouldn't be able to see much if he tried anyway. "Feeling better at all?" He queried.

"Mmmm." Mo smiled with her eyes closed. "Pass me some of that chocolate." She added. Mr T unwrapped the bar, snapped a block off and placed it in Mo's mouth for her.

* * *

**10pm**

After all six of them sharing an Indian takeaway, they were filled, warmed up and sleepy. They had spent a little while watching TV when Guy called it a night and left leaving the five medical professionals in the living room with Mo and Mr T cuddling under a blanket on the sofa, Zosia besides them, and Jonny in the armchair with Jac on top of him in a spooning position as his body accommodated for every nook and cranny of Jac's body on her back.

They had mostly had hot curry dishes, though Jac had had a korma all to herself because she knew a spicy meal would only aggravate her heartburn which was triggered by even the smallest of hot foods.

"Why don't we go to bed?" Jonny suggested as he nudged Jac who was comfortable on top of him, only her comfort accounted for nothing because she just could not sleep thanks to her restless daughter, and her restless mind which seemed to be running wild with how her birth would plan out.

"Seriously, I can't sleep... I've been trying for ages." Jac replied quietly.

"Well you might be more comfortable in bed." He whispered.

"I won't, I'm comfy here." Jac replied sweetly as she looked up at her partner. Jonny pecked Jac on the forehead before he tightened his grasp on her.

"You want a back massage, or neck slash shoulder massage? Or any food or drink? Anything at all, you name it and I'll get it." Jonny said kindly.

"Like I said earlier, diazepam." Jac retorted causing Mo and Mr T to shoot a worried glance over at the consultant, before they realised that she was in fact joking.

"Well, I think I'm gonna call it a day." Mr T stated quietly. "You coming?" He queried.

"Yeah, I'm knackered." Mo forced a smiled as she got up and followed Mr T to their bedroom after saying goodnight to Jac and Jonny. Thankfully, the bath (and chocolate) had made Mo feel a lot better so she wanted to get to sleep before the cramps returned in the hope that she would be able to sleep through them. After she brushed her teeth and got ready for bed, Mo silently slipped into bed with Mr T behind her with his arms wrapped around her abdomen. "I'm sorry about being a grump." She apologised as the pair laid there in the dark.

"You haven't been a grump, you've just been quiet." Mr T said softly. "And some might consider that a good thing." He joked quietly which earned him a playful elbow from his partner. "Don't worry about waking me up if it gets worse in the night." He added.

"Just shut up and sleep." Mo muttered.

"Okay, now you're being a grump." Mr T laughed before he recognised the lingering silence as an order to sleep so he settled down before he let sleep overcome his tired eyes.

Zosia went and got into bed but Jac and Jonny remained on the sofa because Jonny felt obliged to stay up whilst Jac had lost the ability to sleep. Little did they know that with a storm brewing outside, a restless unborn baby and returning menstrual cramps, none of the six would be getting a decent night's sleep...

**Thanks for reading, I'll try and update again today, please review x**


	15. A Restless Night

**Wednesday 11th December, 00:15am**

Jac was still laid on top of Jonny and he had accidentally fallen asleep. The lights were out with just the TV illuminating the room as Jac watched the most boring of programmes that was on at quarter past midnight. Thanks to a combination of reasons, she couldn't sleep: her baby was restless and freely kicking her in the bladder to remind her mother that she was there every fifteen minutes, her back was beginning to ache again, her heartburn was returning and thoughts of the birth and their baby's first few milestones were running through her mind.

A small squirming movement from Jac caused Jonny to stir and as he opened his eyes, he looked at the tired, stressed consultant on top of him. Her weight was causing him slight discomfort, but he certainly couldn't complain considering that she had gotten no sleep at all.

"Are you sure there isn't anything at all that I can get you? Or do you not want to try go to back to bed again?" Jonny asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes before he returned his hands to Jac's bump. "And don't say diazepam or any other sedative." He added sternly. "Jac?" He queried as she remained silent, but her eyes were open so she wasn't asleep.

"Sshh." She snapped. "Someone's in the kitchen." Jac whispered worriedly as she pointed to the small amount of light that she could see in the corridor. The pair remained silent until Mo came out with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands and then she plonked herself down onto the sofa.

"You alright?" Jonny queried. It was only he and Mr T that knew what was wrong with Mo, though Mo was sure that Jac and the others had probably worked it out.

"I've been better." Mo sighed.

"Aw, my three girls can't sleep." Jonny said sweetly.

"I am not your girl." Jac stated sternly.

"Alright then, my daughter, my best friend and my not-female partner can't sleep." Jonny retorted. "What? You said you're not a girl!" He protested after receiving a glare.

"As I'm a woman, not a little girl." Jac argued. And it appeared that the conversation had brought Mr T out of his deep slumber as he appeared in the doorway and then went and sat next to Mo.

"I told you to wake me." He said softly.

"Yeah but you said in the night, technically it's morning." Mo said smugly as she hugged her stomach.

"I've got some of my endo painkillers... if you can take them." Jac offered as she glanced at Mr T for permission.

"Um, well I would usually say no, but in reality one dose won't hurt if it'll get you through the night." Mr T stated.

"Wait, what if this is endometriosis?" Mo asked worriedly.

"No trust me, if it was endometriosis, you'd be crippled on the floor unable to move." Jac retorted.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration considering you've been in theatre when you were in pain before you were pregnant." Mo argued.

"Yeah, but trust me, I have a much higher pain threshold than you." Jac stated.

"Are you forgetting I gave birth without any pain relief?" Mo queried.

"Ladies, calm down." Jonny warned.

"Right, is your period heavy?" Jac asked bluntly.

"Not really but-" Mo replied before being interrupted by Jac.

"Any bleeding between periods?"

"No but-"

"Any pain during and/or after sex?"

"No but-"

"You haven't got endometriosis." Jac concluded as she folded her arms across her chest.

"But the pain is never this bad and it's usually only on the first day." Mo argued.

"Periods don't follow a certain pattern Mo, they're bound to be a little different each month." Mr T stated softly as he tried to approach it in a better way than Jac.

"I give up! I'm going for a walk." Mo snapped as she got up. She was frustrated that no one was listening to her, though her anger was probably just hormones.

"Maureen you're in your PJs and it's gone midnight." Jonny stated sternly. Mo ignored him and unlocked the front door before she opened it to reveal torrential rain pouring down which had already melted the snow. There had been large grey clouds covering the sky before it got dark hours ago, but they had only predicted further snow, not a winter storm.

"Don't be stupid." Mr T said quietly as he reached past Mo, pulled the door shut before the wind ripped it off of it's hinges, and then guided her back to the sofa.

"Ooowww, I'm dying." Mo moaned as she hugged her stomach and bent double.

"I'd rather be in your position than mine." Jac stated.

"Will you two stop arguing, there's way too many hormones between you two at the moment." Jonny laughed.

* * *

**00:30am**

Zosia turned over in her bed in a deep slumber as she was getting comfortable, when the wind changed direction and she was awoken to the sound of rain pounding onto the window besides her bed. She rubbed her eyes before she sat up and pulled the curtain back at the wrong time. Thunder echoed across the sky, it died down within seconds but picked back up again for a second burst. The loud rumble was then followed by flashes of lightening, momentarily lighting up the surroundings before it went back to darkness again.

The noise woke Guy up, only as he peered through the dark room, he was sure he could see his daughter stumbling around. She then settled herself, wrapped in her duvet, on the floor at the end of her father's bed as she leant against the footboard. He remember her being scared of storms when she was younger, but he thought it must've passed by now- apparently not.

"Zosia, you're safe." Guy whispered as he switched his bedside lamp on, slid out of bed and knelt down on the floor in front of her.

"I just don't like it." She admitted as she wrapped the duvet around her even tighter. She was trying not to panic in front of her father, but when it came to storms, she generally had no dignity at the end of them. Even if no one was with her, she'd still feel stupid.

"I know but trust me, there's nothing to worry about, you're safe. I promise." Guy said softly as he put his hand on her knee. "C'mon, you come and sleep in my bed tonight so you're away from the window, I'll sleep in yours." He ordered.

"No, I wanna be on the floor and the beds are metal." Zosia argued causing Guy to sigh.

"Okay um, how about if I lie the mattress on the floor, will you sleep down here then?" He queried.

"I'm not sleeping dad!" Zosia shrieked as she got up off of the floor and stormed into the living room, still wrapped in her duvet, where the other four were.

"Everything alright?" Jonny asked curiously as Zosia and Guy came in. Zosia plonked herself down on the sofa besides Mo and Mr T, so Guy decided to sit next to her.

"I could ask you four the same question." Guy replied as he wondered why they were all in the living room watching TV at that time in the morning. Just then, thunder rumbled across the sky, followed by flashes of lightening which easily came through the thin curtains.

Mo, Mr T, Jonny and Guy didn't mind the storm at all, they weren't even bother. Zosia however was petrified and although Jac was usually alright, she was scared for her unborn daughter who she assumed was scared of the strange noises.

Zosia wrapped the duvet around her even tighter as she brought her knees up to her chest to keep herself as small as possible whilst the rain became heavier and could then be heard over the TV which was on a news channel.

"She doesn't like it." Jac whispered to Jonny as she rubbed her hands over her bump frequently. Jonny put his hands on Jac's bump and felt nothing.

"'She' doesn't like it, or _you_ don't?" Jonny queried quietly. Jac didn't reply, she just snuggled under the blanket against Jonny as tight as she could so he wrapped his arms around her for support.

"Do you lot not like storms?" Guy queried to break the awkward silence.

"She just can't sleep. Our daughter's wrecking havoc before she's even born and I can't sleep when she can't." Jonny explained as he stroked Jac's hair. She had her cheek resting on Jonny's chest, facing the back of the armchair so she didn't have to make eye contact with anyone, and in that position, she hoped she would be able to sleep.

"Period pains." Mo stated bluntly. And that explanation covered both the appearance of her, and of Mr T.

"What about you two?" Jonny queried.

"_She_ doesn't like storms." Guy stated as he nodded to his daughter.

"They're not gonna hurt you, trust me I've been in storms a hundred times worse than this up in the highlands." Jonny said to Zosia who just rolled her eyes and then looked at the TV to distract her.

"_A 24 year old woman has been stabbed around midnight after she was found bleeding to death on the Royal Aberdeen Golf Course and another woman in her thirties has been a victim of a knife attack near Aberdeen Football stadium. Both incidents are thought to be linked as a dark blue ford escort has been caught on CCTV near both attacks. Members of the public are being told to lock all doors and windows, stay inside, and wait for further instruction." _

The six sat there in silence, frozen in fear as they wondered what to do. Both Jonny and Guy knew that they were a few miles away from the golf course, but they were a mere ten minute walk from the football stadium. They both decided not to tell the others that in case it caused only more panic.

"Right um..." Guy was the first to speak, "I'll go and check everything's locked up." He stated before he got up and checked the front door and the windows in the living room, and then went around the rest of the lodge.

* * *

Just as Guy finished pulling the curtains in Mo and Mr T's room, he was momentarily blinded by a flash, much brighter than a camera's flash, followed by a loud rumble so he made his way to the living room to see what state his daughter was in.

"Where's Zosia?" He demanded as he noticed the creased duvet that was slumped on the floor but no sign of his daughter.

"She's filling up her hot water bottle, for Mo." Mr T replied before he yawned. Guy was about to check on her but Zosia came out of the kitchen holding the hot water bottle which she handed to Mo.

"Thanks." Mo forced a smile as she pressed it on her abdomen.

"Shall we go and get into bed?" Mr T suggested, but a finger was placed to his lips by Mo as she turned her attention to the armchair where she heard a quiet sniff.

"Is she crying?" Mo mouthed to Jonny who reluctantly nodded in reply. Jac was silently sobbing into Jonny's chest whilst hugging her bump. Mo pulled a face of confusion, before she went with Mr T back to bed.

"Jac, you're okay- you, I and our baby are perfectly safe." Jonny said softly as he began to stroke her hair which he knew usually soothed her a little.

"You don't know that." Jac mumbled.

"No but-" Jonny began before being interrupted by the TV.

"_Breaking news: a third woman has been murdered in her family home in front of her 9 year old daughter and the suspect is still at large. Police have locked down an 18km square area where they know the armed man is and they will slowly narrow perimeter until they find him. The man is described to be around 6 foot tall, white with very short brown hair and tattoo sleeves on both arms. Police are now urging people to stay indoors, and to only open the door to police officers, who will arrive in a police car, or police van- do not open the door if you cannot see one of them, and certainly do not open the door to an unidentified vehicle." _

Jac turned her head to look at the screen where she saw the map showing the lock-down area; they were in it.

"We _are_ in danger." She thought as she curled up as small as she could get.

"Jac, I promise you everything is locked, no one can get in without us knowing. You and your baby are going to be fine." Guy stated as he sat down next to his daughter on the sofa. "And you're gonna be fine too." He added to his daughter as he put his arm around her shoulders which was made slightly difficult because of the thick duvet she was wrapped in.

Suddenly, Jac's phone started buzzing, and then again and again so Jonny reached across and picked it up off of the table.

"Shit." Jonny muttered.

"What? What is it?" Jac demanded.

"My phone, it's broken so Dawn must've thought..." Jonny trailed off as he unlocked Jac's phone and went onto the Facebook app which he had downloaded the day before and logged on to because Jac didn't have Facebook herself. His sister had repeatedly message him.

Dawn Maconie:

_Jonny, are you and Jac okay? _

_Jonny, please reply I'm really worried._

_Just seen the second attack on the news, please just reply or call me on 07456503243_.

"Can I give her a ring?" Jonny asked Jac.

"Sure." Jac relied so Jonny rang the number and it barely even rung once before she picked it up.

"_Hello_?" She said nervously.

"Dawn, it's Jonny."

_"Jonny! Oh god, I didn't recognise the number so i thought... Oh never mind just please tell me you're okay_." Dawn begged.

"Calm down, we're fine."

_"But this isn't the number you gave me_." She stated confusedly.

"No, my phone got dropped in a lake yesterday, this is Jac's phone."

"_So you and Jac are okay_?"

"Well a certain someone doesn't like the thunder and lightening but we're fine." He smirked as Jac attempted to elbow him in the balls but he stopped her. "What the hell are you doing up at 1am anyway?" He demanded.

"_The not-so-morning sickness decided to make a reappearance at 32 weeks_." She grumbled. "_So I settled on watching the news on my iPad next to the toilet_."

"Oh," he grimaced, "you alright now?" He queried.

"_Just dandy_." She replied sarcastically. "_Although, I think Amy's stirrin_-" Dawn was interrupted as her 10 month off daughter began crying. "_I'd better go but I hope you're all okay_." She said quickly.

"Yep, thanks bye." Jonny said as his sister hung up.

* * *

Mo laid in bed, hugging the hot water bottle whilst Mr T had his arms arms around her and he held his phone horizontally in front of them as they read the news.

"We're in a lock down zone." Mo whispered, she was unable to believe the situation that they were in where mere hours ago, the others had been out having a snow fight, and she and Jac had been sipping hot chocolate in front of the TV.

"We'll be alright." Mr T said softly. But Mo couldn't reply, instead, a small groan was forced out of her as her uterus contracted to expel it's lining. Mr T slipped his hand under the hot water bottle and under Mo's shirt so that he could palpate her abdomen himself because he -as an obs/gynae consultant- knew the best way to loosen the tight feeling inside of her.

"Thanks." Mo said eventually. The hot water bottle was definitely helping her tummy ache, it was only a dull feeling and the odd pain that was left. So as the couple tried to sleep, the storm outside roared on, and the mass murder -who unknown to the police had escaped a mental health institute and they were in there because they were a danger to themselves and others- crept across Aberdeen where the presence of police officers was becoming more prominent. Would they catch the person before someone else fell victim to them?

**Thanks for reading, please review and I might update once more today x **


	16. Police, Phones and Pool

**3am**

With Mo and Mr T fast asleep, they had nothing on their mind other than sweet dreams. Only the other four weren't so fortunate. Neither Jac nor Zosia knew what they were more worried about, the storm or the murderer who could have potentially been outside their front door.

Guy had tried everything to calm his daughter down, and he had managed to get Zosia to lie down on the sofa, tucked under her duvet facing the back of the sofa with her headphones in so that she wouldn't see the lightening, or hear the thunder, but that didn't give her a fast track to dreamland, she was far too busy worrying about the murderer now.

Guy was sat on a beanbag on the floorwatching the news in front of his daughter so he could keep an eye on her whilst Jac and Jonny remained cuddled up in the armchair.

"W... Will you come to the toilet with me?" Jac asked embarrassingly. "Please?" She added sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah course I will." Jonny smiled. As much as he was sure that the criminal wasn't in the lodge, he didn't want to take any chances so he wanted Jac within his sight at all times. He wanted the same for Mo too, but he trusted Mr T to take care of his best friend. Jonny put his hands on Jac's hips as he helped her to sit up before the pair of them made their way to their ensuite bathroom. "You want me to wait outside?" He queried and he noticed a sudden look of panic in Jac's eyes -not that she would admit it. "Or I can sit on the edge of the bath." He suggested, but that did nothing to ease Jac. "Or I can stand with my foot in the door. Yeah? Go on then, I'm not going anywhere." He smiled as he shuffled Jac into the lit bathroom. He stood with just a leg inside the door and a hand on the inside door knob so that she knew he was there whilst she relieved her full bladder. "Jesus, you can hold it like a camel!" He joked whilst he waited patiently for her.

* * *

With just Zosia and Guy in the living room, all was fairly calm. That was until a rumble of thunder that was even louder than the music playing in Zosia's earphones broke out. She ripped the earphones out of her ears and turned over so she was facing her dad whilst she was still lying on the sofa.

"It's not a crime to hug your dad y'know." Guy laughed as he reached up from his beanbag and wrapped his arms around Zosia's back and kept her in a tight hold for almost a minute after the thunder had stopped.

"Thanks." Zosia said quietly as she pulled away and then rested her head on the pillow as she pulled the duvet up to her chin again.

"Don't mention it." Guy smiled before he got himself comfortable on the beanbag again.

"Has there been any more news?" Zosia queried because the earphones had blocked out the TV.

"There's been a fourth death." He stated solemnly- he saw no point in hiding the truth from his daughter, she was 26 not 6 no matter how scared she appeared and she was bound to find out eventually. "They found her body in a cottage where they think he was trying to hide." He explained.

* * *

**4:30am**

"_The mysterious mass murderer has been arrested and detained after armed police officers found the man hiding in a garden shed. He was armed with a bloody knife and a fully loaded gun and specialists wish to keep the man's identity a secret, after they discovered that he was a patient who had escaped a mental institute miles away. The lock-down zone is no longer in existence and the threat is no more_."

Jonny pecked Jac on her forehead and gave her a tight squeeze in relief. Guy looked up and beamed at his daughter, only she was fast asleep on the sofa under her duvet, and Mo and Mr T were fast asleep despite the threat that had been there before they went to bed.

"Right, how about me and you go to bed eh? Because I am knackered." Jonny suggested before he yawned.

"Only if you carry me." Jac stated because she just wanted to stay in the armchair and she didn't think he would even attempt to lift her up. However, he slipped one arm under her knees, the other under her arms and hoisted the two of them off of the arm chair and onto his own two feet. Guy smirked as he watched Jonny carefully carry Jac through to their bedroom and out of sight.

He laid his heavily pregnant partner on the bed, pulled the duvet over her and then slipped into bed besides her.

"Night night." He said sleepily as he wrapped his arms around her. "Or should I say good morning?" He joked before he settled down.

Guy look at his daughter who was peacefully sleeping. One of her earphone buds had fallen out so he gently pulled the second one out, and took her phone away from her so she didn't have music blaring in her ears. She stirred slightly and crinkled her nose up before she settled down again so Guy pecked her on the forehead before he got up and went to their bedroom so that he could get some well needed rest after the long night.

* * *

**8am**

Jac was wide awake sitting with a glass of water in the living room in her armchair with Zosia still fast asleep on the sofa. Despite only having three and a half hours sleep, her daughter wouldn't allow her to have anymore and Jac had given up trying to fight the inevitable movements that she couldn't prevent, as well as the heartburn, so she had taken some Gaviscon and sat down after deciding that she wasn't really in the mood for swimming. She glanced on he he coffee table besides her and saw her phone. Jonny needed a new phone, she remembered. And seeing as he certainly wouldn't have the money considering he only had a secondhand HTC wildfire in the first place, she decided that she would go out for a morning stroll to the high street, and she would get him a new phone using her credit card.

She got dressed, brushed her wavy hair and left Jonny a note before she left the house ready to haggle with the staff in a phone shop to get the best contract possible- she had the money of course, she just enjoyed the satisfaction of getting something as cheap as she could because she didn't like the idea of being conned.

* * *

**9am**

Mo, Mr T, Zosia and Guy were all relaxing in the living room with the TV volume on low because everyone was still tired with a bit of a headache from being kept up all night, but none of them were the kind of people who could sleep during the day. Besides, if they did sleep during the day, then they wouldn't sleep at night and it would be a never ending cycle. They all sat there slowly eating their breakfast -relieved that the man had been caught- when Jonny walked in and plonked himself down in the armchair.

"Well you look like you're in a mood." Mo stated.

"Jac left a note on my bedside table saying she's gone to the shops and she'll be back in a bit but I don't know how long ago she left so she could've been gone hours." Jonny said angrily.

"Jonny, she's a grown woman, not a little girl." Mo stated.

"Who is heavily pregnant and could go into labour at any moment." Jonny argued. Mo was about to reply when the front door opened and Jac came in with two carrier bags. "Where have you been?" Jonny asked as he tried to shield his anger.

"To get you this. Happy birthday." Jac said sarcastically as she dropped one of the bags on Jonny's lap.

"And what's in the Boots bag?" He queried as he nodded to the bag that was in her hand.

"Feminine toiletries that you don't need to know about." Jac stated bluntly before she waddled off to dump the bag containing pantyliners, breast pads and bio oil (for potential stretch marks) in the bottom of her wardrobe.

Jonny opened the bag to find a £50 iTunes card, along with a box wrapped in plain blue wrapping paper.

"Bloody hell!" He laughed after he had unwrapped the box.

"What? What is it?" Mo asked.

"The iPhone 5c 32gb." He smiled as he twisted the box in his hands. Jac came in, took the box and iTunes card off of him and sat on his lap because he was sitting on her armchair.

"You needed a new phone, and I tried using your SIM card from your old phone but it's screwed so it's a new SIM, but I've put all of the contacts that I have that you'll need on there, you can get the rest from Mo, and I even downloaded flappy bird for you. And it's got a 12 month contract with everything included." Jac explained as she took the white iPhone with a blue case out of the box. "Oh, and I logged into your iTunes account on there so it's got all your music. By the way, you really should change your iTunes password to something less immature." Jac stated.

"Jac, thank you so much." Jonny smiled as he unlocked the phone using 1234, before he went onto the flappy bird app to see that the high score was 8. "How long did it take you to get that far?" He smirked.

"Two hot chocolates, a mango and passion fruit smoothie, two muffins and a bacon roll far." Jac stated proudly.

"What?!" Jonny shrieked.

"Well I went to costa coffee so I could set up your phone and I didn't want to sit in there without buying something but it took a while so..." Jac trailed off. "Besides, I've been up all night, I built up an appetite and I walked to and from the high street." She protested.

"Right, okay." Jonny smirked. "Watch this." Jonny said as he pressed start on the flappy bird app. He had his arms wrapped around Jac and rested the phone in her lap in front of her bump with his head tucked on her shoulder.

"Pft, yeah good one." Jac snorted as Jonny only got two.

"Wait, that was a warm up." Jonny stated before he pressed play again. Jac watched Jonny as he successfully made it through the pipes at the beginning, until he failed at 32 points. "Beat that!" He smiled.

"Yeah, but that's because some of us actually work when we're on Darwin, others just sit at the nurses station and play this." Jac stated.

"How did you know?" Jonny shrieked.

"I have my sources." Jac stated as she glanced at Mo before she got up and waddled to the toilet.

"Well seeing as it's Wednesday and we've only got a few days left, why don't we go down to the sea front? I need to get a few gifts for people and we've got to dip our toes in the sea while we're here eh?" Guy suggested to his daughter.

"Um, yeah sure but we need to take a detour and get some more almond milk." Zosia stated.

* * *

"Right, how're you feeling this morning?" Mr T asked as he and Mo pulled the duvet straight on their bed after they had gotten changed for the day.

"Bit tired but, the cramps have gone." Mo replied.

"Brilliant, so what do you want to do today?" He queried.

"Um... Ooh, i saw in that leaflet that they rent kayaks on the seafront, maybe we could do that." Mo suggested.

"In the freezing cold water with tough seas because of the storm and icy water? No thanks." Mr T concluded.

"Okay, how about... We go shopping?"

"As in clothes shopping?" He queried and Mo smiled.

"Of course."

"Um, go on then." He sighed and Mo squealed.

"Remind me to put my name in everything I buy to stop Adele from nicking them." Mo added as she grabbed her hand bag.

* * *

"Right," Jac began as she picked up her bikini from her wardrobe whilst Jonny was busy playing with his new phone and downloading apps like there was no tomorrow. "I'm going swimming, use the £50 iTunes card to keep you occupied." Jac ordered before she went into the bathroom to get changed. When she came out, Jonny was no where to be seen so she picked up her towel, tied her hair up in a bun and then went to the pool where she found Jonny lying on one of the sun loungers next to the pool. "Go away." Jac moaned as she kept the towel firmly wrapped around her.

"What? I'm occupied aren't I?" Jonny protested smugly.

"Yeah but... But... Oh fine but if you say one thing I'll rip your-"

"Understood." Jonny smiled. Reluctantly, once Jonny was looking at his phone, Jac put the towel on another sun lounger and then got into the pool via the steps at the shallow end.

* * *

Mo and Mr T arrived at the shopping centre via taxi and considering it was only a Wednesday morning, it was fairly quiet.

"Hey, they've got a market there." Mo said as she pointed around the corner before the entrance of the building. "Why don't we get some fresh fruit for later, and some salad stuff for lunch?" She suggested.

"Well I'm definitely gonna need something to give me energy after last night so I don't see why not." He concluded.

"Speaking of which, I need a can of red bull." She stated as she headed to a small boots shop and went to the snacks and drinks.

"So you're a transplant slash cardio doctor, yet you'll have a can of red bull?" Mr T stated confusedly.

"It's only one can and I haven't had one for months." Mo stated. "Besides, you're a gynae doctor and it's not as if you've never had unprotected sex before." She added.

"Yes but I trust you enough that you don't have any infections plus, you had the STI screening and I saw your results." Mr T said smugly.

"Yeah, remind me to never go on online dating ever again." Mo grimaced at how stupid she had been.

"You won't need to, you've got me." He smiled cheekily.

"Wow, that wasn't cheesy!" Mo laughed as she paid for the can of energy drink.

* * *

Zosia and Guy walked along the sea front as they began the long walk back to their lodge. Zosia had two small boxes of Scottish shortbread and two sticks of rock for Dom and Arthur, along with a postcard of an Aberdeen coast for her to stick on her pinboard in her bedroom. Guy had a box of shortbread for Colette, and a pack of cards with the Scottish flag on the back of them for him to practice his tricks in the lodge for the few remaining days of their trip.

"Why don't we get something for lunch along here?" He suggested as he stopped outside a fish and chip shop.

"It depends, some chip shops use animal oils to fry things in, or they fry fish and chips in the same vat." Zosia stated so she stepped inside and approached the counter where a man who had been reading the newspaper stood up and smiled.

"What can I get you?" He asked cheerily in a thick Scottish accent.

"Before we order, which oil do you fry your chips in?" Zosia queried sheepishly.

"Vegetable oil." He replied confidently.

"And do you fry chips and meat separately?" She asked.

"No, we don't lass." He replied.

"Sorry, I can't eat here." Zosia stated before she left with her father in tow.

"Well you handed that rather well." Guy smirked.

"Funnily enough, I've had to do that quite a few times." Zosia stated as they continued walking back to the lodge.

"That's a shame though, I am starving. Maybe we could take a detour to the small high street and get something from the supermarket." He suggested.

"Sure." Zosia agreed. "Actually, do you wanna try that chip shop first?" She suggested as she nodded to another fish and chip shop mere meters ahead of them.

"Yep, leave it to me." He concluded as he opened the door and confidently stepped in. He firmly hit the bell which let out a high pitched ding, and moments later, a friendly woman with her long brown hair in a high ponytail came to the counter.

"Sorry 'bout the wait, how can I help?" She smiled.

"Which oil do you fry your chips in?" Guy raised an eyebrow to which Zosia smirked.

"Vegetable oil sir." She replied confusedly.

"And do you fry your chips and meat in the same oil?" He asked as he leant on the counter.

"Um, we fry them both in vegetable oil, but we have separate fryers if that's what you mean." She replied. Guy turned and looked at his daughter wondering whether that meant they could buy from there.

"Two portions of chips please." Zosia smiled as she stepped forward so a Guy let out a sigh of relief to Zosia's amusement. "Oh and, a cup of curry sauce too please." She added.

"Curry sauce?" Guy whispered to Zosia as the lady turned behind her and began preparing their meal.

"Look, there's a 'V' next to it on the menu so it hadn't got any meat in it and I've made curry sauce before, there isn't any other animal products in it." Zosia replied quietly. They waited patiently until they were handed a carrier bag, they paid and then they went and sat on a bench looking out onto the sea.

"One thing of chips for you." He stated as he placed the large paper wrapped parcel on his daughter's lap. "One for me, and one curry sauce to share." He stated as he put the second parcel on his lap, and then the large cup of curry sauce on the bench in between them.

"Thank you." Zosia smiled as she began eating- her father had insisted on paying for the two of them.

"You're welcome." He replied. "Mmm, oh my god that's heaven!" He announced. "I think that's the most unhealthiest thing I've eaten in the last what? Like 10 days!" He laughed. Having a vegan diet had resulted him having no fast food -until then- or anything particularly unhealthy because most unhealthy foods like pizza, fried chicken, kebabs etc, all had meat or cheese in them.

"I am proud of you. I have to admit I didn't think you'd last this long." Zosia concluded as she dipped a chip in curry sauce before she put it in her mouth.

"Nice to see how little faith you have in your father." Guy chuckled.

"Well considering the amount of times you tried to give up smoking, and alcohol, do you blame me?" Zosia replied.

"No, I guess you're right." He sighed and the two ate in a fairly comfortable silence with the sound of the wife's crashing on the beach creating a calm atmosphere. "When, we go back to Holby, will you just try going into theatre?" He queried.

"But-"

"Zosia, I'm not blackmailing you but I've been a vegan for two weeks to prove I can face a challenge. I've heard you're an excellent surgeon, and let's face it when Jac has her baby, Professor Hope is going to need quite a bit of help keeping up with the demands." He joked halfheartedly. "This is my challenge for you, just assist in theatre, once a day for two weeks, and we'll see how it goes from there. Yeah?"

"I suppose so." Zosia mumbled. "Though I'll be needing to work overtime to keep up with my studies and that'll mean extra pay." Zosia stated sheepishly.

"Zosia, I can help you with money. Honestly, name your price and I can write a cheque when we get back to Holby." He stated.

"£100,000." Zosia said jokily.

"Done." Guy agreed.

"Wait, what?"

"Done, I'll write you the cheque when we go home." Guy stated.

"How on earth do you have that sort of money to just throw around?" Zosia shrieked.

"Well, I save money I suppose. But um, you remember when you were little and we used to take you to Poland to see Mama's parents in their massive home?" He asked.

"Yeah, and I used to go horse riding there." Zosia stated.

"Well when they passed away when you were little, they left everything to your mother including all of the land with their property, and we had no use for it, so we sold it. After your mother died, everything of hers was left to me, but I'm sure she'd want you to have some." Guy explained. "Honestly, Zosia, you need the money a lot more than I ever will."

"Well um... Thanks." Zosia smiled gratefully.

"So how much of your student loan do you have left?" He smirked.

"About £73,000." Zosia replied quietly.

"And how much was it when it was at it's highest?" He asked.

"About £97,000. Give or take a few grand." Zosia admitted reluctantly.

"Bloody hell Zosia!" Guy laughed.

"What?" Zosia protested, but she too ended up trying to conceal a laugh.

"How much are you on now?" He asked once he'd composed himself.

"About £22,600 this year, and then it'll go up to about £28,000 next year." Zosia stated.

"That's shockingly poor!" Guy laughed again and Zosia elbowed him in playful annoyance.

* * *

Mo and Mr T walked out of New Look with a few shopping bags after going around the place, when Mo thought of an idea.

"How about we get you a Christmas jumper?" Mo suggested.

"What for?" Mr T asked confusedly.

"Well you're coming to the Effanga open house for christmas and you can't turn up without a christmas jumper." Mo smiled.

"The Effanga open house?" He queried.

"Yeah, plenty of food, booze, noise and more booze." Mo grimaced at the thought of last year when she had had to stay upstairs with her nieces, nephews and younger cousins and, basically, babysit them. Though this year she would be able to put someone else in that position and stay downstairs with the other grown ups, showing off her boyfriend.

"Sounds like my kinda party." Mr T smiled.

* * *

**6pm**

All six of the group were ready to continue with the pool tournament once more because they wanted to get it finished before they went back to Holby. Jac was very comfortable sitting on top of two bean bags in her leggings and hoodie with a plate with two toasted waffles and melted Nutella on it whilst Jonny sat besides her on the floor- he had given up his beanbag for her so she'd be comfortable. Zosia and Guy were leaning against the wall waiting whilst Mo and Mr T look at their sheet of paper with the fixtures and results on it, as they decided who was going to play that night.

"Right, up first, is Mo vs Jac." Mr T announced.

"Ugh... Hold that, and do not eat anything." Jac threatened as she handed Jonny her plate with a half eaten waffle left on it. and then heaved herself up onto her feet. "Wait, I need the toilet first." Jac stated before she waddled out of the room.

"I swear, the woman goes about thirty times a day." Guy joked halfheartedly.

"It's because the baby's on her bladder. She only passes a little bit of urine each time because her bladder can't hold much." Jonny proudly defended his partner.

"Well what's she been like in theatre then? Some cardio procedures are like 12 hours long, if not longer." Guy queried curiously.

"She can hold it a really long time if she wants to, she just prefers not to when she's got easy access to the toilet." Jonny stated.

"And I'm usually paged so the consultant can have a potty break." Mo smiled.

"Although, she did get caught out once." Jonny admitted- he couldn't hide it much longer, it was just so temping.

"Really, what happened?" Guy asked.

"Elliot was at St James' all day, and I was in the other theatre, so she had to wait until I could come and take over. Jonny said she was extremely desperate. Then she left the theatre as soon as I got there, but when I stood at the side of the operating table, there was a tiny yellow puddle on the floor, bless her!" Mo explained as she tried not to laugh.

Jonny smiled too but his face dropped when he noticed Jac was standing in the doorway. She was visibly angry, upset and embarrassed at the same time so she quickly turned on her heel and headed for their bedroom. Mo and Jonny both decided not to go after her because they had been the cause of her mood swing, understandably of course. So instead, Zosia went after Jac and found her sitting on the edge of her and Jonny's double bed with both of her hands cradling her bump. It was not going to be an easy conversation...

* * *

**8pm**

After calling it a day for the pool tournament, everyone decided to have an early night after their previous restless night. Jac and Jonny hadn't said much, in fact they hadn't spoken -except a sorry from Jonny- since she'd walked away, though the pregnant woman and Zosia definitely got on more that evening than ever before. Jac waddled to her bedroom with Jonny in tow. She got changed in the bathroom, and then slipped under the covers. Riskily, whilst in only his boxers, Jonny got into bed and wrapped his arms around Jac's body. She made no attempt to shove him off, but she didn't embrace his hold either.

"I meant what I said, I'm so sorry. But technically, it was Mo who told the others, not me. I don't think I'd have gone into that much detail." Jonny said softly. "Please, can we forget about it, besides, it was an accident, and you shouldn't be as embarrassed as you are."

"Just go to bed." Jac sighed as she pulled the duvet up to her chin. Jonny did the same, he would just have to see what kind of mood she was in in the morning.

* * *

Mo and Mr T slipped into their double bed, under the duvet and flicked the light out.

"How about we go ice skating tomorrow?" Mo suggested sleepily.

"Only, after a long lie in." Mr T replied.

"You're sexy when you're sleepy you know that?" She smiled.

"I think I'm dreaming." Mr T joked as he wrapped his arms around her abdomen.

"Trust me, I'm very much real." Mo replied seductivley.

* * *

"You in?" Guy queried as he stood in his pyjama shorts and tshirt by the door with his hand on the light switch.

"Shut up, I'm tryin' to sleep." Zosia moaned from under the covers.

"I'll take that as a yes." Guy said sarcastically as he flicked the light off, and then climbed into bed himself. "Goodnight darling." Guy sang rather loudly causing Zosia to wrap her pillow around her head. "Goodnight dad, hope you sleep well." Guy said sarcastically before he too settled down for the night so eye could catch up on some well needed sleep.

**Thanks for reading, please review x **


	17. Hoodies, Skating and Cookies

**Thursday 12th December**

**8:30am**

Jonny, Mo, Mr T and Guy were sitting in the living room, watching the news when Jac emerged the bedroom in a pair of leggings, thick socks and a baggy dark blue hoodie with her hair up in a messy bun.

"Oi, that's my hoodie!" Jonny protested.

"I was cold in the night." Jac stated as she plonked herself down in her armchair and brought her knees up to her bump.

"But you have plenty of hoodies." Jonny stated.

"But this ones comfy." Jac argued.

"It should be for the amount I paid for it. C'mon, it's mine!" He moaned.

"But your daughter likes it. Just think, she's always smelling you too so she'll know you better." Jac explained.

"Smelling me?" Jonny laughed.

"Yeah, it's smells of your aftershave a little bit." Jac said quietly.

"That's why you're wearing it!" He laughed.

"Yeah well, you always put it on too strongly but this smells nice. And I couldn't find your aftershave..." Jac admitted.

"It's in the bottom of my wardrobe." Jonny stated. "Not that I should be telling you because I can imagine you'll be spraying it everywhere now." He retorted.

"Oi, you should be grateful that I like it, Ollie Valentine's aftershave used to make me gag. Literally, I couldn't stand to be in be same theatre as him." Jac stated.

"Yeah but when you had morning sickness, anything made you gag." Mo stated. "Hence the three page long list of items of food and drink that have been banned from Darwin for the last 35 weeks." She added.

"I'm 36 weeks actually." Jac smiled sarcastically as she pulled the sleeves of Jonny's hoodie down, and clenched the excess material in her fists to keep her a little warmer. "How's your phone?" Jac queried Jonny.

"Great, and I've even got a lullaby app for our little girl." Jonny smiled.

* * *

Zosia was almost at the end of her morning run where she had been running the entire perimeter of the lake behind their lodge again, only she lost her footing on a patch of ice, and ended up on a heap on the floor. She glanced around to check that no one had seen her fall, and they hadn't, before her doctor mode kicked in and she assessed herself. Because she had been running along a gritty path, she had grazed one of there palms of her hands, along with the opposite elbow. Her knees stringed so through her black leggings, she assumed that they were grazed too. Though the most painful was her ankle.

She pulled her legging up a little and pulled her trainer sock down to check for any obvious bone fractures. After a proper inspection, she concluded that it was just a twisted ankle, with some bruising so she carefully got herself back up onto her feet, and limped back to their lodge which thankfully wasn't far away.

* * *

Guy was had just stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist after having his shower when he heard the front door slam.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He heard asked by the others so he made sure the towel was secure before he ran to the living room where Jonny and Mr T were helping Zosia onto the sofa.

"What happened?" Guy asked worriedly.

"I fell... There was some ice and... My ankle, it's just sprained." Zosia stuttered as she sat down and then Jonny stacked the beanbags, then put a pillow on tops of them and put Zosia's foot on it to keep it risen. She had rosy cheeks from the run and she was still a little out of breath.

"Did you hit your head?" Guy asked after she had barely managed to get the words out of her mouth. She shook her head in response. "You seem a little... Less Zosia-ey." Guy smirked.

"It's probably just the shock, and she's freezing cold too." Mr T stated.

"Go on, go and get changed first; I'm fine." Zosia said to her father.

"Fine but don't put any weight on your ankle, I wanna check you over in a minute." Guy said sternly before he left the room.

"Probably best to do ice and heat compresses, though seeing as you're freezing cold, I think we should start with a heat compress." Jonny concluded before he headed off to the kitchen. They all knew that Zosia was a vegan so she wouldn't have any painkillers unless she was in agony so they didn't even bother asking her about them.

"Do you want some water?" Mo asked kindly.

"Um, yes please." Zosia replied and as Mo went out in the kitchen, she found Jonny taking a bag of rice out of the cupboards.

"Jonny that's Jac's." Mo whispered.

"She's not gonna notice a cup of rice missing." Jonny stated as he poured the rice, into a ziplock bag and then put it in the microwave.

"Well it's your funeral." Mo stated as she got a bottle of water out of the fridge.

* * *

Guy had just gotten changed so he went back into the living room where Jonny had just wrapped the t-towel wrapped hot rice bag around Zosia's ankle.

"Right, let's have a look shall we." Guy said as he rolled up his sleeves but Zosia protested.

"I've already had a look, it's sprained and starting the bruise. Jonny said just do hot and cold compresses and I agree." Zosia stated.

"Well I'd rather just have a look." Guy admitted.

"Well I'd rather if you just leave me alone." Zosia huffed so Guy pulled his sleeves back down and stepped back. "I'd also rather you passed me the TV switch so I don't have to watch this crap." Zosia stated sheepishly.

"Of course Miss Cripple." Guy laughed as he passed her the switch.

"Call me that again and you won't be laughing." Zosia threatened.

"Jesus Christ Zosia, you have the mood swings of a 15 year old girl." Guy stated. Zosia just rolled her eyes and turned the TV over. "What do you want for breakfast?" He queried.

"Oh um... Just some toast. And some orange juice please." Zosia replied.

"Coming right up." Guy announced before he entered the kitchen.

* * *

Mo and Mr T had just gotten their skates at the ice rink so they sat down at the she of the rink on a bench to put them on.

"Y'know, I'd better say now that I'm not fantastic at this sport." Mr T admitted.

"Neither am I." Mo smiled.

"Yeah but when I say not fantastic, I mean I'm absolutely crap." He stated and Mo smirked.

"Well I would say I won't let you fall, but if you really are that crap then I can't promise anything." Mo laughed as she stood up and ensured her ice skates were on properly. She and Mr T carefully stepped to a gate that led onto the rink where there were around ten or fifteen other people skating. "Oh c'mon." Mo moaned as Mr T froze and he wouldn't step into the ice. "Look, at least there's a doctor at the scene if anything happens, and I promise to make sure that your organs don't go to waste." Mo smiled evilly.

"Thank you, that makes me feel so much better." Mr T said sarcastically as he took one step closer to the edge.

"Look, hold my hands and you'll be fine." Mo stated as she step onto the ice, then turned around and held her hands out to help her partner onto the ice. Reluctantly, Mr T took her hands and stepped onto the ice, though he immediately fell back against the wall which thankfully gave him some stability.

"I think I'll stick with the wall, I trust it more than you." Mr T joked as he slowly manoeuvred himself along the wall, holding one hand with Mo as she skated along with the assistance of a wall.

* * *

"Jac, where did you put my- you're still wearing my hoodie!" Jonny laughed as he came into the living room in just a tshirt where Zosia was on the sofa with her leg elevated and her father next to her, whilst Jac was curled up in the armchair in Jonny's comfy hoodie and her hands were cradling her bump.

"Shut up, I've got a headache." Jac muttered without even turning her head away from the TV to make eye contact.

"Oh sorry." Jonny whispered as he crouched down in front of her. "How much water have you had?" He asked.

"Two bottles." Jac stated.

"Okay, you had any paracetamol?" He queried and Jac shook her head.

"I can manage without it." She forced a smile.

"Just have one tablet then, instead of two eh? Jac you're nearly full term, the risks are tiny." Jonny stated and he watched Jac as she considered it. "Ill go and get it for you. You want anything to eat? It's pretty much lunchtime." He stated.

"Chicken soup wouldn't go amiss." Jac replied sheepishly.

"Chicken soup coming right up." He smiled as he got up and headed for the kitchen but he stopped at the door. "Zosia, you want anything?" Jonny asked.

"Um, no thanks. Dad's gonna make me a sandwich in a minute." Zosia stated.

"Is he now?" Guy laughed as he got up so Jonny pondered into the kitchen. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Um... Strawberry jam sandwich with... A pack of pistachio nuts and a cup of coffee please." She smiled sweetly.

"Coming right up." He huffed before he went to the kitchen.

* * *

When Jonny returned, he had already given Jac a tablet of paracetamol so he handed her the steaming bowl of chicken soup with cracked black pepper on top, and then placed the box of cheese twists on the edge of the sofa for them to share whilst he sat on the floor with his bowl; he didn't want to move her if she wasn't feeling well.

"Thank you." Jac smiled as she blew on the spoon of hot soup, before she put it in her mouth.

"Why don't you go to bed after this? Have a little nap." He suggested.

"I'm not a little kid, I don't need naps." Jac stated although she had to admit the thought of a little snooze did sound appealing.

"Suit yourself." Jonny concluded as he began eating his own lunch.

* * *

Guy came out with a tray containing two plates, two mugs, a bag of unsalted pistachio nuts and an apple.

"Do you want me to spoon feed you in case it hurts your ankle to eat?" Guy joked as he handed Zosia a plate.

"Oh shut up. So you want me to be up and about and prolong the recovery time even more?" Zosia snapped.

"God, you are in such a mood today!" Guy laughed.

"So is this one." Jonny stated as he pointed at Jac.

"Oh, wouldn't it be a shame if I spilt chicken soup all down your jumper Jonny?" Jac smiled smugly.

"Yeah but I know you wouldn't because one: it would burn you, and two: then you wouldn't be able to wear it." Jonny stated cleverly.

* * *

"C'mon, you're never gonna get any better if you out don't come off of the wall." Mo stated as Mr T continued to shuffle himself along it

"Can you gimme a hand then?" He asked. Mo smiled as she skated closer to him and held her gloved hand out for him. He willingly took his hand, and then slowly took step by step forward, though he kept very close to the wall, he just wasn't technically touching it. Suddenly, Mr T's foot went further forward than he anticipated and he fell backwards. Mo tried to stop him, only she fell too and ended up underneath him on the ice. "Mo, I'm so sorry." Mr T said quickly as he scrambled off of her, he tried to stand up, only he fell back on his backside again. It was only when two stewards quickly skated over that they were back on their feet, and the pair both burst out laughing at their antics.

* * *

After going skating, they went for a meal -well, a takeaway that they ate on the small table and chairs in the shop- before they returned to the lodge at 6pm. Zosia was still on the sofa, with her father besides her on his phone (checking if his hospital was still standing). Jonny was sitting on the floor in front of the armchair, which was empty.

"Have a good time?" Jonny asked.

"Yeah great thanks. Where's Jac?" Mo asked curiously.

"Oh um... She went to the toilet a while ago, come to think of it she should be back by now." Jonny concluded as he got to his feet. Mo handed Mr T her coat before she followed her best friend into their bedroom, where Jac was lying in bed with her hands frequently rubbing her bump- she wasn't asleep, in fact she looked far from it, distressed even.

"Jac, you okay?" Mo asked as Jonny squatted besides her on the bed.

"I feel weird." Jac replied oddly.

"What? Like labour weird?" Jonny queried quickly.

"I don't know, just..." She trailed off as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well have you had any contractions?" He asked and she shook her head. "Have you had your show?" He asked and received another shake of her head so he let out a sigh of relief. "Well, do you want me to run you a hot bath? And I might even give you a back rub after, if you behave." He winked but surprisingly, Jac shook her head.

"I don't like this." Jac stated as she pulled the duvet up over her head.

"Like what?" Jonny said quickly.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." She mumbled.

"Well what's happened to suggest that there _is_ anything wrong with you?" Mo asked.

"I just don't feel right." Jac stated.

"C'mon, I'll run you a bath to help with your back." Jonny rubbed Jac's arm under the sheet before he headed for then ensuite bathroom.

"I'll leave you to it." Mo concluded.

* * *

Mo came out and changed from her coat to her comfortable cardigan where she met Mr T in the bedroom.

"Is Jac alright?" Mr T asked.

"Um, she says she doesn't feel right." Mo stated.

"Some women feel that way before they go into labour, and she is 36 weeks." Mr T stated.

"Yeah well, we'll just have to wait and see I suppose. Jonny's just running her a hot bath to help her relax." Mo explained.

"Well hot baths can prevent or ease contractions so that will probably make her feel better." Mr T stated.

"Fingers crossed." Mo smiled. "Ooh um, how's your cooking skills?" Mo asked happily.

"Cooking skills, pretty good, it's my tidying up skills you wanna worry about!" Mr T laughed. "Why?" He added.

"Because I've just thought of something that Jonny did for me when I was pregnant, and I think Jac'll like it too." Mo smiled.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Come with me, and you'll see." She chirped as she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the kitchen.

* * *

Guy looked out of the corner of his eye, where he saw his daughter grimacing in pain as she tried not to let out a peep. She had just been to the toilet, so getting up must've aggravated her injury.

"Right, shall I get you another ice pack?" Guy suggested.

"Um, yeah. Thanks." Zosia replied as she shifted in her seat to fight the throbbing pain in her ankle. Minutes later, her dad returned with ice wrapped in a t-towel which he laid over her ankle and then left it there to work it's magic.

"It's bruising for sure." Guy stated. He had seen the purpley black colour that her ankle was turning, and it definitely wasn't pretty, though he had seen much worse. "By the way, be prepared to leap up and high the smoke alarm off, Mo and Mr T are making an absolute mess out there cooking something." Guy chuckled.

"Well it can't be any worse than your attempt at a homemade Chinese. Remember that? I was 10 and I can still remember the distinct smell of burnt plastic." Zosia laughed. "And I can remember Mama saying that she was never going to trust you in the kitchen alone again." She added.

"Well I can remember your attempt at helping Mama make some bread when you were little. You put in too much yeast and the oven was practically about to explode." He laughed. "Ooh, what I wouldn't give for a slice of proper bread." He smiled. "Actually, I'd rather have a thick, juicy, rare steak cooked to perfection with thick cut chips, a fried egg, and peas." He licked his lips at the thought.

* * *

Jac laid in the bath for ages whilst Jonny sat besides her. She smoothed her hands over her bump countless times, as though she was scared she was going to lose it that night, yet she smiled uncontrollably every time their little girl gave a few kicks. However, the reassuring kicks in Jac's bladder, helped her to relax that she probably wasn't in labour, because their baby was the wrong way round.

"I feel better now." Jac said quietly as she twiddled her thumbs and then rested them on the peak of her bump.

"Yeah? Well that's good." Jonny smiled. "Maybe it was just indigestion from dinner." He smirked.

"No it wasn't." Jac sighed, which let a silence fall among the two for a few more minutes.

"Right, how about we get you out, pjs on, tuck you in bed and you can have whatever you want. We can get a movie on your iPad, and then you can eat as much crap as you want." He suggested. "Within reason." He added.

"Sounds like my kind of night." Jac smiled as she reached forward and pulled the plug out by her feet.

* * *

After putting their creations in the oven, Mo and Mr T had left the kitchen looking like a bomb site. There was flour everywhere, including the floor, bubbles from the washing up water which was now cold was all over the pair of them after they had had a water fight, and the kitchen utensils looked like the average set of university gear which hadn't been washed up properly and they weren't going to be cleaned properly anyway. Mo had just been whipped in the bum by a tea towel from her partner when Jonny came in.

"Hey, how's Jac?" Mo smiled optimistically.

"She's feeling better, I've just tucked her in bed, we're gonna watch a movie and just snack for two hours." Jonny stated proudly as he shook his head at the amount of mess.

"Right, you go back to Jac, get into bed and we'll bring in a movie survival kit." Mo ordered.

"Well just so you know, she wants some cream soda, and she's requested kettle crisps, the ready salted ones." Jonny stated. "And thanks." He smiled before he left.

"You do realise that this could go catastrophically wrong if you don't get something that she wants, or if you get something that she hates." Mr T warned.

"Ah yes, but I know what she hates because after working on Darwin, there are plenty of bans on there for certain types of food and drink, including grapes for some reason." Mo smirked.

"Grapes? Why? It's not as if they have a strong odour." Mr T laughed.

"Well, maybe it's because she can't have wine." Mo chortled.

* * *

"Right, I'm going to bed so this is your last chance for an escort to bed." Guy stated as he got up. Zosia just moaned with her eyes closed because she was tired she just couldn't be bothered to get up- obviously, doing nothing all day just made her tired. "Nope, okay I'll do this instead then." Guy stated as he picked Zosia up bridal style and was careful not to knock her on any doorways as he carried her to their bedroom. He laid her on top of her duvet and then slid into his own bed so Zosia had to fidget about until she was under her duvet. "Thank you daddy, good night daddy." Guy said sarcastically after he'd turned the light off as he got comfortable in his bed.

"Thank you daddy, good night daddy." Zosia repeated sleepily without even bothering to open her eyes.

* * *

Jac and Jonny were sitting on bed leaning against the headboard with the iPad propped up in between then ready for the movie to begin when Mo came in with a tray which she placed on the end of the bed.

"Right, one cream soda for you, one iron bru for you." Mo stated as she got two large glasses of fizzy drink and placed them on the appropriate bedside table. "Ready salted kettle crisps, nachos without jalapeños but extra cheese, and plenty of my homemade, still warm Nutella cookies!" Mo announced.

"Nutella cookies?" Jonny laughed.

"I like the sound of all of that." Jac smiled.

"Yeah I thought you might." Jonny laughed. "You do realise you're gonna have a full time job if she likes those cookies don't you." Jonny stated.

"Well there's like ten cookies there, and there's loads more out in the kitchen so I'm sure it'll last for three days until we go home." Mo laughed. "Mind you, y'know what she's like..." She smirked as she looked at Jac who replied with a glare. Mo then shuffled out of the room and closed the door after her leaving Jac and Jonny to feast in peace whilst they watched a movie.

**Thanks for reading, sorry if this chapter's a bit crap :/ Please review though and I'll probably update again today x**


	18. Friday the Thirteenth

**A/N I know the few events mentioned in the first scene aren't accurate timings but just pretend please ;) Also, to Sara, thanks for the review but I'd just like to point out that I'm a 15 y/o girl with little medical knowledge so it's highly likely that any science in my stories is incorrect and i am aware of that.**

**Friday 13th December, 7:45am**

"Right, I'm gonna go to the conference now, but I'll be back soon okay." Jonny whispered to Jac who was still lying in bed, and curled up in a ball with sleepy eyes.

"Be careful." Jac ordered.

"What?" Jonny smirked; she never normally said that.

"It's Friday the 13th, be careful." Jac repeated.

"Oh, you don't believe in that rubbish do you?" He laughed and Jac looked hurt and embarrassed. "What, you're being serious?" He asked gently as he squatted besides her.

"Something always happens to me on Friday the 13th." Jac moaned.

"Such as?" He queried.

"Oh I don't know, my dad dying, my mother leaving me, I got septic shock, I had a motor bike crash-"

"Wait, all these happened on Friday the 13th?" Jonny blurted out and Jac nodded. "Jac, that's just a highly unlikely coincidence." Jonny stated. He would've said it's really bad luck, but then she'd panic even more.

"Well I haven't had a baby inside of me the other times. What if-"

"Don't even go there." Jonny said sternly. "You and our baby are fine."

"C'mon Jonny Mac! The taxi's here." Mo shouted from the front door.

"Go on go." Jac muttered.

"Well not if you want me to stay." Jonny said kindly.

"No, go. Let me get some rest." Jac forced a smile. Jonny pecked her on the forehead before he went and joined Mo.

* * *

Guy poked his head around the kitchen door where Zosia was using a stool and sitting at the counter getting random things out of the cupboards.

"What are you doing?" Guy smirked.

"Making a Mama's coffee cake recipe with a few changes." Zosia stated bluntly.

"You know that recipe? God I loved that cake so much! Your Mama only used to make it on special occasions." Guy smiled.

"Wanna help? I could do with a hand what with being crippled an' all." Zosia queried jokily.

"Yeah sure, just let me wash my hands." Guy smiled as he rolled his sleeves up before he turned the kitchen tap on.

* * *

Mo and Jonny were sitting in the taxi on their way to the transplant lecture when there was a car crash less than a meter besides them. All cars came to a halt as the two cars besides them had somehow crashed head on to each other and the airbags had been inflated.

"Wait here." Jonny ordered to the taxi bloke as he jumped out and immediately went to the vehicle of the more vulnerable patient; an elderly man. Mo unasked after Jonny as people were seeing to the other patient. "Hello, I'm Jonny mate, I need you to keep your head nice and still for me." Jonny said as he climbed into the back seat and placed his hands either side of the mans face whilst Mo opened the driver's door and squatted besides him.

"I'm Mo, what's your name?" Mo asked sweetly as she took the mans wrist and checked his pulse.

"M-Michael. Michael Robinson." He croaked. Both of his hands were violently shaking- presumably from the shock of the crash- but there was no blood and there didn't appeared to be any major injuries, though they didn't have a scanner to check his head and neck.

"Okay Michael, can you tell us where it hurts?" Mo asked.

"My- my foot. Um, my left foot it's stuck u-under the pedal." He stuttered. Mo looked down and saw his foot. He was wearing beige coloured shoes and there wasn't any blood on them so she decided that it would be best for him to be cut out.

"Okay, don't worry an ambulance is on it's way and your gonna be fine. Can you tell us what happened?" Mo asked.

"I was just driving and.. Well that lunatic came on the wrong side of the road! I'm going to sue the -excuse my language- the bastard!" He announced.

"Good on you mate, nice to hear you've got a fighting spirit." Jonny smirked and it was then that the ambulance arrived. After explaining the situation to the paramedics, Jonny and Mo were told to leave the scene because it was all underhand so they got into the taxi and headed for the conference in a rush.

"Listen, you cannot tell anyone that that happened. Not Jac, not Mr T." Jonny stated.

"Why not?" Mo asked worriedly.

"Because Jac's superstitious about Friday the 13th and I don't want her to worry even more than she already is." Jonny stated. "I know you can trust Mr T but just it stay on the safe side, keep it between us okay?"

"Yeah yeah sure." Mo agreed. "But Jac? Superstitious? I thought she'd have superstitions in the same pile as she does religion and CBT." Mo smirked.

"So did I but everything bad that's happened in her life has happened on Friday the 13th." Jonny stated.

* * *

Guy as just about to pour the cake batter into the loaf shaped tin when Zosia stopped him from her stool.

"Wait wait wait wait. Aren't you forgetting something?" She queried and Guy looked at her in confusion. "Mama always greased the tin and sprinkled the bottom and the sides with-"

"With brown sugar because it was her favourite." Guy interrupted once it had jogged his memory as he put the mixing bowl down on the side. The kitchen smelt strongly of coffee, so they could only hope that Jac didn't come out until they had finished the cake. Come to think of it, Jac hadn't been out of her room all day and it was almost eleven o'clock. The pair finished the cake and then put it in the oven for 45 minutes.

"Um, I'm just gonna go and check on Jac, she usually would've been up by now." Zosia stated.

"Oh, and you're not just trying to get out of the clearing up then?" Guy asked.

"No, I'll be right back. Besides we've still got to make the icing, I just need to check she's okay." Zosia stated.

"Okay, go on then." Guy smiled. Zosia nodded before she headed to Jonny and Jac's room where the consultant was lying in bed twiddling her thumbs.

"Um, Jac are you okay?" Zosia asked cautiously.

"Fine." Jac replied bluntly.

"Do you want me to get you anything from the kitchen? You haven't had any breakfast have you?" Zosia suggested kindly, though she had a feeling that Jac would take it in a patronising way.

"I'm fine, thanks." Jac replied harshly. Zosia took that as a cue to leave so she went back to the kitchen to help her father to tidy away and then make her mother's amazing coffee buttercream icing using a butter substitute.

* * *

"Well wasn't that fun? I know, let's organise a lecture for people to come to, and we'll tell them everything we already know." Mo mocked as she and Jonny walked into the lodge. "Hey you okay?" Mo asked worriedly as she looked at Jac who was curled up in her armchair looking rather like someone on edge.

"Ah you're back, there was a little incident that's spooked Jac a little bit. No harm done but the bulb in her bedside lamp went out, it sparked and well... She's a little shaken." Guy explained as he came out of the kitchen whilst he was drying a wooden spoon with a t-towel.

"Right, okay thanks." Jonny smiled so that Guy left them alone.

"Don't forget you can help yourselves to the Nutella cookies." Mo smiled before she headed to her bedroom. Jonny crouched down in front of Jac -which he seemed to be doing a lot lately- and took her hands in his and gave them a small squeeze.

"What're we gonna do with you eh? You're probably scaring our little girl a bit too." Jonny said gently. "Look, it was just a bulb, no one's hurt and it's nothing major okay?" He said and Jac nodded. "Come here." He smiled as he pulled Jac into his arms and gave her a warming hug. "Hey, she's tryin' to join in too." Jonny smiled as he pulled away from Jac and put his hands on Jac's bump where their daughter was kicking. "Is your mummy a numpty? Yes she is." Jonny said to the bump to the annoyance, and amusement, of Jac.

"Shut up, I need the toilet." Jac stated. Jonny stood up and up gave Jac a hand up, only she had to sit back down again because she felt a little dizzy causing Jonny to go into panic mode.

"Mr T!" He shouted.

"No... Leave him..." Jac muttered as she took deep breaths to provide her brain with the oxygen that it had been momentarily deprived of. Within seconds, Mr T came running into the room with Mo in tow.

"Code red?" Mo queried.

"No." Jac stated adamantly as she hung her head in her hands.

"Sorry, I panicked..." Jonny admitted. "I think it was just a dizzy spell."

"Well I haven't seen you eat all day, what've you had?" Mr T asked and Jac shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing?" Jonny queried and Jac gave him a look which he knew meant yes. "You haven't eaten a thing all day? And it's about 1pm, Jesus you must've been scared if you haven't eaten." Jonny joked. "It'll just be low blood sugar." He concluded. Mo disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a Nutella cookie- a sweet cookie with a layer of thick, creamy Nutella in the middle of it.

"There you go." Mo smiled as she handed it to Jac.

"I don't need an audience thanks." Jac stated.

"Thank you for running in here to check I was okay Mr T." Mr T said sarcastically before he and Mo left. Slowly, Jac nibbled at the biscuit. When the taste returned to her tongue and she remember how nice they were, she quickly devoured the whole biscuit with Jonny watching her every move.

"Right, what do you want for lunch? because I am starving." Jonny asked kindly.

"Isn't there still some chicken nuggets in the freezer?" Jac asked.

"You mean the chicken assholes designed for 10 year olds, yes we've still got some of them." Jonny replied. "What do you want with them?"

"Potato wedges and a corn on the cob please." Jac smiled sweetly. Jonny shook his head in disbelief at her rapid mood swing from snappy, to cheery before he got up and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

**7pm**

"Right, these are the last three games of the tournament." Mo announced. "And don't forget there's prizes for first and second place." She added. The six were gathered around the pool table once more with crisps and snacks around too. Zosia was sitting on a chair brought in from the dining table to save her from sitting on a beanbag on the floor, whilst Jac was leaning against the wall and keeping an eye on everything she could.

"Can't I just give up now? I know I've lost." Mr T stated.

"Spoil sport." Jonny retorted.

"Right first up, Jac vs Guy." Mo announced.

"Brilliant, I get to thrash the boss." Jac smiled as she walked over to the table and put chalk on the end of her pool cue.

"Is that right?" Guy chuckled. "Go on, ladies first." He offered. Jac huffed before she got into position to take her first shot. She was just about to hit the white ball when she felt something tightening across her bump and she let out a small gasp. "Jac?" Guy queried.

"Jac?" Jonny jumped up worriedly. He put his hand on her back and the other one on her bump, only compared to before, her bump felt harder and less palpable. "Braxton Hicks?" He queried and Jac nodded before she let out a sigh of relief.

"Um, Braxton hicks shouldn't be hurting you Jac, if you were in pain." Mr T said clinically.

"It didn't hurt, it was just uncomfortable." Jac replied. "Go on, I'm fine." She shuffled Jonny away before she got back into position to take her first shot.

The game begun...

* * *

**8:30pm**

After finishing all of the games, everyone went into the living room, where Mo stood with a sheet of paper and Mr T stood with a large box of fudges and shortbreads, and another large box of thorntons chocolates; the prizes.

"Right, in first place was... Jac." Mo announced with the annoyance clear in her voice as everyone gave a small, pathetic applause.

"Don't sound too happy will you guys?" Jac joked. "Oi, chocolates now." Jac ordered as she clicked her fingers at Mr T. He sighed before he walked over and handed Jac the triple layered, large box of chocolates. Jac looked very smug as she sat comfortably on Jonny's lap in her armchair with her knees up to her bump.

"Second place... Is... Me!" Mo announced as she kissed Mr T on both cheeks before she took the second prize off of Mr T.

"Where did I come?" Jonny asked eagerly.

"Um, third." Mo replied after checking the list. "Guy was fourth, Zosia fifth and hehem, Mr T came last." Mo explained as she tried unsuccessfully not to laugh.

Jac showed no hesitance in opening her box of chocolates and the placing one in her mouth.

"Oh my god!" She said with her mouth full. "That was a coffee truffle!" She smiled at Jonny. "Mmmm that tastes so nice!" Jac moaned in pleasure. Jonny didn't dare take one without asking so he picked up the paper menu of chocolates and looked through it.

"All the square, milk chocolate ones are coffee." Jonny stated. "Wait, you don't like coconut ones or dark chocolate do you?" He asked.

"No." Jac sighed. "You can have those ones if you want." She huffed reluctantly. Jonny smiled before he picked up a dark chocolate square truffle; it was a coffee one too.

"Oh, Mr T these are lovely." Jonny said with his mouth full.

"Yeah, no need to rub it in. I'm crap at pool, everyone knows it." Mr T stated.

"C'mon, you can have some of my fudge and cookies." Mo smiled as she opened her box with Mr T.

"Speaking of which, Mo, Jonny's eaten all of the Nutella cookies, we need more." Jac demanded.

"I'm sorry, who's eaten them?!" Jonny laughed.

"You have now shut up before I take these away from you." Jac threatened as she moved the box slightly.

"Aye, I ate them all so could you make some more please?" Jonny pleaded as he fluttered his eyelashes at his best friend.

"You've got like a kilogram of chocolate there!" Mo protested.

"So? That'll last her a few hours at the most." Jonny laughed which received and elbow in his chest. "Oi, watch the pecks." Jonny moaned as he rubbed his sore chest.

"Pft, you mean man boobs." Jac snorted before she placed a chocolate in her mouth.

"I'll make some more cookies tomorrow okay?" Mo stated.

"Thank you." Jac smiled sweetly before she placed yet another chocolate in her mouth.

* * *

Guy noticed Zosia struggling and grimacing in pain as she tried to stand up.

"Woah, where're you going?" He asked as he stopped her from putting weight on her ankle by keeping her on the sofa.

"Toilet. Unless you want me to wet myself." Zosia replied sarcastically.

"Well let me give you a hand." Guy stated as he stood up, and pulled Zosia off of the sofa. He pulled her arm around his shoulders and then helped her hop to the bathroom. Once there, she shut the door behind herself and Guy waited outside to help her once she was done.

"Stop standing outside the door and go away." Zosia moaned from inside the bathroom.

"The more weight you put on your ankle-"

"Dad if you haven't noticed, I am training as a doctor." Zosia snapped.

"Yes but-"

"Can't hear you." Zosia sung as she flushed the toilet. Guy rolled his eyes before he waited for his daughter to come back out again. "Go and get me some of the coffee cake." Zosia ordered as she pushed away her fathers arms and then hobbled towards their bedroom. Guy chuckled at his daughter's stupidity (she was delaying her healing time for her ankle) before he headed to the kitchen to get another two slices of their delicious vegan coffee cake with thick icing.

* * *

"Right c'mon, those four are occupied I think it's time we spend some time together." Mo stated as she tugged at Mr T's sleeve and then quickly walked to their bedroom.

"I take it you're not on anymore then." Mr T smirked as he shut the bedroom door behind them.

"Nope." Mo smiled as she placed her hands either side of his face and held him whilst she gave him a passionate kiss. Slowly, she slipped her hands down to his shirt, and pulled it over his head. He did the same to her, unclipped her bra and then pushed her back onto the double bed. Once she was there, he let her undo us belt whist he reached to his bedside table and pulled a condom out, for some reason Mo starting laughing. "Sorry, but standing like that, you remind me of a sex ed class I had to teach once and they had to put condoms on bananas." She laughed.

"Well I can assure you, I definitely do not have a banana in my trousers." Mr T remarked as Mo pulled his belt off, and then he pulled his trousers and boxers down. After some more passionate kissing, the pair quietly made love to each other and then fell asleep in each other's arms, naked under the duvet.

* * *

Jac had finally stopped eating so Jonny took the prime opportunity to put the lid on her box of chocolates where one of the three trays had already been demolished by her.

"Right, bed time?" Jonny suggested.

"Um, yeah but can you bring a bottle of water please?" Jac asked as she slid off of Jonny's lap and onto her own two feet.

"Sure, although you do know you're gonna be up all night peeing right?" He laughed as he walked into the kitchen. Jac rolled her eyes before she headed for their bedroom. Soon, Jac and Jonny were settled in bed, and Jac kept on fidgeting to get comfortable.

"Can't we just have sex to see if it'll make me go into labour?" Jac queried.

"You're only 36 weeks Jac." Jonny stated.

"Well my bloody breasts feel like I've got 4 pints of milk in them. Each." Jac moaned.

"Try sleeping without a bra on." Jonny suggested.

"I can't, they're leaking." Jac stated.

"Alright then, how about just standing in the shower for ten minutes? It helped Mo when she had mastitis, just stand with the warm water spraying onto your chest yeah?"

"That involves getting out of bed." Jac grumbled.

"Well it's your choice, shower, or no shower but if you don't, I don't want to hear any more moaning about it." Jonny warned. Jac huffed before she threw the duvet off of her, and on top of Jonny. He was going to get up so he could have a quick shower with her, only she just got up, pulled Jonny's hoodie on and then got back into bed under the duvet. "Night night." Jonny whispered softly as he wrapped his arms loosely around Jac and rested them on her bump.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	19. Nutella Cookies

**Saturday 14th December, 8am**

Jonny was sitting on the pool steps with the water up to his neck, and Jac on his lap in her black bikini as they relaxed in the water after doing several lengths.

"Seeing as we're going home tomorrow... I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming to my Mum and Dad's graves again today?" Jonny asked nervously.

"Yeah, of course I will." Jac replied quietly as she gently kicked her legs in the water, imagining what it was like for her daughter in her uterus in the amniotic fluid.

"Thank you." Jonny gave her a small squeeze in appreciation as he carefully picked the weightless Jac up, spun her around so she was facing him, and straddled her legs around his waist so she was pressing her bump against his bare torso. Jac wrapped her arms around Jonny's neck as he slowly carried them to the deep end so they would both stay under the water to keep them warm. "What would you say, about taking our daughter to swimming lessons when she was a few months old?" Jonny queried.

"Really?" Jac moaned.

"Well look, it would be great for me and you to spend some time with her and babies love swimming in warm water, it reminds them of your womb. I've seen the classes before -'they have mums and dads in the water with your baby, and you slowly teach them to swim in the water." Jonny explained. "Please?"

"We'll see." Jac replied sheepishly.

"Is that a yes?" Jonny asked.

"No, it's a maybe." Jac stated. "And if we did, we'd go private." She added.

* * *

**9am**

"Right, we need Nutella." Mo stated as she, followed by Mr T with a basket had just entered the supermarket.

"And a muzzle for Jac." Mr T joked.

"That's not a bad idea, though you might lose a few fingers trying to put it on her." Mo laughed as they headed for a baking and spreads aisle. "Ooh, shall we annoy Jac and get some christmas cutters?" Mo suggested. "We can make some christmas trees, hearts, stars, stockings." She smiled.

"Definitely get a heart one, she'll love those." Mr T laughed. Mo picked up a heart shaped cutter, along with a christmas tree one too before they headed for the ingredients.

"Y'know, Jac must've eaten about 15 of those biscuits in 24 hours." Mo stated as she picked up a jar of Nutella.

"Well, if it keeps her happy, I'm not gonna complain." Mr T stated jokily.

* * *

**10am**

Zosia had just hobbled from her bedroom in a bikini wrapped in a towel when her father came out from nowhere.

"Where do you think you're going?" He raised an eyebrow.

"To play football." Zosia replied sarcastically.

"You'd better not be planning-"

"On kicking in the pool yes I know." Zosia interrupted. "I'm only gonna use my arms so I can get rid of my bingo wings." She joked.

"Zosia." Guy said sternly.

"Guy." Zosia mocked before she pushed past him and carried on towards the pool.

* * *

Jonny sat in his and Jac's bedroom whilst he knew his partner was watching TV, so he wouldn't be interrupted for a while whilst she complained about the amount of crap on TV despite them having hundreds of channels so he had settled down to write a letter to his parents. He wanted to talk to his parents at their graves, but he knew if he didn't have anything planned, he'd end up crying and he wouldn't be able to get the words out so instead, he decided to write what he wanted to say, and he would read that out when he went there.

* * *

"Y'know, you used to love playing with me in the pool when we went on holiday." Guy stated once Zosia had finished a length so she folded her arms across her chest and then leant back against the edge of the pool. "You begged me to put you on my shoulders and then launch you into the middle of the pool." He smirked.

"We haven't been on a family holiday in years..." Zosia mumbled.

"We could always organise one in the summer for me and you after your exams." Guy suggested and Zosia quickly shook her head.

"Not without Mama, it's too soon." She replied quietly and Guy nodded in understanding.

"Alright, but we will go on holiday together one last time before you properly grow up." Guy stated.

"I am grown up." Zosia argued.

"No, you're still my little girl." Guy stated.

"I'm 26!" Zosia protested.

"And? You're half my age, so you're my little girl."

"I'm your grown up daughter, end of. And stop distracting me, I'm trying to swim." Zosia stated before she took a deep breath and then began her lengths once again where she barely even used her injured foot.

* * *

"Right, this time, I think we should tidy up as we go along." Mr T stated seriously. He and Mo had just gotten out all the ingredients needed for the Nutella cookies requested by Jac, and they didn't want the kitchen to end up looking like a bomb site like last time.

"Hurry up." Jac shouted from the living room which caused both of them to smirk.

"Pregnancy has changed her so much." Mo laughed. "Well , actually, she's just as moody, she's just more of a comedian." She joked.

"I heard that." Jac shouted.

"So when you going on tour at the Apollo?" Mo shouted. They heard a groan and then Jac came padding into the kitchen.

"Will you shut up? There's nothing more irritating that you two attempting to flirt." Jac muttered as she got a glass of cream soda and then put the bottle back into the fridge.

"Do you want these cookies or not?" Mo joked.

"Ow." Jac gasped as she stepped back from the counter and placed her hands right under her bump.

"Oh don't tell me you're going into labour now." Mo moaned.

"No, no... She just, kicked me in the cervix, I think." Jac said questioningly as she picked her glass back up.

"Have you had a show yet?" Mo asked curiously.

"None of your business." Jac stated as she walked back out into the living room.

* * *

"They're still a bit hot." Mo stated as she came into the living room with a piece of kitchen roll wrapped up containing two freshly baked Nutella cookies and handed them to Jac who gladly took them and took a bite. "Where's Jonny?" Mo asked.

"In the bedroom." Jac replied bluntly.

"Doing what?" Mo asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Jac stated as she didn't even take her eyes off of he he TV screen, she just carried on nibbling at the cookies.

* * *

Guy's phone buzzed besides him on the sofa.

'_Can you bring me an ice compress and bottle of water please_?' - Zoshie Self

He sighed before he stood up and got the appropriate things from the kitchen, including another slice of their coffee cake from yesterday, and took them to their bedroom where she was resting her ankle in bed- something that was frustrating her and pushing her to the limit of breaking.

"I thought a slice of cake might cheer you up." He smiled as he handed Zosia the plate, put the bottle of water on her bedside, and then laid the wrapped bag of ice over Zosia's bruised ankle.

"That looks great, thank you." Zosia smiled as she used the teaspoon to break a little of the rich cake and then put it in her mouth.

"No worries. And um, I think for the benefit of you, and for my ear drums from Jac moaning, we'll get a taxi to the train station tomorrow rather than walk there." Guy stated.

"Sounds good to me." Zosia smiled.

"Um, don't forget about what you said; you're going into theatre once a day for the next fortnight." He stated.

"But I can't stand for that long; my ankle." Zosia pouted.

"So you can manage to be on your feet all day on the ward, but you can't manage an hour or two in theatre?" Guy raised an eyebrow. "Remember Zosia, I've gone vegan for a fortnight, you can try theatre for a fortnight, you never know, you might even like it." He stated.

* * *

Jonny and Jac were holding hands as they entered the cemetery that held the graves of his parents. Both wrapped up in their coats, hats, scarves and gloves, they slowly approached the two headstones. Jonny had began to write the letter to his parent countless times, telling them about the family, about his sisters and their children and more importantly, about him, Jac and their unborn daughter's nearing arrival, yet he could never finish it. And he felt stupid, because he didn't believe in life after death, so he knew his parents wouldn't read the letter, or listen to it.

Like before, Jac and Jonny arrived, and they stood facing the graves in silence. Jac remained quiet; she didn't speak, unless she needed to because she knew Jonny just wanted some time to think.

"I-I don't see how people speak on and on to a head stone... I just feel stupid." Jonny blurted out.

"Jonny, people remember loved ones in different ways, you don't have to speak, you don't have to do anything, just do what you want to do." Jac said softly.

"Can we stay here for a while again please?" He asked eventually as he sniffed- he was trying not to cry- he was a grown man and in his opinion he wasn't supposed to cry.

"Of course, I'm not going anywhere." Jac replied softly as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He smiled in acknowledgment before he turned his attention back to the two headstones.

It seemed like forever for Jac as she stood there. She was freezing cold with the December winds making her hair fly around, and her baby certainly didn't like the cold- she didn't move at all when her mummy was chilly. But Jac didn't complain, and she would stand there for hours for Jonny, because although she would joke about almost anything, the death of his parents was not one of them. They had been standing there for around fifteen minutes when Jac glanced at Jonny and saw tears rolling down his cheeks. Jac said nothing, but pulled him into a hug and soothingly rubbed her hands up and down his back as he tried not to sob.

Eventually, he pulled away from Jac and and sniffed after he wiped his tears away.

"Do y'know what would make me feel better?" Jonny forced a smile and Jac looked at him confusedly. "A nice hot chocolate, some Nutella cookies and a cuddle in bed with you and our little girl." Jonny explained.

"I like the sound of that." Jac smiled as she linked arms with Jonny and the pair slowly walked along the path as they made their way back to the lodge.

"Yeah, I thought you might; it involves food." Jonny muttered and Jac playfully elbowed him.

* * *

Zosia, who had been alone in her room, had decided to get up and get another bottle of water because she had been relying on him all day and she hated having no independence. But as soon as she swung her foot over the due of the bed and the blood supply returned to her bruised ankle, it became throbbing in pain. The twisted ankle was at it's peak of injury at that point because it had only just stopped bruising, leaving her ankle a purpley-grey, swollen mess.

She stumbled out of bed, and into the corridor towards the kitchen only she accidentally put more weight on her ankle than she could stand so she fell into the wall and hit her head on the wall. Seconds later, her vision became blurred and she felt dizzy, when everything when black, and she was no longer conscious...

* * *

"She's coming round." Guy announced.

"Huh?" Zosia mumbled. She blinked several times before she looked around her to see her Dad behind her checking her head, and Mo and Mr T were by her foot which was elevated by a few cushions.

"Zosia, what's my name?" Mo asked.

"Mo." Zosia replied sleepily as she slowly sat up.

"Can you remember what happened?" Guy asked worriedly sans he sat behind she and checked her lower skull.

"I got up... My foot was throbbing and, the pain just got too much." Zosia explained slowly. She knew that if they knew she'd hit her head then she'd have to go to the hospital for a scan, and she really didn't fancy that in a strange hospital in a Saturday evening when she knew that the chances were that she was fine, if anything she could possibly suffer from a minor concussion later on, but at that moment she felt okay- well as okay as you could feel after passing out.

"Did you hit your head when you fell or can't you remember?" Guy asked.

"No no... I think my head hit the carpet, I mean it doesn't hurt so I can't have hit it on something hard." Zosia concluded falsely.

"Right well, let's get you back to bed yeah?" Guy suggested as he took one of Zosia's arms and Mr T took the other. They both helped her up and then guided her back to bed, then Mr T left so it was just Guy and Zosia. "Now you get some rest, but let me know if you're not feeling well okay." Guy whispered and Zosia nodded before she buried herself under the covers.

* * *

As Jonny had wanted, Jac and Jonny laid in bed, snuggled up to each other. Once again, Jac was wearing Jonny's hoodie, but he didn't mind if it made her happy. They had both had a creamy galaxy hot chocolate, along with three cookies for Jac, and two for Jonny, and after that, they just kept each other warm. Jonny gently rubbed Jac's back, whilst she relaxed in his arms, and they both soon fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading, please review and I'll hopefully update the final chapter today x **


	20. The Journey Home

**8am**

They were set to leave their lodge at 6pm and her a taxi to Aberdeen train station, where they would begin the agonisingly long journey back to Holby so Jonny and Jac were packing their bags so that they would be able to relax for the rest of the day, and they wouldn't have a last minute panic.

"Do you want my jumper for the train?" Jonny queried as he picked it up from Jac's pillow. Jac momentarily stopped packing as she nodded. "Okay." He smiled as he left it out for her. "You okay? you seem a little quiet today." Jonny said carefully.

"Why can't she stay in here forever?" Jac moaned quietly as she sat on the bed and cradled her bump. Jonny smiled as he sat next to her and then put his arm around her shoulders.

"You know the science as to why." Jonny stated. "And besides, we want to meet our little girl don't we." He added.

* * *

**Midday**

Mo and Mr T were packing their bags a little later because they had had a lie in, and Mr T found it funny that whenever he found something of Mo's in his wardrobe- which was actually quite common- he threw it across the room.

"And that's the second catapult." Mr T announced as he pinged one of Mo's bras across the room.

"Oi, how did you end up with that!?" Mo protested as she went across the room, grabbed the bra and then packed it in her suitcase that was open on the bed.

"I think that was after the other night of passion when Jonny was about to come in and you were in the shower, I panicked because our clothes were everywhere and scooped everything into the wardrobe." Mr T stated jokily. "Which would explain these." He stated as he pinged a pair of underwear over to Mo which she caught.

* * *

**2pm**

Guy had just finished packing his bag when he turned to look at his daughter who was fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Would you like me to pack your suitcase for you?" He asked reluctantly.

"Well, seeing as you're offering." Zosia smiled.

"Fine." Guy huffed. He got Zosia's suitcase down from the top of her wardrobe and left it wide open on top of his bed as he folded her clothes from the wardrobe and neatly packed them. Once he'd finished with the clothes, he opened the draw at the bottom of the wardrobe and packed her pyjamas, when he came across an almost empty pack of pads, and a box of tampons. "Oh, lovely." Guy said sarcastically as he picked them up and put them in the pocked on the lid of the suitcase. "Wait, you don't want any of these in your handbag for the journey do you?" He queried.

"Nope." Zosia replied. "And as for your moaning, at least they're not used." She retorted.

"Don't, I don't even want that image in my head." He grimaced at the thought.

* * *

**6:30pm**

"You're in rooms 23, 24 and 25." The woman stated as she led the six through down the carriage to their rooms on the Caledonian Sleeper train which would take them all the way down to London Euston without having to switch trains.

"Thank you." Guy smiled before the woman left and the three pairs settled into their rooms.

Jonny placed his and Jac's suitcases under the beds to save room, and then he picked up his rucksack.

"Seeing as we only had a sandwich for dinner, I brought us a few snacks." Jonny smiled as he took out a tall flask with two plastic mugs on the top. "First course is hot chicken soup when you're hungry." He smiled.

"Um, just wait until the train starts moving and then we can have it." Jac stated as she sat on the bottom bunk and then ran her hands through her hair. Because the train journey was earlier than their one on the way there, Jac knew she wouldn't get as much asleep as she did last time, especially considering they would arrive in London at around 5:45am on Monday morning, and then typed need to catch another train from London to Holby.

* * *

Mr T shut the door behind him, and turned around to see that Mo had already laid down on the bottom bunk bed.

"Oh c'mon, I was on the top last time." Mr T moaned.

"Pft, that's what she said." Mo joked and both of them laughed a little. "Look just sleep on the bottom with me then." Mo suggested.

"That sounds fine to me." He smirked before he jumped onto the bed besides Mo and he then passionately kissed her with lust.

* * *

"Right, I suppose you'd better go on the bottom bunk eh." Guy sighed as he and his daughter entered their room.

"Oh, what a shame, I won't have to hit my head on the ceiling." Zosia said sarcastically as she sat herself down on her bed and then got her phone out of her handbag. "What time are we gonna be back at Holby station roughly?" She queried.

"Why?"

"I need to text Dom a rough time to pick me up." Zosia stated.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I can give you a lift." Guy stated.

"You sure?"

"Yes, of course I am. And hey, I've nearly managed two full weeks -as of midnight tonight- without eating any animal products." Guy stated proudly.

"Oh, my hero." Zosia said sarcastically.

* * *

**Monday 16th December**

**1am**

Jac and Jonny were laying on the bottom bunk in each other's arms as they tried to sleep, it was certainly harder than on the way there because they had been travelling after a long week at work, whereas that time, they were travelling after two weeks of relaxing. Jonny was gently rubbing his hands over Jac's bump because he just loved the feel of it. She still had his hoodie on, but he had slipped his hands under her clothes.

"Do you think a Nutella cookie would make you sleepy? I could sneak into Mo's room if you want one." Jonny queried.

"No, I think it would make me diabetic." Jac stated. She was obviously not in a good mood because she couldn't sleep despite how tired she was. Jonny just slipped his hands from her bump to her back, and have her a gentle massage in the hope that it would allow her to relax, and eventually fall asleep.

* * *

**5:30am**

Mo and Mr T's alarm went off yet both were still comfortably snuggled up in each other's arms in the bottom bunk without any clothes on, under the duvet. Mr T reached across and turned it off, only for Mo to snuggled back into his chest once more.

"Mo, we're gonna be there in fifteen minutes." Mr T stated.

"Mmmmm." Mo moaned before she rolled out of bed and onto her feet. She started dressing from the clothes that were scattered around the cabin before she chucked the boxers at her partner along with the rest of his clothes. "God I hate Mondays!" She proclaimed.

* * *

**5:30am**

Jonny had been awake for about ten minutes, but he felt that it would be best to wake Jac up at the latest time possible so he had waited until he could wait no more.

"Jac... Jac sweetheart, wakey wakey." Jonny said softly. As Jac woke, she twisted here head up to see Jonny smiling at her which instantly made her cheer up a little. "It's half five, we'll be at the station soon." Jonny stated.

"Mm, I'm hungry." Jac groaned as she stretched herself out before she shuffled to the edge of the small bed and carefully sat up without hitting her head on the bunk bed above. Jonny however showed no caution so he jumped up and whacked his head on the hard, wooden bunk. "You idiot." Jac laughed as she straightened out Jonny's hoodie that she had slept in.

"You want me to go and get some cookies from Mo? Then we can get something more substantial at the station." Jonny suggested.

"Yes please." Jac replied as she pulled her boots on with great effort. Jonny slipped his trainers on before he left the room.

* * *

**5:40am**

"Zosia, we're gonna be there any minute." Guy stated as he tried to get his daughter out of bed.

"I'm dressed, all I have to do is get out of bed and I'm ready." Zosia moaned before she placed a pillow on her face to blank her father.

"Right, have it your way." Guy muttered before he pulled the duvet off of his daughter so she curled up into a ball to conserve heat.

"Dad it's bloody freezing!" Zosia shrieked.

"Well get up, move about and warm up." Guy ordered. "But not too much because of you our ankle." He added coyly.

"I hate you." Zosia muttered before she slowly moved her feet over the side of the bed. She grimaced as the blood flow increased to her injured ankle, causing a throbbing pain, but she tolerated it by taking deep breaths.

* * *

**5:45am**

As everyone got off of the train with their suitcases being pulled behind them, they all followed Guy along the platform to a bench.

"Right, we've got about twenty minutes until our train leaves so I'm happy for you all to go and get something for breakfast if you want, I think there's a McDonalds just around the corner." He explained. "But meet back here by five to." He added.

* * *

A few minutes later, after Jac, Zosia, Jonny and Mo had used the bathroom, all six of them were in McDonalds at a table for six on stools. The three women were waiting at the table whilst the three men went to order, and Jac had asked for a rather large order. Mr T arrived back first with a bacon and egg McMuffin and an expresso for him and pancakes and syrup with a black coffee for Mo. Then Guy arrived with just an orange juice, a hash brown and a packet of grapes and apple for Zosia and a bacon roll and coffee for him- it was a Monday morning and he had lasted two weeks as a vegan so he was then allowed to eat animal products.

Finally, Jonny arrived back with a tray -not a bag like the others- with a big breakfast, an extra hash brown, a triple chocolate cookie and a hot chocolate for Jac, and a double bacon and egg McMuffin and a white tea for him. As Jonny placed the tray down on the table, he expected Jac to began frantically taking what was hers, instead she was sitting rather still and looking a little pale. He looked at the other four, and saw three coffees which he assumed was causing her nausea.

"Here, come and sit over here." Jonny said kindly as he quickly placed the tray on a table for two and then he went back and helped Jac to get down from the stool.

"Oh crap, I forgot about the coffee." Mo placed her hand over her mouth in regret as she didn't meant to cause a problem for the pregnant woman.

"Oh... So did I." Guy admitted quietly.

"Look, she's fine now." Zosia stated bluntly as they all looked over to see Jac as she opened her breakfast and then took a bite from her hash brown. Everyone smirked at how she could go from one thing to another so quickly.

* * *

The six walked over to their train whilst Guy finished off his coffee, and Jac began her second Hot chocolate. The doors were already opened so they jumped on to a fairly empty carriage. Jac, Jonny sat on one side of a booth with Mo and Mr T sat opposite them whilst Guy and Zosia sat in two chairs facing each other with a small table in between them and a spare seat besides each of them.

"Wanna play cards?" Guy queried.

"No, because I know you're gonna win." Zosia stated.

"Oh c'mon, for old times sakes? And I'll even go easy on you." Guy pleaded as he took out his pack of cards from his pocket which had the Scottish flag on the background.

"Fine." Zosia sighed. "But I'm not betting anything." She added as she sat forwards whilst her father shuffled the cards.

"Oh that's a shame, it'd be like taking candy from a limping baby." Guy smirked.

* * *

8:25am

Guy looked across the booth in the carriage that was pretty quiet. His daughter, despite his protests, had taken her shoes off and put her feet up on the chair besides her as she leant against the back of the seats. She had fallen asleep over an hour ago, and she didn't show any signs of arising from her deep slumber anytime soon.

"Zosia, we're nearly home sweetheart." Guy stated as he gave her shoulder a little shake before he went over to the booth of four where the others were all asleep. He looked at them and decided that the safest one to wake up was probably Jonny so he also gave his shoulder a little shake, and the nurse then opened his eyes and looked up at his boss without moving; Jac had fallen asleep with her head resting on Jonny's shoulder so he didn't want to wake her. "We're nearly there, literally a few minutes away so can you wake them up? Thanks." Guy said quietly before he went back and joined his daughter.

Jonny looked opposite him at his best friend and decided that he would have to give her a pretty loud earful because she was usually a heavy sleeper. But instead of shouting, he quickly kicked her in the shin and then closed his eyes and pretended that he was asleep. Almost a minute had passed when nothing had happened so he opened his eyes and she was still fast asleep so he kicked her harder, and that time she woke up.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" She groaned as she brought her knee up to her chest and rubbed her shin.

"We're nearly there." Jonny stated. "Jac... Jac..." Jonny tried, but she wasn't waking. "There's no more Nutella cookies left." Jonny announced loudly and Jac shot up like a bullet. "Ah, nice of you to join us. Good morning." Jonny smiled.

"What?" Mr T croaked sleepily.

"We're nearly home." Mo stated and Jac closed her eyes again.

"Do you want me to carry you again?" Jonny joked.

"I just wanna sleep." Jac moaned.

"You can sleep when I take you home." Jonny stated. "And I'll even start to put the washing on for you. As long as I can work out how to use your washing machine." He smiled.

"Who said you were coming to my flat?" Jac raised an eyebrow.

"You, when I said I could move in with you." Jonny stated smugly.

"You two are moving in together? Congratulations!" Mo squealed.

"I meant what I said Jonny. I'm not living in a pigsty." Jac stated.

"And I mean it, when I say I love you. So I am more than willing to change to make you happy." Jonny stated and Mo and Mr T -who had also awoken- 'awed'.

"Well that wasn't cliched much." Jac said sarcastically.

"Come here." Jonny whispered as he pulled Jac into a kiss. Seconds passed before they deepened the kiss whilst Jonny caressed Jac's bump and Jac rested her hands on Jonny's cheeks.

"Ugh, get a carriage." Mo joked.

* * *

As the six walked off of the platform and into the car park, they all stopped for a final talk with Guy.

"Right, I know the lectures weren't exactly brilliant, but hopefully you've got a few ideas to improve the smooth running of our wards, and anything you want to enforce, just run by me and I'll see what we can do. Aside from that, I hope you've had a good time, and I'll see you all at work tomorrow." Guy explained. After a little chat, Guy and Zosia headed off to her dad's car, and Mo and Mr T jumped into one taxi, whilst Jac and Jonny got into another.

It was a short drive to the block of flats where Zosia lived and out of courtesy, Guy got out and took Zosia's suitcase out of the boot for her.

"I can manage from here thanks." Zosia smiled as she took the black case off of him and then pushed her handbag back onto her shoulder.

"Don't forget that if you're not in theatre tomorrow I will be chasing you down Zosia." Guy said sternly.

"Yeah yeah, thanks for the lift." Zosia replied as she limped to the entrance of the building.

* * *

"Why don't you run inside, get a few bits and then you can spend the night at mine?" Mo suggested as the taxi pulled up outside of a block of flats where Mr T lived.

"Um, yeah sure, that sounds great." He smiled before he ran inside. Five minutes later, he came out with a holdall and jumped back in the taxi before they headed to Mo's place.

* * *

Once Jac and Jonny arrived back at her flat, Jonny pulled both of their suitcases into her bedroom because she had almost fallen asleep in the taxi despite it only being a short journey.

"Right, I need to wash a set of clothes for work tomorrow." Jac muttered as she headed over to her suitcase but Jonny stopped her.

"Honestly, I mean what I said. Come and get into bed, and I'll wash and iron your clothes, and I'll do a bit of shopping too." Jonny said as he guided Jac over to her bed and pulled the duvet back. "And if you pass me my jumper, I'll have that washed by the time you wake up because I can imagine it's not as clean as it could be." Jonny phrased it carefully- Jac had been wearing his hoodie to bed for the past few nights, and for the last 12 hours on their journey, along with the few times that he had worn it before so he just wanted her to wear something fresh and clean.

"It doesn't need washing." Jac muttered as she sat down on the mattress.

"You and I both know it does. C'mon, here, wear this." Jonny said as he took her grey NHS hoodie out of her wardrobe.

"Considering that's a size 10, I don't think I'll fit in it now." Jac stated as she gestured her bump.

"Alright then, what do you want to wear other than the jumper?" Jonny asked as he tried to mask his frustration at her pickiness because showing it would only encourage her more.

"Just turn the heating on." Jac ordered as she pulled Jonny's jumper off, threw it at him and then got under the covers.

"Night night." Jonny smiled as he pecked Jac on the forehead, and then closed her curtains so she could get some well needed rest.

**Thanks for reading, sorry the endings crap but I couldn't really think of anything else :/ Anyway, please give me a final review of what you think of this story :)**

**Also, this will be my last fanfiction because I really need to set at focussing on my GCSEs and I won't be using this website (no reading either) anymore because it takes up too much of my time. I'll miss this, but it's one of those things where I can't cut down, I need to cut it out of my life completely. Thank you to everyone who has ever read or reviewed my stories, goodbye xxx**


End file.
